Million dolar catch
by lee eun san
Summary: "akan aku beri kalian satu juta dolar untuk masing-masing dari kalian jika ada yang mau menikah dengan cucu keponakanku." "mworago..? apa halmonie tidak salah bicara?" jawab ketiga yeoja yang duduk di depannya. "tidak, aku serius. jika kalian mau menikah dengan yifan maka aku akan menepati janjiku." ja wab yeoja berumur itu santai. New story/Gs/Rate M/EXO CAST/
1. Chapter 1

Author :Lee Eun San

Title :The million dollar catch

Genre :Romance

Length :Chaptered

Cast : luhan

And selebihnya akan muncul satu persatu. Coba kailian tebak. Kalo berhasil hadiahnya upadate kilat bin cepat ! buuing..buing….(hahaah.. ketawa setan)

Summary

"aku akan meberi kalian satu juta dollar untuk masing-masing jika ada salah satu dari kalian ada yang mau menikah dengan keponakan suamiku."

"sejuta dolar? Untuk kami? Memang seburuk apa dia eoh? Kenapa nenek harus mengeluarkan sebanyak itu untuknya?" jawab ketiga gadis cantik di depannya.

"oh,, sayang dia itu tampan dan menarik. Hanya saja dia kurang mampu untuk memilih kekasih, maka dari itu aku minta kalian untuk setidaknya mencoba mengenal dia."

"tapi…?"

"yifan, namanya yifan. Ku harap setidaknya kalian mau bertemu dengannya sekali sebelum memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kejenjang yang lebih. Bagaiman? Aku mohon…" pinta nenek mereka dengan wajah mengharap.

Ketiganya saling memandang lalu mengehela nafas berat.

"hhh.. baiklah. kami akan mencobanya." Putus luhan, si sulung mewakili kedua adiknya.

"bagus sekali… ah…. Kalian memang cucu-cucu yang pengertian" katanya senang.

"apa lagi sekarang…?" batin ketiganya.

This story based on Sussan Marelly novel, but this story belongs to me.

Chapter 1

Seorang yeoja cantik tengah terburu-buru masuk kedalam sebuah restaurant mewah tempat dimana dia telah membuat janji. Dengan langkah tergesa ia menghampiri meja receptionis.

"aku ada janji dengan tuan wu, apa dia sudah datang?" tanyanya.

"oh, tuan wu baru saja tiba. Silahkan ikuti saya. Saya akan menunjukan tempatnya." Jawab salah satu dari mereka.

Luhan, nama gadis itu mengangguk sekilas lalu berjalan mengekor pelayan wanita tadi menuju meja yang telah di pesan.

Sepanjang perjalanan luhan terus membatin, sebenarnya seperti apa wajah namja yang akan dia temui ini. Kenapa neneknya sampai mengimingi dia dan kedua saudaranya sejuata dollar untuk masing masing dari mereka jika salah satu dari mereka mau menikah dengan namja itu.

"seberapa buruk namja ini, eoh?"

"silahkan masuk nona, tuan wu ada di dalam." Katanya.

Luhan mengangguk lagi "gamsahamnida.." jawabnya sambil tersenyum ramah.

Setelah mengantar luhan si pelayan tadi langsung berjalan pergi meninggalkan luhan.

Sebelum masuk luhan berusaha mengusir ketegangannya dengan berkali-kali menghela nafas. "hhhhuuhhh.. tenang luhan,,,, kau hanya perlu melakukan ini sekali untuk menyenangkan nenekmu, kemudian kau bisa mengatakan pada nenekmu bahwa kalian tidak cocok dan semuanya berakhir. Yak,, berakhir.." katanya sendiri.

Sekali lagi ia menarik nafas kemudia dengan langkah mantap dia masuk. "maaf,, aku terlambat. Jalanan sedang kacau karena hujan.. " sapa luhan denga suara senormal mungkin.

Namja yang tepat duduk di depannya mendongak dari layar ponsel yang sedari tadi ia pandangi. "oh, hai! Kau sudah datang." Jawabnya tak kalah santai.

Sesaat luhan tertegun menatap namja itu. Sungguh sepannjang hidup luhan, ia sudah berkali-kali bertemu dengan namja-namja tampan dari beragam belahan dunia, namun dia tak dapat berbohong bahwa sosok yang ada didepannya ini sungguh lebih dari sekedar tampan. Wajaknya yang simetris sempurna dengan mata sipit nan tajam yang sejenak berhasil menghipnotisnya. Hidung dan tulang pipi tinggi serta dagu runcing yang makin mempertegas aura maskulin yang ada padanya. Hanya bibir tipis nan merah yang membuat dia sedikit terlihat imut dan menggemaskan.

"eung,,, ne..! mian membuatmu menunggu. Kau sudah lama?" Tanya luhan basa –basi.

Namja itu tersenyum kecil lalu menggeleng. "tidak, kurasa menghabiskan lima menit untuk menunggu seorang gadis bukanlah waktu yang lama." Jawabnya lancar.

"tsskk,,, kau ini…" dengus luhan.

"hahah.. well.. kurasa cukup acara basa-basi kita. Jadi apa kau salah satu cucu dari aunt jandi?"

Luhan mengangguk. "yap. Aku yang tertua. Namaku kim luhan." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"ah,, luhan nama yang bagus. Namaku.."

"yifan, wu yifan bukan? Aku sudah mendengarnya dari nenekku. " potong luhan.

"oh, tentu saja kau sudah tahu itu, ahahha…" jawab namja itu

"well kalau boleh jujur sejak nenekku meminta kami untuk menemuimu ada banyak pertanyaan yang muncul di otak kami. Kami berfikir seperti apakah namja yang nenekku bicarakan akhir-akhir ini. Apa lagi tawaran satu jura dollarnya itu yang membuatku makin merasa penasaran." Kata luhan jujur.

"lalu apa pendapatmu setelah melihatku?" tanyanya

"hmm.. sejujurnya aku sedikit bingung."

Dahi namja itu mengkerut "bingung? Wae?"

"begini, dilihat dari segi manapun kau tak tampak seperti namja desperate yang butuh pertolongan hanya untuk sekedar di jadikan pasangan karena jika dilihat dari segi mnapun kau cukup memenuhi kualifikasi sebagai bujangan paling diminati di kota ini. Pertama dari segi fisik aku rasa kau tak akan merasa kesulitan untuk mendapatkan seorang gadis, dari sisi finansial.. hm… kurasa itu juga bukan jadi masalah. Dari yang aku dengar kau adalah seorang pebisnis handal, bukan?. Latar belakang? Kurasa itu juga bukan karena setahuku kau lahir dari keluarga berada. Lalu apa? Itulah yang sekarang sedang coba aku ketahui" paparnya polos.

Mau tak mau analisa jujur nan polos dari luhan membuat namja tampan itu tergelak. "well, well.. aku suka analisamu. Dan aku rasa aku juga sama bingungnya denganmu. Aku juga cukup pusing mencari alasan kenapa aunt jandi membuatkanku sayembara konyol dengan sejuta dollar sebagai hadiahnya. Kesannya aku ini seoerti namja tak laku dan desperate. Padahal aku yakin jika aku mau banyak yeoja yang antri untukku."

"hhmm.. kurasa juga begitu, sepertinya ada yang salah disisni? Eung..jadi apa kau punya catatan hitam? Yah. Seperti tindakan kriminal dan sebagainya yang membuat namamu menjadi tak baik di mata orang? Karena jika itupun juga bukan aku harus mengatakan satu alasan terakhir yang aku punya untuk semua pertanyaan kita.

Namja itu tersenyum kecil sambil menggeleng. "seingatku, namaku cukup bersih, yah,, setidaknya jika beberapa kali kena tilang karena mengebut di jalan tak masuk hitungan."

Luhan mengibaskan tangannya pelan. "oh ayolah mengebut itu menyenangkan." Katanya santai.

"ahahaah.. kau benar. Lalu.. alasan apa yang tadi kau bicarakan tentangku?"

"hm,, jika semua itu bukan maka kau pasti bukanlah pria yang baik dari segi sikap. Kurasa kau ini seorang yang memiliki reputasi buruk di kalangan para gadis. Apa aku benar?"

"oh.. jadi menurutmu aku termasuk pria brengsek begitu?"

"entahlah.. itu hanya kau yang tahu." Jawab luhan jujur.

"ahahha…. Baiklah. Sebaiknya kita ganti topic sebelum kita berakhir dengan kau menyiramku dengan air. Jadi kenapa kau bisa jadi yang terpilih? Apa kalian memutuskannya atas dasar umur?"

"oh,.. bukan. Tentu saja bukan. Kami memutuskannya dengan bersuit."

"eoh? Bersuit?"

"eung. Dan sialnya aku yang kalah. Ehm,. Maaf bukan maksudku untuk.. …." luhan sedikit terlihat tak enak hati.

"kalian memutuskan siapa yang bertemu denganku dengan suit? Kalian tidak berebut?oh sungguh diluar dugaan"

Dahi luhan mengkerut bingung. "berebut? Oh ayolah untuk apa kami harus berebut toh, aku juga melakukannya hanya untuk menyenangkan nenekku. Tapi kenapa kau bisa berfikir begitu?"

"yah,, karena bisanya begitulah yang dilakukan wanita-wanita yang biasa aku temui." Jawabnya

"oh.. benarkah. Tapi maaf aku harus mengecewakannmu tuan wu. Aku bukan termasuk dari wanita-wanita itu. Satu-satunya alasanku menemuimu hanya karena aku harus menyenagkan nenekku."

Namja itu sudah akan mebuka mulutnya namun tiba-tiba seorang pelayan datang dengan pesannan champagne dan makanan yang tadi dia pesan. "maaf tuan. Ini pesanna anda." Katanya ramah

"kurasa sebaiknya kita nikmati dulu makanan kita, bagaimana?" tawarnya.

"hmm.. ide yang bagus. kebetulan aku juga sedang lapar."

"baiklah, ayo makan." Ajaknya.

Akhirnya obrolan mereka sedikit terhenti sementara karena keduanya sibuk mengunyah makanan. Hanya beberapa kali mereka saling mengobrol untuk mengisi suasana.

"ehm. Kalau boleh aku tahu, apa kesibukanmu?"

"aku seorang pengacara yang bekerja di firma hukum yang khusus menangani masalah financial."

"wow.. hebat."

"thanks. Kau sendiri apa kesibukanmu akhir-akhir ini. Kudengar kau pebisnis sukses?"

"terima kasih atas pujiannya. Sebenarnya itu bukan murni usahaku. Perusahanan itu adalah milikku dan sepupuku. Kami bekerja bersama untuk membangun bisnis kami."

"bisnis apa?"

"kami bergerak dalam bidang penaman modal di perusahaan-perusahaan kecil. Sebenarnya awal mula ide itu dari teman kami waktu kuiliah, tapi karena dia tak cukup uang untuk take over, makanya dia menghubungi kami karena dia tahu kami kuat dalam segi financial."

"hmm,, menarik. Lanjutkan."

"singkatnya kami membeli perusahan kecil yang mulai goyah, mendanainya dan jika sudah berdiri lagi kami menjualnya dengan harga yang tinggi. Terdengar mengerikan bukan?"

"tidak! Kenapa? Kurasa ide itu cukup baik. Mengingat jarang sekali ada orang yang melihat peluang itu."

"senang akhirnya ada yang mengatakannya. Kau orang pertama yang melihat dari sudut pandang lain tentang bisnisku. Biasanya orang akan menganggap kami ini kejam yah seperti peran antagonis yang sengaja memanfaatkan keadaan goyah sebuah perusahaan lalu membelinya dengan harga murah dan boom jika sudah kembali berdiri kami kembali menjualnya dengan harga berkali-kali lipat lebih besar dari nilai awal kami membelinya."

"kurasa tindakan itu tidak bisa dikatakan kejam. Toh bukan kau kan yang membuat bisnis mereka kalian murni sebagai pembeli dan penanam modal. Selebihnya mengenai perkembangan selanjutnya dari perusaahhan yang kau beli itu murni hasil dari usaha kalian sendiri untuk membangkitkanya kembali. Jadi menurutku itu bukan tindakan kejam, hanya memanfaatkan peluang."

"yah,, begitulah yang selama ini aku fikirkantapi kau tau lah terkadang manusia punya jalan fikiran yang jauha dari jangkauan kita. O iya ngomomg-ngomong apa pekerjaanmu lancar?"

"sejauh ini ya.. kami mendapat beberapa klien potensial akhir-akhir ini jadi aku mulai sedikit sibuk. Dan meski aku bukan termasuk senior tapi aku cukup bisa diandalkan."

"sudah berapa lama kau bekerja?"

"secara resmi aku baru bekerja secara tetap disana sekitar dua tahun belakangan, tapi aku sudah menggeluti bidang itu sejak aku selesai kuliah."

"kau kuliah sambil bekerja?"

Luhan mengangguk. "ya, aku mulai magang di tiga semester akhir kuliahku di harvad."

"harvad?" namja itu terlihat sedikit terkejut.

"ya, harvad. Kenapa kau terlihat terkejut? Apa aku tak terlihat seperti lulusan harvad?" kata luhan sambil merajuk lucu.

Namja itu menjadi makin gemas melihat tingkah polah luhan yang makin lama makin ia lihat justru semakin cantik dan mengemaskan. "astaga sebenarnya ada apa dengan gadis ini. Kenapa dia begitu indah dimataku…" batinnya linglung.

"oh ayolah siapa yang tidak terkejut mendengar fakta itu mengingat hanya segelintir orang korea yang bisa sekolah disana. Biasanya gadis-gadis lebih memilih universitas yang bergerak di bidang fashion dari pada harus berkutat dengan hukum-hukum kaku nan membosankan itu." Jawab namja itu senormal mungkin.

"hmm,, kurasa kauada benar. Tapi dunia fashion bukanlah areaku. Mungkin banyak orang yang memandang aneh pada pilihanku, tapi beginilah aku. Jika aku suka maka aku akan mengejarnya. Jika aku mau aku harus mendapatkannya."

"kau seorang yang optimis rupanya. Aku menyukainya." Kata namja itu spontan

Wajah luhan bersemu merah entah kenapa."hahahah.. terima kasih." Jawabnya kikuk sambil berusaha mengalihkan pandanganta dari tatapan tajam mata namja wu diepannya itu.

Obrolan mereka makin terjalin baik. Suasana awal yang cenderung kaku lama-kelamaan mulai membaik. Malam kian larut, saking asiknya mereka mengobrol sampai-sampai tak terasa sudah hampr tengah malam.

"kurasa sebentar lagi tempat ini akan tutup. Tamunya sudah makin habis." Bisik luhan

Namja di depannya menengok kanan kiri "kau benar, sebaiknya kita pergi sebelum kita diusir."

Luhan mengangguk lalu beranjak dari kursi dan memakai mantelnya.

"aku akan membayar sebentar, kau tunggulah." Pesan si namja.

Sekali lagi luhan mengangguk tanpa bicara. Tak lama namja tadi datang dan segera mengajak luhan bergegas keluar.

"senang bertemu denganmu malam ini." Kata luhan ketika mereka sampai di depan restaurant.

"tentu saja. Bagaimana malamku tak menyenagkan ketika aku makan malam ditemani gadis manis nan cerdas sepertimu."balas si namja.

Luhan mengdengus kecil. "tsskk.. kau memang perayu ulung tuan wu."

Si namja hanya bisa membalas kata-kata lhan dengan senyum manis di bibirnya.

"kurasa kita harus berpisah disini. Sudah malam dan aku harus pulang."

"ehm,, kau pulang naik apa?"

"taksi, mobilku sedang di bengkel." Jawab luhan.

"biar aku yang mengantarmu, lagipula ini sudah sangat malam, kurasa taksi juga akan sulit. Bagaimana?" tawarnya.

Luhan berfikir sebentar lalu mengangguk. "yah,, kurasa kau benar. "

"baiklah ayo."

Tanpa menunggu lama keduanya langsung menaiki mobil mewah milik namja tadi dan langsung melesat memebelah jalanan lengang kota seoul di malam hari. Sepanjang perjalanan keduanya terus saling mengobrol untuk saling mengakrabkan diri. Dari obrolan singkat mereka malam ijni entah mengapa keduanya saling merasa cocok dan tertarik satu sama lain. Luhan dengan kepolosan dan sikapnya yang perfeksonis serta tinggat intelegensinya yang tinggi mampu membuat namja tampan itu tak sanggup mengalihkan matanya barang sejenak dari sosok cantik bermata rusa itu. Belum lagi pribadinya yang ramah dan menyenangkan makin membuat namja ini jatuh terpesona terlalu dalam. Bahkan ia tak sanggup untuk mengendalikan laju jantungnya saat dia melihat bebrapa kali luhan tersenyum dan tertawa. Rasanya seperti ada kegembiraan yang membuncah dalam hatinya saat ia menatap raut bahagia dari wajah luhan, gadis asing yang bahkan belum genap sehari di kenalnya.

"ada apa denganku."batinnya linglung.

"satu belokan kedepan maka kita akan sampai." Kata luhan sambil menunjukkan arah dengan tangannya.

"ah,, iya. Baiklah." Jawab namja tadi sambil sedikit tergagap kaget.

Tak sampai lima menit mereka berdua sampai di sebuah rumah kecil dengan sebuah taman di depannya.

"kau tinggal disini?" tanyanya.

"hhmm,, begitulah."

"kau tinggal dengan orang tuamu?"

Luhan menggeleng "aniyo. Sejak aku bekerja aku sudah tidak lagi tinggal dengan ommaku. Kedua adikku juga sama. Hanya omma yang masih tinggal dirumah lama kami. Aku dan kedua adikku tinggal di rumah dan apertement masing-masing. ehm,, baiklah. Aku harus masuk." Kata luhan ragu. Entahlah kalau boleh jujur dia tak ingin segera berpisah dari namja tampan itu. Tapi mau bagaiman algi apa ia dia harus meminta namja itu untuk sekedar mampir kerumahnya. Hell no! dia masih waras!

Luhan sudah hampir membuka pintu namun tiba-tiba namja itu mencekal tangan luhan. "tunggu…" katanya lembut.

Luhan menoleh dan menatap namja itu dengan matanya yang indah nan sayu. "ne.." jawabnya.

Otak dan hati namja itu tak lagi bisa sejalan. Entah dapat dorongan dari mana namja itu menarik luhan dalam dekapannya dan langsung mencium bibir luhan lembut. Tak ada nafsu dan tak ada yang terlihat buru-buru. Hanya sapuan-sapuan lembut yang ia berikan di bibir indah luhan yang sejak tadi ia dambakan. Niat awalnya mungkin hanya ingin mengecup sekilas namun apa daya efek bibir luhan pada otakknya layaknya opium mahal yang memabukkan dan candu akut baginya. Lembutnya bibir yeoja cantik itu membelenggunya hingga logikanya bahkan tak bisa lagi menyadarkannya.

Sama halnya dengan si gadis, jika dia sanggup berfikir maka tindakan namja di depannya in bisa tergolong sebagai pelecehan untuknya, namun anehnya luhan justru menikmatinya. Kalian boleh mengatakannya gila tak mengapa. Tapi harus luhan akui dia memamng menikmati setiap jengkal sapuan bibir tipis namja itu di bibirnya. Lembut dan gairah yang tersalur lewat pagutan mesra mereka membuat luhan pusing dan kian mendambakan lebih.

Meski sebenarnya enggan mereka menghentikan apa yang mereka lakukan namun sepertinya pasokan oksigen di paru-paru mereka kian menipis dan mengharuskan mereka menyudahi ciuman itu.

"mmmhh….." namja itu melepas ciumannya lalu menempelkan dahi mereka intim.

"bolehkah aku menginap?" katanya sinting.

TBC

I'M BACK PEOPPLE…!

Setelah sekian lama aku menghilang dari jagad per ff an yang telah lama aku tinggalkan (ssiighh…) akhirnya aku berani untuk kembali dengan ff baru pula. Maaf bukannya aku gak mau nyelesain projek ff yg lain tapi ide cerita ini keburu nyantol di kepala ku. Soooo mau gak mau ini dulu yang aku tulis. Semoga pada suka ama ff ini. Di ff ini bakalan banyak kejutan so tunggu ya readers,,,,,,

High responds fast update, slow responds lama update.

Sign

Lee Eun San

EunhyukLegalWife


	2. Chapter 2

Author :Lee Eun San

Title :The million dollar catch

Genre :Romance

Length :Chaptered

Cast : luhan

And selebihnya akan muncul satu persatu. Coba kailian tebak. Kalo berhasil hadiahnya upadate kilat bin cepat ! buuing..buing….(hahaah.. ketawa setan)

This story based on Sussan Marelly novel, but this story belongs to me.

Previous chap…

Meski sebenarnya enggan mereka menghentikan apa yang mereka lakukan namun sepertinya pasokan oksigen di paru-paru mereka kian menipis dan mengharuskan mereka menyudahi ciuman itu.

"mmmhh….." namja itu melepas ciumannya lalu menempelkan dahi mereka intim.

"bolehkah aku menginap?" katanya sinting.

Chapter 2

Luhan masih mencoba menetralkana laju nafas dan detak jantungnya, namun tiba-tiba saja kata-kata namja itu semakin mengacaukan hatinya. Oh ayaolah.. siapa dia sampai berani menginap di rumahnya? Teman? Bukan. Pacar? Apa lagi. Dia bahkan baru mengenal namja ini beberapa jam yang lalu.

"lu… " selanya.

Luhan masih diam. Otaknya ia paksa bekerja ekstra. Padahal setahunya otakknya tak pernah megecewakannya, tapi kenapa dengan namja satu ini semuanya jadi terasa sulit. Sulit baginya untuk menolak ajakan mengiurkan dari namja itu dan sulit juga baginya untuk meluluskan permintaan itu. Hatinya berkata lakukan jika kau ingin tapi otaknya berontak dan berkata "hei apa kau gila?"

"itu.. tapi.."

Melihat keraguan sikap luhan namja itu mengelus sayang pipi luhan. "I like you and I want you…" bisisknya di telinga luhan sambil mengecup pinggiran cuping telinganya seduktif.

Tubuh luhan meremang hebat bahkan dia yakin sebentar lagi ia dia akan mendesah. "damn! Kenapa aku bisa seperti ini! kau seperti gadis murahan kim luhan." Makinya

"ennghh,, yifan,,," lenguh luhan akhirnya saat lagi-lagi namja itu mengerjai titik sensitifnya.

"I promise I'll be gentle." Bisiknya lagi. Lalu sekali lagi dia menyatukan bibir mereka. Namja itu tak pernah puas untuk mencumbu bibir merona itu sekali. Rasanya bibir itu selalu mengundangnya untuk menjamahnya lebih.

"shit! Aku bisa gila..!" maki luhan disela ciuman mereka.

Namun namja itu tak pernah menyerah untuk menaklukan rusa cantik itu. Dengan sabar dia mencoba memancing rusa liar itu untuk mengikuti permainnya. Dan bingo! Kesabarannya terbayar si rusa cantik akhirnya kalah darinya. Tangan lentik yeoja itu mulai beraksi. Jari-jari lentik itu meremas rambut namja itu seiring dengan makin intesnya kadar ciuman mereka.

"eenggh… yifan.." desah luhan saat sekali lagi namja itu menyambar lehernya.

"apa tidak sebaiknya kita masuk, lu.. disini kurang nyaman?" rayunya.

Dan entah luhan memang bodoh atau dia sudah bodoh sejak awal. Yeoja itu mengangguk lalu melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"baiklah.."

Senyum puas tercetak jelas di bibir namja tadi. Dengan segera ia melepas sabuk pengamannya dan keluar mengikuti luhan yang sudah lebih dulu keluar dari mobilnya untuk membuka pintu gerbang rumahnya.

"maaf rumahku kecil." Kata luhan.

"tak masalah, aku menyukaimu bukan karena rumahmu." Jawan namja itu enteng.

mau tak mau wajah luhan merona mendengar celotehan namja itu. "dasar tukang gombal." Dengusnya lalu mempersilahkan namja itu masuk. Dia menyalakan lampu kecil yang ada di tengah ruangan sehingga membuat suasana rumah menjadi sedikit remang.

"rumahmu unik, kecil memang tapi ini menarik." Puji namja itu.

"terima kasih. Aku juga suka rumah ini. Tapi sayang aku masih belum memilikinya. Aku hanya menyewanya. Tapi suatu saat aku pasti akan memebeli rumah ini karena sejak awal aku sudah jauh cinta padanya." Kata luhan panjang lebar.

Namja itu duduk di sofa ruangan itu sambil menyandarkan punggung dan kepalanya di sandaran.

"mau kopi?"

"tidak, tapi aku mau kau…" katanya sambil mengerling nakal.

Luhan mendecih pelan. "oh astaga.. kau ini" luhan berbalik hendak mengambil minuman yang ada dikulkas namun tanpa ia sadari namja itu juga ikut beranjak dari tempatnya dan langsung memeluk luhan dari belakang.

"eh.." luhan berjenggit kaget.

"kau wangi…aku suka.. vanilla…lembut dan sensual. Aku menyukainya.." bisik namja itu seduktif.

"yi..yifan…ahh..aku mandi dulu ne…aaghh.." ucapan luhan terputus karena dengan sengaja namja itu meremas payudaranya lembut.

"tak perlu mandi sayang…. Bukankah sudah aku katakana kau wangi. Aku suka wangimu yang ini saja.." lalu tanpa aba-aba ia membalik tubuh luhan lalu mengendongnya seperti koala.

Luhan mengalungkan tangan dan kakinya di badan namja itu erat. Mereka saling bertatapan dan tersenyum tanpa sadar. Luhan membelai lembut wajah namja itu. "katakan aku gila karena aku mengizinkan pria asing macam kau masuk kedalam rumahku. Tapi aku tidak menyesal, kau harus tau itu."

"kenapa?" Tanya si namja ingin tahu.

Luhan menggeleng imut. "entahlah, mungkin aku sedang kena tulah karena sering mengatai adikku."

Kening namja itu makin mengekerut bingung. "tulah? Karma?"

Luhan menggangguk "aku selalu mengoloknya bahwa tak ada namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama. Itu semua non sens! Tapi coba kau lihat aku sekarang aku justru percaya padamu, wahai tuan orang asing." Kata luhan sambil menempelkan kening mereka.

"sama halnya denganku. Aku pasti juga sudah gila karena begitu menginginkanmu, bahkan di kali pertama aku melihatmu. Aku memang pernah berkencan dengan gadis lain. Aku akui itu tapi kali ini lain, denganmu aku seolah tak sanggup melihat wanita lain karena hanya kaulah yang mampu terlihat di mataku. Keindahanmu membuatku terbelenggu. Kau itu sebenarnya apa cantik…?" kata namja itu lembut sambil tersenyum dan mengecup kilat ujung hidung luhan.

"aku kim luhan…" jawab luhan sambil tersenyum.

"ne, kau kim luhan, kim luhanku.." lalu dengan tak sabar namja itu mencium bibir luhan. Menghisap kedua belahan bibir indah itu bergantian. Sapuan yang awalnya lembut berubah makin intens dan menuntut. Saking liarnya sampai sampai beberapa tetes saliva mereka yang telah bercampur menetes keluar. Namja itu mengarahkan luhan ke atas sofa lalu menindihnya. Dengan lembut dia menyentuh seluruh tubuh luhan sambil berusaha mengenyahkan setiap kain yang ada pada tubuh indah itu.

Dengan sediikt bantuan dari luhan namja itu berhasil membuang gaun luhan. Tak puas sampai disana tangannya yang terampil mulai meremas payudara luhan yang maikn mengeras dibalik bra merah berenda miliknya.

"eennhh.. yifaannn…"

Namja itu seolah menulikan telingganya dan justru semakin intens mengerjai tubuh sensitive luhan. Dia menciumi seluruh wajah luhan dan di area sekitar leher dan tulang selangkanya yang menonjol.

Luhan seperti kehilangan akal sehatnya. Oke dia akui ini bukanlah sex pertamanya namun kenapa sensasi sentuhan namja tampan ini terasa lain di semua bagian tubuhnya memang tercipta untuknya. Segala yang ia sentuh bereaksi jauh dari dugaan luhan.

"dimana kamarmu sayang.." bisik namja itu.

"ennghh,,, lantai dua sebelah kiri…" jawab luhasa samil terus mendesah.

Tanpa babibu, namja itu mengangkat luhan ala bridal lalu melangkah menaiki tangga menuju kamar luhan.

Saat dimana dia dalam pelukan namja itu adalah saat termanis yang pernah luhan rasakan. Namja tampan itu memeperlakukannya layaknya seorang ratu yang harus menerima semua perlakuan khusus.

"aku bisa jalan sendiri yifan…" rengek luhan.

"tidak sayang… kau tak boleh kelelahan karena aku janjikan kalau kita akan bermain sangat lama…" katanya sambil tersenyum

Luhan memukul dada namja itu keras. "mesum!" katanya.

Namja itu terkekeh melihat tingkah menggemaskan luhan. "tanggamu banyak sekali.." gerutunya.

Luhan terkekeh."oh sayang,, ayolah tak mudah mendapatkan kenikmatan, kau harus berusaha ekstra untuk mengapainya." Pancing luhan lalu mengecup pipi namja itu.

"eoh,, kau menggodaku rusa nakal… baiklah jangan salahkan aku jika besok pagi kau tak bisa kemana-mana." Kayanya.

"tak masalah, besok hari minggu dan aku libur." Tantangnya.

Seringai muncul di bibir runcing itu. "bersiaplah rusa kecil, aku akan memakanmu habis malam ini." Ancam si namja.

"oh, tuan, aku tantang kau untuk melakukanya, jika tidak maka akulah yang akan memakanmu bulat-bulat. Kata luhan lalu dengan gesit dia melompat dari gendongan namja itu dan berlari ke kamarnya.

Namja itu sedikit terkejut namun sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum "kau memang rusa liar yang cantik luhan." Gumamnya. Dia kemudian mengikuti langkah rusa kecilnya menuju kamar. Saat dia masuk luhan sedang berdiri di depan ranjangnya dan tersenyum indah padanya. Seolah mengatakan padanya. Aku siap.

Dengan segera singa lapar itu menerjang buruannya. Sang rusa yang memang sudah sejak awal menyerah, hanya bisa pasrah dengan segala sentuhan sang singa di tubuhnya. Tanpa henti namja itu menghujami tubuh luhan dengan kenikmatan dalam sentuhan mautnya. Bahkan tanpa ia sadari tubuhnya telah polos dihadapan namja itu. Dengan cepat namja itu juga segera melucuti pakainnya. Luhan bisa dengan jelas melihat bukti gairah singa lapar itu dari betapa siapnya kejantanan sang namja itu di depan matanya. Panjang, besar dan berotot. Bahkan ia sempat tak yakin miliknya akan cocok dengan ukuran mulik namja itu.

"rileks sayang…" bisiknya.

Namja tadi mulai menindih luhan dan menciumnya lagi. Entah sudah berapa kali bibir itu menerima lumatan namun anehnya bibir itu selalu merespon sama. Mendamba.

Tangan putih nan terampil sang namja juga tak kalah ikut andil dalam memanjakan luhan. Dengan lembut ia memijat dan sesekali meremas kasar payudara luhan dengan tempo yang tak beraturan sehingga membuat sang empunya mengerang nikmat. Mulut namja itu beralih menuju pucuk payudara luhan yang sudah mengeras. Dia mengulum dan sesekali mengigit kecil benda kemerahan itu gemas.

"aagghh.. yifan…" erang luhan lagi.

Tak lagi sabar akhirnya namj itu mulai merasuki milik luhan. Ketat dan sempit. Itulah yang bisa ia gambarkan.

"aaagghh.. ssssshh… kau sempit sayang…"

"aagghh.. yi..aah..yifan…" racau luhan sambil mendekap punggung polos namja itu dan menekan tubuh namja itu semakin rapat padanya. Tak ayal tindakannya itu mempermudah kejantannan namja itu merasukinya.

"JLLEB"

"aagghh…." Desah keduanya puas.

Tak berselang lama namja itu mulai mengerakkan pinggulnya. Dengan gerakan berirama ia berusaha menemukan titik terdalam rusa cantik itu untuk memuaskanya. hentakan-hentakan pinggulnya makin dia percepat sesekali bahkan ia sampai membuat tubuh mungil luhan tergoncang keras.

"ah..ah…ah..yes..ahh..god..! yi..ahh…" luhan bahkan sampai tak sanggup meneruskan kata-katanya karena namja itu berkali-kali mencapai titik terdalamnya.

"rasakan aku sayang.. rasakan setiap sentuhanku.." bisisknya sambil mengecup punggung luhan yang tepat ada di hadapnnya.

"aahh.. I'm closer… oh.. ..aahh…ah.." luhan mendesah keras karena ia akan mencapai puncaknya.

Namja itu makin mempercepat hentakan pinggulnya karena dia tahu luhan akan segera sampai. Dan setelah tusukan ketiganya luhan melenguh kencang. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan lemas. Namja itu membalik badan luhan sehingga kini yeoja cantik itu tidur telentang di bawahnya. Bibirnya setengah terbuka dan matanya terpejam. Sungguh pemandangan terindah yang pernah ia lihat. Belum lagi kedua tubuh mereka yang masih menyatu. Ia membelai wajah luhan dan menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi wajah cantik itu.

"lelah.." katanya lembut.

Luhan mengangguk. "jangan berhenti karena aku, selesaikan permainana kita sampai akhir. Aku tahu kau belum sampai."

"aku tahu, aku hanya ingin memberimu jeda sebelum kembali memakanmu sayang.." katanya santai.

Luhan tersenyum lalu tanpa di duga ia membalik posisi mereka sehingga kini keadaan berbalik, luhanlah yang ada diatas tubuh namja itu. "biarka aku yang memuaskanmu, sayang.." katanya seduktif sambil mengigit sedikit bibirnya.

"oh.. rusa nakal,,, baiklah. tunjuka padaku kemampaunmu."

Luhan hanya tersenyum kecil lalu mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya sehingga kejantanan namja itu yang memang masih tertanam ditubhnya menghujam lubangnya keras.

"akh..akh…" dia meracau tak jelas sambil terus mencari kenikmatanya. Namja itu tak mau tinggal diam. ia meraih payudara indah luhan dan mulai meremas benda kenyal itu keras.

"kulum,, yifan.. ahh.. kulum.." rengek luhan.

"dengan senang hati…" katanya lalu mulai melakukan perintah luhan. Ia megulum kedua benda kenyal nan besar itu rakus layaknya bayi kelaparan. Sesekali ia menggigit dan menyesapnya kuat sehingga muncul bercak merah keunguan di sekitarnya.

"ah,, ah,, yeah,, hisap" katanya sambil membelai rambut namja itu sambil menekan kepala namja itu agar semakin dalam mengulum payudaranya.

Setelah sekian lama bergulat panas diatas ranjang ia merasakan kejantanan namja itu mulai membesar didalam miliknya. Dengan gerakan cepat ia menaik turunkan pinggulnya .

"sayang.. terus.. aku semakin dekat.. aahh.. arrrgghhhtt….." dan akhirnya namja itu mendapatnkan puncaknya. Puncak terindah yang pernah ia lalui selama ini.

Setelah keduanya mengatur nafas mereka, saling menatap dalam diam. dengan lembut ia menyentuh wajah luhan yang sedang terpejam dan sedikit bernafas terengah.

"kau hebat…"

Luhan membuka mata indahnya lalu tersenyum cerah. "kau jauh lebih hebat…" pujinya.

Keduanya tersenyum lalu namja itu menarik luhan mendekat padanya dan mendekap tubuh polo situ erat.

"tidurlah, kau pasti lelah." Katanya sambil membelai helainan rambut hitam luhan yang lembut.

"hmmm…" jawab luhan pelan lalu mulai memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

Sadar luhan sudah tertidur, namja itu kembali membuaka matanya dan merutuki kebodohanya. Dengan frustasi dia mengacak rambutnya.

"apa yang sudah kau lakukan oh sehun…." Batinnya.

TBC

NAH LO? KOK MALAH JADI SEHUN? KATANYA TADI YIFAN? HAYO…? KENAPA BISA GANTI? HAYO..?

Tenang.. kawan, semua ada jawabanya kok.. kalian hanya perlu duduk santai, membaca dan jangan lupa repiu. Maka jawaban dari semua yang ingin kalian ketahui akan muncul…! Ahhaha… peace people..!

Okelah sudah cukup aku berkoar. Aku musti lanjutin ini ff, biar bisa update kilat.

Sampai jumpa di chap depan kawan

Sign

LeeEunSan

EunhyukLegalWife


	3. Chapter 3

Author :Lee Eun San

Title :The million dollar catch

Genre :Romance

Length :Chaptered

Cast : luhan

And selebihnya akan muncul satu persatu. Coba kailian tebak. Kalo berhasil hadiahnya upadate kilat bin cepat ! buuing..buing….(hahaah.. ketawa setan)

This story based on Sussan Marelly novel, but this story belongs to me.

Previous chap…

Sadar luhan sudah tertidur, namja itu kembali membuaka matanya dan merutuki kebodohanya. Dengan frustasi dia mengacak rambutnya.

"apa yang sudah kau lakukan oh sehun…." Batinnya.

.

.

Chapter 3

Sehun berkali-kali merutuki kebodohannya sendiri seharusnya bukan seperti ini. Seharusnya dia tak menjadika luhan objek bals dendamnya pada wanita. Oh ayolah oh sehun kila kau bisa menyesal di awal maka tak akan pernah ada orang yang kecewa pada pilihannya.

Semuanya berawal dari siang itu

FLASHBACK ON

Dua namja tampan dengan stelan mahal di tubuh proposional mereka tampak sedang asik dengan pekerjaan didepan meja. Yang satu menghadap laptop dan yang lainnya duduk tepat di depannya sambil memeriksa berkas-berkas yang tersususn rapi di depannya.

"jadi hyung, kau sudah memutuskan untuk menyetujui usulan aunt jandi?" kata seorang dari mereka. Wajahnya tampan namun terkesan sangat dingin dan angkuh, dia ter indikasi bernama oh sehun. Putra tunggal keluarga oh sekaligus sepupu dari namja yang kini duduk didepannya.

"aniyo. Wae?" jawab namja di depannya yang tak kalah tampan. Wajah mereka nyaris serupa, dingin kaku dan yah.. sedikit sadis. Namja yang ini memiliki wajah yang sedikit lebih besar dengan mata tajam berbingkai alis tebal . hidung dan tulang pipinya tinggi dan bibirnya tebal. Namja tampan ini terindikasi bernama wu yifan atau sering juga di panggil kris. Dia adalah putra tunggal keluarga wu.

"lalu kau ingin mengabaikannya begitu saja,eoh? Oh ayolah hyung kau seperti tak tahu kelakuan nenek labil itu saja." Jawab sehun.

"entahlah. Aku juga sedikit bingung dengan hal itu. Kau tahu kan aku sedang sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Di tambah lagi nenek labil itu dengan segala ide gilanya, oh god! Mau jadi apa hidupku." Keluhnya bosan.

"yeah,, dia kadang memang sering menjengkelkan. Lalu kau mau apa? Menolak?" hell no right?"

Yifan mengangguk. "tau sendiri sifat kolot dan pemaksanya yang tak pernah hilang."

Sehun ikut mengangguk. "dia tak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja sebelum semua keinginannya tepenuhi."

"yap!"

"eung hyung sebenarnya aku ada ide.."

Kening yifan mengkerut "ide? Untuk?"

"masalahmu. Bagaimana kalau aku saja yang menggantikanmu untuk bertemu dengannya?" tawar sehun

"eh? Serius? Kau mau?" yifan sedikit terlihat terkejut.

"yeah, aku sednag bosan belakangan ini. Aku ingin sedikit bermain." Kata sehun acuh

"memang kemana perginya gadis-gadismu itu tuan muda oh?"

"mereka masih ada, tapi aku sudah bosan dengan mereka. Aku butuh mainan baru."

"jadi kau akan bermain dengan salah satu cucu aunt jandi? Kau tak takut mereka mengenalimu?"

Sehun tertawa mengejek."oh ayolah hyung, mereka tak akan pernah sadar. Mereka akan selalu takluk padaku sama seperti yang lainnya selama ini. Tak akan ada waktu untuk mempelajari atau mencari tahu tentang aku ataupun kau. Wanita selalu sama hanya harta dan hidup nyaman yang mereka pikirkan. Selebihnya nol!" jawab sehun yakin

Yifan mengangguk "yeah.. kurasa memang seperti itulah. Wanita-wanita itu hanya enak untuk di tiduri bukan untuk di nikahi. Ahahahah…"katanya sambil tertawa.

"jadi bolehkah aku menggantikanmu hyung?" Tanya sehun memastikan

"tentu saja bodoh! Aku justru sangat senang dengan idemu. Aku jadi tak perlu capek mengatur ulang jadwalku hanya untuk menemui gadis tak penting itu."

Sehun tersenyum puas. "ok! Baiklah kalau begitu."

Lalu keduanya tersenyum bersamaan.

FLASHBACK OFF

"shit!" maki sehun kesal.

Dia memandang wajah damai luhan yang tertidur di sampingnya dan semua rasa bersalah itu mulai menggerogotinya.

"bagaimana kau begitu saja menyimpulkan semuanya seperti itu OH! Sekarang lihat hasilnya. Apa yang akan kau katakan pada luhan?" batinnya.

Sungguh sebelum mengenal luhan dia selalu mengangap wanita itu layaknya barang bagus yang hanya indah untuk di pandang dan di jamah dan setelah ada lagi keluaraan terbaru dia akan segera meninggalkan barang lamanya dan mengejar yang baru. Brengsek memang dan dia mengakuinya. Tapi itu dulu.

"aku harus bagaimana sayang…" katanya sambil mengelus pipi putih luhan yang masih tertidur.

Semakin ia melihat luhan semakin pula ia merasa hatinya ditersayat. Seolah ada pisau tak kasat mata yang sedikit demi sedikit berusaha mengoyak hatinya. Tak terbayangkan bagaiman reaksi luhan kelak jika gadis itu tahu bahwa dia membodohinya. Membayangkan gadis itu menangis sungguh menyakitkan. Dadanya sesak bahkan nyaris meledak. Otakknya seolah tak bisa bergerak, semuanya salah, ia salah sikapnya salah dan yang paling parah ini semua terjadi atas kemauannya.

"aku harus bagaiana? Aku tak mau kehilangan gadis ini. Dia berbeda. Aku yakin itu." Monolognya.

Tapi jika difikir lagi, akankah gadis ini bisa mengerti, setidaknya bisakah dia memberikan sedikit waktu untuk sehun untuk menjelaskan masalahnya.

Sehun menggeleng, jika dia ada di posisi luhan bahkan dia tak meyesal jika harus di penjara karena memukuli atau bahkan membunuhnya sekalipun.

"hhhh… brengsek!" umatnya.

Ia melirik jam kecil yang ada di nakas. Jam sudah menunjuk angka 2. "aku harus tidur, setidaknya agar otakku bisa sediikit lebih baik esok." Katanya.

Dia menarik luhan dalam dekapnnya lalu memeluk gadis itu erat. Seolah enggan ada jarak barang sejengkal. "aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu." Katanya sebelum mengecup pucuk kepala luhan.

Luhan sedikit terusik namun gadis itu masih setia dalam alam mimpinya. justru ia semakin merangsek kedalam pelukan sehun dan ikut memeluk tubuh polos sehun erat.

Sehun menghela nafas berat lalu menutup matanya.

"semoga esok lebih baik." Doanya sebelum menutup mata.

.

.

pagi datang dengan sinar matahari yang terang di awal musim musim gugur yang hangat. Luhan sedikit terusik dengan sinar matahari yang masuk lewat celah jendela kamarnya.

Matanya mengerjap pelan sambil beruasaha menangkap sinar lewat retinanya. Ia mengusap wajahnya pelan sebelum membuka matanya. Pemandangan pertama yang tersaji di depannya adalah dada polos sehun(yang dikira yifan). Belum lagi pelukan erat yang namja itu di tubuhnya membuat rona merah muda tak bisa ia sembunyikan dari wajah cantiknya. Langsung saja kenangan indah mereka semalam melintas layaknya kilasan film di otaknya. dia melirik jam "oh sudah siang," katanya lalu mencoba melepaskan pelukan sehun di tubuhnya. Ia melakukannya dengan sangat pelan karena tak ingin membangunkan sehun.

Setelah sedikit usaha akhirnya ia berhasil lolos dan langsung menyambar sebuah kemeja yang ia yakin milik sehun dan memakainya asal kemudian keluar kamar untuk membuat sarapan.

Sehun merasa ada yang hilang, dia meraba samping tempat dimana luhan tidur sebelumnya namun nihil, gadis itu sudah menghilang dari tempatnya, sontak matanya langsung terbuka. Diabaikannya rasa pening di kepalanya akibat tiba-tiba membuka matanya.

"luhan.." gumamnya. Dengan cepat ia meraih celana pendeknya dan langsung keluar kamar mencari sosok luhan. Saat dia keluar dia mencium aroma kopi dan masakan. Rasa paniknya sedikit hilang.

"di maish ada,," katanya. Sehun menuruni tangga menuju dapur. Di sana ia melihat luhan dengan hanya memakai kemejanya begitu lues berdiri didapur sambil memasak dan menyedukan kopi. Tubuhnya yang indah semakin terlihat mempesona dengan rambut hitammnaya yang ia biarkan tergerai begitu saja. Beberapa saat sehun hanya mampu diam terpaku melihat sosok itu.

"kau,, kau ,, apa sebenarnya yang ada padamu…" keluh sehun frustasi.

Tak sengaja luhan menoleh dan mendapati sehun berdiri tak jauh darinya. Dia tersenyum sangat cantik lalu melambaikan tangannya. "good morning…" sapanya riang.

Demi semua koleksi barang mewahnya di rumah ia merasa tak ada yang sebanding dengan keindahan wajah luhan. Gadis itu tercipta begitu sempurna. Cantik tubuh indah otak cerdas dan kepribadian yang begitu mempesoana, sungguh berdosa mahluk yang sanggup membuat ciptaan tuhan itu bersedih dan menderita. Dan sialnya sehun yakin dirinya berpotensi untuk melakukan itu.

"morning, sweetheart.." katanya dengan senyum yang coba ia berikan.

"kenapa hanya berdiri, duduklah aku sedang membuat sarapan untuk kita." Katanya riang tanpa sedikitpun meninggalkan senyum di wajanya.

Sehun berjalan mendekat, namun alih-alaih duduk justru pemuda tampan itu memilih untuk memeluk luhan dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk sempit bahu luhan.

"eh.."kaget luhan saat ia merasakan pelukan dan deru nafas hangat sehun di lehernya.

"kau masih mengantuk,eoh?" katanya sambil mengusap sayang rambut keemasan sehun.

Sehun mengangguk kecil.

"makanya duduk saja, sebentar lagi aku selesai kok." Nasehat luhan. Sehun mengeleng. Pemuda tampan itu justru memilih mencium bahu luhan yang sedikit terekspos karena kerah longgar di kemejanya.

"shirro…" manjanya.

Luhan mendengus kecil. "ayolah tuan wu,, ini hanya sebentar ok!" kata lugan bercanda.

Perasaan sehun makin kalut saat luhan lagi-lagi memanggilnya wu. Dia makin gencar menciumi semua area yang ia bisa jangkau, seolah ingin mengungkapakan kegundahannya.

Luhan terkikik geli tanpa berfikir macam-macam. Dia hanya tahu pemuda tampan ini begitu memujanya. Dia mengecilkan kompornya lalu memutar tubuhnya sehingga kini dia tepat berada di hadapan namja taman bertinggi maximal itu. Dia menangkup wajah tampan itu dan mengecup lembut bibir tipis milik namja itu.

"duduklah dan tunggu. Aku tak akan lama. I promise." Katanya.

Sehun mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju meja makan yang tak jauh dari sana. Setelah sehun beralih luhan kembali berkutat dengan masakannya yang sebentar lagi siap. Sehun mengamati setiap gerakan luhan. Dia sungguh sangat menyukai luhan.. hanya luhan dan sampai kapanpun dia tak apkan rela melepakan gadis cantik itu dari sisinya. Entah bagaimanapun itu dia tak peduli.

Tak sampai lima menit luhan menghampirinya dengan dua buah piring berisi nasi goreng dan telur di atasnya. Setelah meletakknya dia kembali kedapur untuk mengambil dua cangkir kopi untuk mereka masing-masing.

"nasi goreng Beijing dan kopi.. sarapan yang cukup layak bukan?" Tanya luhan

Sehung mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "apapun itu asal itu darimu aku menyukainya."

"ttsskk,, kau begitu pandai merayu tuan wu yang terhormat."

"terima kasih atas pujiannya." Jawab sehun.

Keduanya lalu tersenyum dan mulai acara sarapan mereka sambil sesekali bergurau mesra. Selesai sarapan keduanya saling membantu untuk memebereskan sisa makan mereka.

"kau akan kemana setelah ini?" Tanya luhan

"tak ada, aku libur." Jawab sehun.

"oh.."

"wae? Kau tak mau jauh dariku eoh?" kata sehun jahil.

"eh? Aku? Wae?" jawan luhan malu.

Sehun tersenyum lalu memeluk luhan dari belakang. "katakan saja kau tak mau aku jauh sayang.."

"eh.. itu…eum,,, benar." Jawab luhan sambil menutup wajhnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia begitu malu mengatakan kenyataan itu pada sehun yang nota bene orang baru.

Sehun terkekeh meliat tingkah lucu luhan. "kau begitu menggemaskna aku jadi tak sabar untuk kembali memakanmu.." kata sehun sambil mulai menciumi wajah luhan gemas. Luhan terkikik kegelian.

"ahahha.. ini geli yifan,,,"

Tak sabar sehun langsung membalik tubuh luhan dan menggedongnya ala koala. Dengan rakus ia kembali mencium bibir luhan sambil mengarahkan tubuh mereka ke dalam kamar. Setelah sampai disana sehun melempar luhan keranjang dan mulai menindih gadis itu.

"aku tak yakin bisa berhenti melakukan ini sayang…" katanya.

"than don't…" jawab luhan dengan mata sayunya yang begitu indah.

Seolah diberi lampu hijau sehun kembali menerjang tubuh luhan dan adegan panas keduanya kembali terulang sama seperti semalam. Seolah tak pernah puas, kedua insan ini saling memadu kasih.

"ah..ah.. yifan…" luhan meracau tak jelas saat lagi-lagi sehun menumbuk tepat ke titik berputar dan tubuhnya begitu panas.

"demi tuhan kau sungguh nikmat sayang…" kata sehun sambil meneruskan hentakan pinggulnya yang kian kasar dan intens

Hari hampir siang saat keduanya tidur terkulai di atas ranjang sambil berpelukan erat. Luhan menidurkan kepalanya di dada sehun sedangkan namja itu mengelus punggung polos luhan lembut.

"kkrriinngg…." Tiba-tiba ponsel sehun berdering.

Dengan malas ia beranjak dan mengambil benda itu. "yeoboseo,"

"aku masih diluar, hm,,, baiklah aku tahu. Dua jam lagi aku akan kesana. Sampai jumpa." Sehun menutup telponya .

"kau akan pergi?" Tanya luhan.

Sehun menoleh kearah luhan. "ya, aku ada janji dengan salah satu klien untuk main golf. Wae? Kau tak ingin aku pergi?" goda sehun

"tsskk dan kemudian kau akan ters menidiriku sampai hari kembali pagi begitu.. huh…?" dengus luhan

Sehun tergelak mendengarnya. "ahahahha.. kau seperti bisa membaca pikiranku lu,, memang itulah hal yang akan kau lakukan seharian ini jika aku tak ada janji dengan klien ini."

"kalau begitu kenapa kau tak segera bersiap? Bukankah itu penting." Tanya luhan.

"yeah, itu memang penting tapi yang lebih penting lagi ayo temani aku mandi.." kata sehun dengan seringai mesum.

"oh jangan lagi…? Aku bahkan sampai pingsan dan kau masih menginginkanya lagi?" pekik luhan

"no,,no.. hanya mandi. Aku janji hanya mandi. Ok!" rayu sehun

"janji?" Tanya luhan

Sehun menunjukan dua jarinya "janji."

"baiklah.."

Setelah berfikir sejenak luhan meluluskan permintaan sehun. Namun janji awalnya yang hanya mandi justru berubah haluan. Kini keduanya justru asik saling melumat dan menghisap. Yeah you know what I mean right. They are making love again. Bloody hell!

Acara mandi yang seharusnya memakan waktu paling lama lima belas menit untuk ukuran normal harus berlangsung sampai nyaris satu setengah jam.

Kini sehun sedang berdiri di depan kaca sambil memakai bajunya sedangkan si gadis hanya memakai bathrobe dan mengeringkan rambutnya.

"aku bahkan harus mandi dua kali pagi ini karenamu." Keluh luhan.

"sorry for that sweety.." jawab sehun dengan senyumanya.

Sebenarnya sedari tadi sehun sedanga berperang dengan batinnya haruskan dia mengaku sekarang dan menanggung resiko luhan meninggalkannya atau menyimpan ini semua dulu? Tapi sampai kapan? Bukankah bangkai akan tetap tercium di manapun kau menyembunyikannya?

"now or never!" tekatnya.

setelah meyakinkan dirinya dengan keputusan yang ia ambil. Sehun berbalik dan menatap luhan yang masih berusaha mengeringkan rambutnya.

"lu…" panggilnya.

"hmmm…" respon luhan santai.

"ada yang ingin aku katakan." Kata sehun gugup.

"lalu? Ya sudah katakan saja." Jawabnya enteng.

"aku serius lu, kumohon."

Luhan menghentikan kegiatannya dan beralih menatap sehun yang berdiri di depannya. Namja itu sudah rapi dengan kemeja yang kemarin ia gunakan.

"oke,,oke.. kau mendapatkan perhatianku tuan wu yifan. Jadi ada apa hm.." katanya

Sehun mengehembuskan nafasnya pelan. "aku ingin minta maaf padamu dulu sebelumnya. Aku yakin ini akan mengejutkanmu. Tapi sungguh aku punya alasan , setidaknya nanti bairkan aku menjelakannya ok..?" kata sehun

Alis luhan naik sebelah. Jujur ia bingung kemana arah omongan sehun. "apa sebenarnya maksudmu aku tak mengerti. Coba kau jelaskan." Tuntutnya.

"sebenarnya,," sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"sebenarnya apa? Kau membuatku takut." Jujur luhan.

Sehun menatap manik hitam luhan dalam "maaf, luhan aku bukan wu yifan."

TBC

DUUAARRR….! APA APAN INI?

Well, gimana reaksi uri lulu setelah denger pengakuan si makne eoh? Apa dia marah? Atau justru seneng? I don't know. Hehehe..

Gak usah panjang bacotnya yang penting aku minta dukungannya ama kalian aja reader yang terhormat. Maski sakit banget di hati *sambil nunjuk dada* ngeliad silent reader yg bejibun jumlahnya dan yg repiu Cuma secuil tapi itu tak akan menghentikanku untuk menulis.! Yosh! Aku pasti bisa!

Baiklah hentikan semua drama saya barusan sebelum kalian muntah. Well semoga kedepannya aku bisa terus update cepet.

Last but not least thanks buat yang udah baca, repiu dan fav atau folo aku. Aku gak bisa kasih apa-apa buat kalian oke..aku Cuma bisa kasih lanjutan ffnya aja. Ehheeh…

Ya sudah lah sampai jumpa di chap depan kawan see ya..

Sign

Lee Eun San

EunhyukLegalWife


	4. Chapter 4

Author :Lee Eun San

Title :The million dollar catch

Genre :Romance

Length :Chaptered

Cast : luhan

And selebihnya akan muncul satu persatu. Coba kailian tebak. Kalo berhasil hadiahnya upadate kilat bin cepat ! buuing..buing….(hahaah.. ketawa setan)

This story based on Sussan Marelly novel, but this story belongs to me.

Previous chap…

Sehun mengehembuskan nafasnya pelan. "aku ingin minta maaf padamu dulu sebelumnya. Aku yakin ini akan mengejutkanmu. Tapi sungguh aku punya alasan , setidaknya nanti bairkan aku menjelakannya ok..?" kata sehun

Alis luhan naik sebelah. Jujur ia bingung kemana arah omongan sehun. "apa sebenarnya maksudmu aku tak mengerti. Coba kau jelaskan." Tuntutnya.

"sebenarnya,," sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"sebenarnya apa? Kau membuatku takut." Jujur luhan.

Sehun menatap manik hitam luhan dalam "maaf, luhan aku bukan wu yifan."

.

.

Chapter 4

Luhan mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja dia dengar dari mulut namja yang berdiri tak jauh darinya itu. "apa maksudmu ? kau bukan yifan? Huh… ?" luhan berdiri dan menatap sehun.

"please lu, dengarkan penjelasanku…" mohon sehun

"katakan…" jawabnya dingin.

Sehun terlihat gugup dan ragu untuk membuka mulutnya. "aku memang bukan yifan aku oh sehun, sepupunya." Kata sehun pelan.

Luhan mendelik tajam pada sehun."MWORAGOYA? NEO JINJJA?" makinya keras

Sehun hanya bisa menunduk sambil menyesali semua perbuatannya.

"huh,, astaga..! jadi astaga. Aku tak percaya ini. Kau menipuku huh? YAK! MARHAEBWA!" teriak luhan sekali lagi. Matanya mulai berair. Jujur rasanya sekarang dia seperti orang bodoh.

"lu,,,"

"stop! Jangan sebut namaku dengan mulut brengsekmu!" maki luhan.

"aku tahu aku salah, oke. Tapi kau harus tahu apa yang aku katakan semalam itu benar. Aku menyukaimu lu,," kata sehun sambil berusaha mendekati luhan.

"berhenti disana atau aku akan panggil polisi!"

Sehun mengehentikan langkahnya hanya beberapa meter dari tempat luhan berdiri. "please…"

Luhan mendengus "kau fikir aku akan percaya pada semua kata-kata busukmu itu hah? Setelah kau membodohiku apa kau kira aku tak punya otak! Kau,,,cepat keluar…!"

"lu,,, kumohon dengarkan aku.."

"KELUAR! KUBILANG KELUAR KAU BRENGSEK!"

Sehun menghela nafasnya putus asa. Dia berbalik dan mulai mengambil semua barang miliknya. Luhan hanya bisa terdiam sambil memegangi kepalanya yang mendadak pusing.

"apa yanga sudah aku lakukan?" rutuknya frustasi.

"aku pergi lu, jaga dirimu." Sehun sekali lagi berpamitan pada luhan meskipun dia tahu yeoja cantik itu mungkin tak akan menggubrisnya.

Tak lama suara mobil terdengar. Sehun sudah pergi, sekarang hanya tinggal luhan sendiri. Dalam diam dia mulai menangis. Ia menangisi kebodohannya yang sekali lagi bisa tertipu oleh lelaki.

"kau memang bodoh kim luhan!"

.

.

Ini akhir pekan. Sudah jadi teradisi di keluarga kim kalau seteiap akhir pekan dan mereka tidak sibuk biasanya semua akan berkumpul. Luhan sudah mendapat kabar dari salah satu adiknya kalau mereka sedang menuju rumah. Luhan merasa dia membutuhkan tempat mengadu, dan luhan yakin tempatnya hanya satu, keluarganya. Maka ia bergegas mengganti bajunya dan segera melesat menuju rumah keluarganya.

Luhan adalah sulung dari tiga bersaudara. Sejak kecil dia hidup di keluarga yang sedikit rumit. Kenapa rumit? Oke luhan akui dia masih punya dua orang tua tapi nyatanya peran ayah di keluarganya nyaris jarang bisa luhan temui. Ayahnya adalah seorang seniman dengan jiwa bebasnya yang tak terbendung. Lelaki itu suka sekali pergi berbulan-bulan tanpa kabar dan pulang tiba-tiba sesuka hatinya. Setiap kali ia bertanya pada ayahnya , sang ayah hanya menjawab dia menuruti panggilan hatinya, bloody hell! Menuruti panggilan hati dan meninggalkan istrimu dengan ketiga anak gadis yang butuh perhatian? Oh bisakah luhan menyebutnya egois? Dan ya, memang begitulah luhan menganggap ayahnya. Luhan tahu ayahnya memang mencintai ibunya dan begitupula sebaliknya. Tapi yang kadang luhan pikirkan adalah kenapa ibunya masih saja bertahan dengan orang seperti ayahnya. Ibunya masih sangat cantik untuk ukuran wanita paruh baya beranak tiga. Dia yakin ibunya bisa mendapatkan lelaki yang jauh lebih baik daripada ayahnya yang brengsek itu. Ibunya adalah asisten dokter di sebuah rumah sakit di dekat rumahnya.

Luhan punya dua saudara perempuan yang satu berjarak dua tahun darinya dan yang paling bungsu empat tahun darinya. Adiknya yang nomor satu adalah seorang penulis sekaligus pemerhati tanaman. Namanya kim kyungsoo. dia adalah pribadi yang sangat lugu dan polos. Dia selalu menjadi yang paling netral diantara ketiga saudara itu karena dia beranggapan dia adalah penengah, jadi tak boleh berpihak. Dia selalu berkata bahwa dia akan memandang semua masalah dari sudut pandang keduanya. Adiknya sekarang bekerja disebuah kantor penerbitan kecil yang memperkerjakannya sejak setahun yang lalu. Kyungsoo sangat suka tanaman, di flat kecilnya kau bisa melihat begitu banyak tanaman yang bisa ia tumbuhkan. Seolah tangannya itu memiliki sentuhan magis yang mampu membuat tumbuhan begitu cepat bertumbuh. Bahkan kyungsoolah yang mengubah wajah rumahnya yang dulu gersang menjadi asri dan indah sekarang, seingat luhan, dulu rumahnya tak begitu rindang namun kini luhan bisa mendapati taman indah di samping rumah sederhana milik keluarganya, belum lagi sebuah kanopi beratap daun menjalar yang bahkan luhan sendiri tak tahu apa namanya yang menghiasi jalan kecil ke area belakang rumahnya. Tumbuhan itu akan sangat indah jika sedang berbunga. Bunga-bunga kecil kekuningan akan muncul dan meramaikan suasana rumahnya yang hampir seluruhnya berhiaskan tanaman.

Adiknya yang nomor dua atau si bungsu, adalah sosok yang sangat bertolak belakang dari adiknya yang pertama, zitao adalah sosok yang sedikit acuh pada keadaan walaupun luhan tahu sebenarnya terkadang zitao hanya mencoba tak ikut campur pada masalah orang. Zitao adalah pribadi yang cukup ramah dan yang paling penting dia sangat pintar. Di usianya yang baru di awal dua puluhan dia sudah menyelesaikan tiga gelar pasca sarjana di bicang sains. Luar biasa bukan? Dia adalah lulusan terbaik UCLA. Tapi alih-alih bekerja di bidang itu dia justru lebih memilih menjadi tutor untuk membantu para mahasiwa tuna rungu yang ingin belajar sains? What a strange choice,huh? Tapi begitulah zitao. Dia akan selalu dan selalu berdiri di jalannya tanpa mau ada yang memngusiknya. Katanya uang tak begitu penting untukknya. Ilmu yang ia dapatkan sudah selayaknya jadi milik orang-orang yang memiliki hasrat dan kemauan didalam dirinya. Dan dia yakin banyak sekali orang yang memilikinya namun terhalang oleh keterbatasan fisik yang terkadang menghambat langkah mereka untuk menggapai impiannya. Maka dari itulah zitao memilih menekuni bidangnya sekarang.

Setelah berkendara tak lebih dari setengah jam, luhan bisa melihat rumahnya . di halaman dia melihat tiga buah mobil sudah terparkir rapi. Luhan yakin kedua adiknya sudah datang lebih dulu. Setelah memarkir mobilnya, luhan bergegas turun untuk segera menemui keluarganya.

"ah.. eonnie wasso.." sambut kyungsoo ramah.

Luhan tersenyum lalu memeluk adik tersayangnya itu. "ne, nan wasso. Eomma odiga?"

"dapur, dia sedang bersama zitao yang merengek minta dibuatkan ttopoki."

"eh? Ttopoki?" kata luhan aneh.

"hung,, katanya dia rindu masakan korea. Tcih,,padahal dia sudah hampir setengah tahun tinggal di korea tapi masih saja begitu. Dasar makne."

Luhan terkekeh geli melihat cara bicara kyungsoo yang dia anggap menggemaskan. Tak sadar dia mencubit pip gembil adiknya

"yaakk! Appo lulu! Hhaiisshh.. memang aku ini anak kecil eoh?" sungut kyungsoo.

Luhan tergelak. "kau memang akan selalu jadi adik kecilku kyungsoo-ya.."

"eomma….!eonnie mengganguku..!" Adiknya merajuk dan mencoba mencari bantuan.

"yak! Dasar pengadu!"

"biar saja,!" jawabnya lalu melengos pergi melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Sang ibu muncul dari dapur dengan paron bergambar bunga yang masih menempel di tubuhnya. Di tangannya ia melihat sang ibu membawa sendok.

"oh, lulu wasso?" katanya ramah.

Luhan selalu menyukai ibunya. Ibu yang ramah, sabar dan yang pasti sangat menyayanginya dan kedua adiknya.

Luhan mendekat lalu memeluk wanita yang melahirkanya itu erat. "ne, eomma. " katanya

"sudah makan? Eomma membuat masakan kesukaanmu." Ibunya mengelus pipi anaknya itu lembut.

"hhm,, aku akan makan tapi aku akan meletakkan tasku dulu." Jawab luhan.

Ibunnya mengangguk lalu kembali menghilang kedapur. Tak berselang lama ia melihat sang adik muncul dengan semangkuk besar makanan mengepul yang dia yakin pasti adalah ttopoki.

"eoh? Kau sudag datang? Hai.." jawabnya santai.

Luhan mendengus melihat kelakuan adinya. "yak! Setidaknya sapa aku dengan kata-kata yang lebih sopan bodoh!" semburnya.

Zitao hanya menggendikan bahunya cuek, "oke I will.." jawab sang adik.

"tsskk… anak itu masih saja tak berubah." Dengusnya.

Setelah sibuk dengan urusan masing masing, tepat tengah hari mereka sudah berkumpul di meja makan untuk makan siang bersama.

"kau yang pimpin doa zitao." Putus kyungsoo.

"naega? Wae?" kata zitao tak terima. Dia sudah terlalu lapar sekarang.

"karena kau yang sudah mengambil makanan pertama, itu tradisinya. Tsskk,, lama di amerika kau lupa eoh?" ejek luhan.

Zitao memandang luhan sengit" arra,, arra.."

Semuanya hening " bapa di surga, terimakasih untuk semua berkat yang kau berikan pada kami hari ini. Kami mohon berkati semua makanan kami dan terus jaga kami. Amien." Kata zitao.

Setelahnya keluarga kecil itu mulai makan dengan tenang hanya sesekali ada keributan kecil yang terjadi antara luhan dan zitao.

Selesai makan, kyungsoo membantu ibunya membereskan meja sebelum duduk bergabung bersama ke dua saudaranya yang sedang asik menonton tivi.

"jadi bagiaman kencanmu dengan si wu itu?" zitao bertanya tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari layar tivi yang menampilkan sebuah acara peragaan busana.

"bukankah akhir pekan ini kalian berencana bertemu?" kyungsoo ikut angkat bicara.

Luhan menghela nafasnya. "hhh,,,"

Kedua adiknya merasa ada yang tidak beres. Mereka tahu benar bagaiaman luhan. Jika tak ada masalah yeoja itu akan dengan santai bicara panjang lebar.

"tell me what happened?" tuntut zitao sambil menatap kakaknya.

"aku memang ada janji dengan tuan wu itu. Tapi yang aku dapat justru sebuah kejutan." Kata luhan

Otomatis kedua kening adiknya mengekrut. "kejutan? Apa maksudmu? Tanya kyungsoo.

"wajahnya jelek? Sikapnya buruk?" tebak zitao.

Luhan menggeleng "lebih dari itu."

"eh?" kaget keduanya.

"aku ditipu."

"MWORAGO?" kompak keduanya.

Setelahnya luhan mulai cerita semuanya pada kedua adiknya. Wajah shock dan tak percaya jelas terpampang di wajah keduanya.

"oh my fuck god! You have a sex with him?oh come on, lu.. are you stupid or something?" oke zitao tak masalah dengan gaya hidup bebas karena diapun sudah lama tinggal di amerika sama seperti luhan. Tapi ayolah bercinta dengan orang yang tak kau kenal? apa ia masih bisa menyebut kakaknya itu waras?

"zizi… jaga bicaramu." Tegur kyungsoo pada adiknya.

"she is right kyung, I think I lost my brain. I even can't think anything now."

"oh, lulu…" kyungsoo mendekap kakaknya mencoba memberi dukungan.

"how dare him! Why he doin' this to you? Arrghh.. what a fuck guy." Racau zitao geram

"zi,, jaga bicaramu dan berhenti mengumpat orang. Kita belum tahu cerita selengkapnya."

Zitao melengos kesal melihat sikap sabar kakaknya yang satu ini.

"kau sudah mendengar penjelasannya?" Tanya kyungsoo.

Luhan menggeleng "aku terlalu marah. Aku mengusirnya sesaat setelah dia mengatakan semuanya padaku. Apa aku salah?" Tanya luhan dengan wajahnya yang mulai berair.

Melihat kesedihan di wajah cantik kakaknya kyungsoo memeluk tubuh itu lebih erat. "tidak, tidak.. kau tidak salah apapun lu,, akupun akan melakukan hal yang sama jika aku da di posisimu. "

Luhan mulai terisak "aku bodoh kan kyungie.." katanya sesengukan

"tidak,, tidak.. kau yang terbaik lu,,," hibur kyungsoo.

"aku bahkan jatuh kelubang yang sama dua kali, hhikss,,, hikss.. aku bodoh…" racau luhan lagi.

Tak tahan mendengar isakan sang kakak, zitao yang semula masih berdiri ikut memeluk luhan. "kau tidak bodoh lu. Sorry I lost control." Sesal zitao.

Ketiganya berpelukan untuk saling menguatkan. Tanpa mereka tahu, ibunya mendengarkan semua pembicaraan ketiganya. Tapi dia cukup hanya mendengar, dia tak mau mencampuri urusan mereka lebih dalam. Biarlah nanti jika luhan sendiri yang mendatanginya untuk bercerita dia baru akan membuka suara.

Hari itu dihabiskan dengan acara kumpul keluarga dan makan bersama sampai menjelang malam. Sekitar pukul Sembilan ketiganya pamit pulang.

"eomma.. kami pulang ne.." pamit kyungsoo.

Ibunya mengangguk "eung,, kalian hati-hati dijalan sudah larut dan kalian wanita." Pesannya.

Ketiganya mengangguk lalu bergantian memeluk ibunya.

"I love you mom,," kata zitao sebelum masuk mobilnya.

"I love you more sweetheart.." jawab sang ibu sambil mencium pipi zitao.

Tak lama satu persatu mobil itu meninggalkan halaman rumah. Sang ibu melambaikan tangannya sampai ketiganya menghilang di tikungan.

"hhh.. putri kita sudah dewasa chen-ah…" katanya pada langit. Yeoja itu mengeratkan blazer yang ia pakai karena hembusan angin yang sedikit kencang. Awal musim gugur meski hangat namun kadang anginya cukup mampu membuat tubuh wanita sepertinya merasakan ngilu.

"hhhmm, dingin.."

.

.

Hari berlalu begitu saja, luhan sudah kembali ke aktivitasnya yang nyaris membuatnya tak sempat istirahat. Dia bahkan sedikit berterimaka sih pada bosnya yang memberinya banyak kesibukan sehingga dia bisa melupakan masalahnya.

Hari ini luhan merasa tubuhnya sedikit kurang nyaman. Rasanya kepalanya pusing dan perutnya mual luar biasa, terlebih akhir-akhir ini dia sering muntah di pagi hari.

"kau tidak terlihat baik lu?" kata salah saut teman kantornya.

Luhan mencoba tersenyum "aku hanya kelelahan, minji-ah.."

"sebaiknya kau minta izin kedokter. Aku sering melihat kau memegangi kepalamu akhir-akhir ini." Sarannya.

"yah,, aku merasa sedikit sering pusing belakangan ini." Jawab luhan

"makanya , cobalah kau periksakan tubuhmu. Tidak baik mengabaikan kesehatan,eoh?"

Luhan tersenyum lalu mengangguk "baiklah, siang ini aku akan izin pada sajang-nim." Putus luhan

"mau aku antar?"

Luhan menggeleng. "tidak perlu, aku tahu kau juga sibuk. Terima kasih." Kata luhan tulus.

"tak perlu sungkan, kita kan teman." Jawab minji sambil tersenyum ramah.

Akhirnya saat jam makan siang luha izin untuk pulang lebih awal. Setelah menggantongi izin, dia segera keluar kantor dan pergi menemui dokter yang ia sudah sangat kenal.

"hai, dokter kim." Katanya ramah.

Sang dokter yang sedang menatap berkas di tangannya mendongak lalu tersenyum ramah.

"hai lu,," jawabnya santai.

Luhan masuk lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi yang ada di depan dokter itu. "eomma kemana?"

"oh,, dia sedang tugas keluar. Kau mencarinya?" Tanya sang dokter.

Luhan menggeleng. "aku mencarimu."

Dokter itu meletakkan berkas yang di pegangnya lalu menatap luhan. "well, jika kau mencariku, pasti ada yang tidak beres dengan tubuhmu. Apa tebakanku benar?"

Luhan mengagguk "ya, aku merasa kurang nyaman akhir-akhir ini. Aku sering pusing bahakan kalau pagi aku sering muntah." Adu luhan.

Dokter itu mengagguk. "baiklah, coba aku periksa. Kau naiklah ke ranjang itu."

Luhan menurut lalu menidurkan tubuhnya di ranjang putih yang biasa dipakai untuk memeriksa pasien.

Sang dokter dengan telaten mulai memeriksa luhan. "apa kau sedang stess akhir-akhir ini?"

Luhan mengagguk "ya, pekerjaanku banyak."

"lalu apa kau suka telat makan?"

Sekali lagi luhan mengangguk. Dokter itu juga mengagguk paham. Dia mengambil stetoskop dan mulai memeriksa luhan. Namun saat ia mengarahkan steoskkop itu pada perut luhan dia merasakan sesuatu.

"ehm, katamu kau sering mutah belakangan ini. Sejak kapan kau mulai mengalaminya?" Tanya dokter itu.

Luhan mencoba mengingat sebentar. "kurasa tiga minggu yang lalu. Dan nafsu makanku juga kadang sering tidak wajar. Kadang aku ingin sekali makan makanan yang aku tak suka dulunya." Kata luhan.

Dokter itu mengangguk lalu memeriksa nadi luhan. Dia mendengar sekali lagi untuk mencoba memastikan.

Dokter itu menyudahi acara periksanya lalu menyuruh luhan untuk duduk lagi di tempatnya semula.

"jadi aku sakit apa?" Tanya luhan.

"kau tidak sakit lu," jawab dokter itu lembut.

"eh? Tidak sakit lalu kenapa aku sering mual dan pusing?"

Dokter itu tersenyum sekilas. "itu adalah hal wajar untuk usia kehamilan di tahap awal lu," katanya pelan

Mata luhan mendelik "m,,mwo? Hh,,hamil? Aku?" gagap luhan.

Dokter itu mengangguk " ya, kau positif hamil, usianya baru lima minggu."

Luhan menutup mulutnya untuk menghalau kata-kata aneh yang mungkin keluar dari mulutnya.

"astaga.. apa lagi sekarang?"

TBC

Luhan hamil? Nah lo? Giman coba entar reaksi orang-orang? Pada mau tau? Gampang jawabanya ada di chap depan kok. So, stay tune di chenel ini ne,, (ehehehehe)

Cuap-cuapnya singkat aja, soalnya di kejar deadline.. see ya people…

Sign

Lee Eun San

EunhyukLegalWife


	5. Chapter 5

Author :Lee Eun San

Title :The million dollar catch

Genre :Romance

Length :Chaptered

Cast : luhan, sehun, yifan, kyungsoo, zitao and guest the rest…

This story based on Sussan Marelly novel, but this story belongs to me.

Previous chap…

Dokter itu tersenyum sekilas. "itu adalah hal wajar untuk usia kehamilan di tahap awal lu," katanya pelan

Mata luhan mendelik "m,,mwo? Hh,,hamil? Aku?" gagap luhan.

Dokter itu mengangguk " ya, kau positif hamil, usianya baru lima minggu."

Luhan menutup mulutnya untuk menghalau kata-kata aneh yang mungkin keluar dari mulutnya.

"astaga.. apa lagi sekarang?"

.

.

Chapter 5

Luhan hanya mampu membekap mulutnya untuk beberapa saat. Semua ini begitu mengejutkan dan tiba-tiba. Dia hamil? Dan ayahnya? Menyebutkanya saja dia tak sanggup.

"kau harus memberi tahu pasanganmu, lu. Dia harus tahu kalau dia akan segera menjadi seorang ayah." Nasehat dokter itu.

Luhan hanya diam.

"jangan beritahu eomma masalah ini, aku yang akan memberitahunya sendiri." Pesannya.

Dokter itu mengangguk. "pasti, itu sudah jadi kode etik seorang dokter, rusa kecil." Katanya ramah.

Luha selalu suka dengan atasan ibunya ini. Dokter kim woobin adalah dokter senior yang sudah memperkerjakan ibunya hampir sepuluh tahun lebih. Dia adalah seorang duda tanpa anak. Istrinya meninggal saat dia melahirkan dan sayangnya anak mereka juga ikut meninggal. Sosoknya sangat ramah dan periang. Lagi pula dia juga sangat tampan dan gayanya sungguh elegan. Kadang luhan berfikir kenapa ibunya tidak pacaran saja dengan dokter ini. Dia tampan, mapan dan yang pasti luhan yakin dia akan selalu ada di samping ibunya kapanpun.

"baiklah aku pergi sekarang. Aku harus kembali ke kantor." Bohong luhan.

"baiklah, jaga kesehatan. Ingat sekarang kau tak lagi sendiri. Ada satu lagi nyawa yang bergantung padamu, arraseo!" pesannya.

Luhan menggaguk lalu memeluk woobin sekilas. "jangan bilang pada eomma aku datang."

"oke, deer."

"aku pergi. Sampai jumpa lain kali, ahjussi." Katanya.

"ne, hati-hati di jalan."

Setelah dari rumah sakit luhan seperti orang linglung. Karena tak ingin terjadi hal-hal yang tidak dia inginkan dia lebih memilih menepi di sebuah tempat di pinggir tol. Dia memegangi perutnya "aku hamil?" kataya setengah tak percaya.

Jujur ini pengalaman baru untuknya. Memang luhan akui dia sudah melakukan sex sejak ia tingga di amerika tapi hamil? Dia tak pernah berfikir sampai kesana.

"aku harus bagaimana?"

Ada rasa terkejut di dalam hatinya namun disisi lain ada juga rasa haru. Lama tinggal di luar negeri membuat cara pandangnya mengenai kehidupan sedikit berubah. Cara hidup luar yang bebas namun bertanggung jawablah yang ia pegang. Luhan meyakinkan hatinya bahwa kehadiran janin ini bukan sebuah kesalahan. Dia sudah berani melakukannya dengan sehun tanpa pengaman dan inilah konsekuensi yang harus dia hadapi. Luhan tidak menyesal, dia hanya sedikit terkejut. Dengan lembut dia mengusap perutnya. "hai, sayang.." katanya.

Lalu dia kembali berfikir. Tak adil rasanya jika hanya dia yang tahu hal ini. Sehun harus tahu karena dia adalah ayah anak ini. Tapi jangan salah, luhan tak berniat meminta pertanggung jawaban pemuda itu untuk bayinya. Dia sudah bertekat untuk membesarkan bayinya sendiri kelak. Tak perlu waktu lama untukya hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk menemui sehun. Setelah mencari informasi lewat internet dia menjalankan mobilnya ke rah kantor sehun.

Luhan sampai disebuah perusahaan besar dengan title dengan tulisan keemasan besar di depannya.

Dengan langkah yakin luhan menyusuri lantai mengkilap itu menuju meja informasi.

"ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya seorang petugas ramah.

"apa tuan oh ada?" Tanya luhan.

"anda sudah memiliki janji dengan tuan oh?" tanyanya lagi.

"ya, katakan padanya kim luhan mencarinya. Dan katakan padanya ini mendesak" Bohong luhan.

"baiklah nona kim, harap tunggu sebentar."

Petugas itu mengambil telpon untuk menghubungi sekertaris sehun, dan tak berselang lama dia kembali menutupnya. "tuan oh, sedang ada rapat. Tapi dia meminta anda untuk menunggu sebentar di ruangannya." Jawab petugas itu.

"baiklah."

Petugas itu kemudian menyuruh seseorang untuk mengantarkan luhan menemui sehun. Kantor sehun ada di puncak gedung tinggi ini. Sehingga butuh waktu lebih lama untuk sampai di ruangannya. Akhirnya dia sampai di sebuah ruangan dengan tulisan CEO ROOM

"silahkan menunggu sebentar di dalam, nona." kata petugas itu ramah.

Luhan menggangguk lalu masuk kedalam. Dia mendudukan tubuhnya di sofa empuk yang tersedia. Tak sampai lima menit menunggu ia mendengar pintu ruangan itu tebuka dan muncullah dua sosok tampan. Yang satu dia tahu jelas siapa. Namun yang satu lagi dia masih menduga.

"apa dia itu yang bernama wu yifan?" batin luhan.

"luhan.. ini benar kau?"

Luhan mendongak menatap sehun "ya, dan aku ingin bicara serius denganmu. Berdua." Katanya sambil melirik pemuda lain yang berdiri di belakang sehun.

Merasa dia tak dibutuhkan yifan memilih untuk pergi. "ku arasa aku tak punya hak disini. Aku pergi hunie." Katanya sambil menepuk bahu sehun sekilas.

"ne, hyung." Jawab sehun singkat.

"duduk lu, kau mau minum apa?" Tanya sehun dengan wajah cerahnya. Sungguh kedatangan luhan merupakan sebuah kejutan indah untuknya,

"tidak usah repot aku tak akan lama. Aku hanya ingin bicara sebentar."

"oh, baiklah." jawab sehun sedikit kecewa.

"dengarkan saja apa yang akan aku katakan dan jangan menyela sampai aku selesai bicara, arra." Pesan luhan.

Sehun mengangguk "baiklah,"

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "aku hamil." Katanya singkat padat dan jelas

Sehun terdiam. Dia sangat terkejut dengan fakta yang baru saja luhan katakan. "kau apa?"

"aku hamil oh sehun. Dan inianakmu karena dalam setahun terakhir ini aku tak pernah berhubungan dengan siapapun selalin malam itu denganmu. Kau boleh percaya atau tidak karena aku juga tak akan peduli dengan itu. Aku datang karena aku menganggap kau juga berhak tahu masalah ini karena kau ayahnya. Masalah kau mau mengakui atau tidak itu urusanmu, tapi satu lagi yang harus kau tahu. Aku datang bukan juga untuk meminta tangung jawabmu. Ini murni hanya karena aku tak ingin menjadi egois. Kau ayahnya dan kurasa kau berhak tahu." Kata luhan panjang.

Sehun masih diam sambil sesekali mengedipkan matanya. Jujur dia bingung. Semua ini sungguh sangat tiba-tiba. Luhan hamil? Berarti dia akan jadi seorang ayah?

"sebentar lu, bisakah kau sedikit bicara lebih pelan. Aku bingung." Jujur sehun

"tidak perlu ada yang kau pusingkan tuan oh, seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya kedatanganku kemari bukan untuk meinta pertanggung jawabnamu, aku hanya ingin kau tahu tak lebih."

"tapi ini anak ku lu?" kata sehun

"bukan, dia anakku. Aku yang akan merawatnya, kau cukup hanya tahu. Selebihnya dia adalah milikku. Aku akan bertanggung jawab penuh pada hidupnya kelak." Putus luhan mutlak.

Sehun menatap luhan "tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkan kau melakukanya. Aku juga berhak atasnya."

Luhan mendengus "ya, memang. Tapi aku tak butuh pertnggung jawaban dari orang sepertimu." Katanya sinis.

"oh ayolah lu, aku bisa menjelaskan kesalah pahaman kita dulu. Aku mohon setidaknya kau mau mendengarkan akau sebentar." Mohon sehun.

"tidak perlu, sudah cukup kau membodohiku satu kali. Aku tak ingin menjadi gadis bodoh lagi kali ini. Aku pergi." Kata luhan final lalu berdiri. Gadis itu sudah akan berjalan keluar namun tiba-tiba tangan sehun mencekal lengannya.

"aku akan bertanggung jawab, ini anakku dan aku berhak melakukan ini karena dia juga adalah darah dagingku." Kata sehun dengan wajah serius.

Jujur lihan sedikit terintimidasi denga tatapan tajam mata sehun yang seolah menelanjanginya. Dan bodohnya kenapa hanya dengan sedikit sentuhan sehun ditubuhnya di bisa gemetar?

"aku tak mau." Putus luhan dengan suara nyaris bergetar.

"lu,," mohon sehun kali ini dengan wajah lebih tenang.

"just let me go,, now." Kata luhan lalu menghempaskan tangan sehun keras. Dengan cepat dia melangkah keluar sebelum sehun mencegahnya lagi.

Sepeninggal luhan sehun hanya bisa berdiri mematung seperti orang bodoh. "luhan hamil? Jadi aku akan jadi ayah?" gumamnya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan yifan muncul setelahnya. "ada apa? Kau tidak terlihat baik? Apa yang gadis itu katakan?"

"hyung? Katakan ini bukan mimpi?" racau sehun

Yifan menatap sehun bingung. "hei dude! Kau mabuk?" Tanya yifan.

Sehun berjalan gontai ke sofa lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya.

"apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa gadis itu menyakitimu?" tuduh yifan

Sehun menatap yifan memelas. "hyung, berapa kali sudah aku katakan padamu, dia berbeda. Dia bukan seperti gadis-gadis itu. Akulah yang bersalah dari awal. Kau tak berhak menghakiminya."

Yifan mengangkat kedua tangannya menyerah. "baiklah, baiklah. aku diam, tapi coba katakan ada apa. Kau terlihat aneh sejak kedatangannya." Tuntut yifan.

"dia bilang padaku dia hamil hyung." Jawab sehun

Yifan tergelak. "hah! Klise! Itu sudah lagu lama kawan. Lalu dia memintamu untuk menikahinya bukan?"

Sehun menatap sepupunya itu sengit. "tidak! Dia bahkan memintaku menjauhinya!"

"wow, menarik. Trik baru yang menarik." Jawab yifan acuh.

"hyung, aku tak suka kau memandang remeh luhan. Berapa kali sudah aku katakan." Kata sehun tak suka.

"well, maaf aku hanya berbicara sesuai dengan pengalaman, hunnie. Kau tentu masih ingat dengan itu semua bukan."

Sehun diam. dia tentu sangat ingat masalah itu. Dia bahkan sering menghadapinya. Tapi dia yakin luhan bukan seperti yang yifan katakan. Gadis itu berbeda. Ya,.. luhannya berbeda.

"tentu saja aku masih mengingatnya dengan baik hyung. Tapi aku yakin kali ini aku tak akan salah. Luhan berbeda dengannya." Putus sehun.

"terserah padamu kalau begitu, aku hanya mencoba mengingatkanmu. Sebagai saudara yang tumbuh bersamamu aku sungguh menyayangimu hunnie. Aku hanya tak ingin kau kembali terluka."

"aku tahu, maaf jika aku sedikit kasar hyug. Tapi aku minta kau tak usah ikut campur dalam masalah ini. Biarkan aku sendiri yang menanganinya." Putus sehun.

Yifan mengaguuk. "baiklah."

.

.

Malamnya luhan memanggil ketiga adiknya kerumahnya. Sekitar jam tujuh kedua gadis itu datang.

"tumben kau mengundang kami datang, ada apa ?" Tanya zitao lugas seprti biasa.

"tsskk,, bisa tidak sih kau bicara itu dengna nada yang lebih sopan,zi." Tegur kyungsoo.

"wae? Aku sudah sopan?" elak zitao.

"sudahlah, jangan bertengkar, ayo masuk." Putus luhan sebelum kedua adiknya itu berakhir saling adu mulut.

"kau beli beberapa barang baru ya lu? Terakhir kali aku kemari aku belum menemukan hiasan ini." Tunjuk zitao pada sebuah haisan di dinding rumah luhan.

"ya, aku beli waktu aku ada perjaalnan dinas ke paris."

"lucu,, boleh utnukku?" pinyanya dengna wajag memelas.

"ambillah.."kata luhan

Zitao memekik keras "jinjja? Ahh.. kau memang yang terbaik kim luhan!" katanya lalu menghambur memeluk kakaknya itu. Luhan sampai sedikit terhuyung saking kerasnya sang adik menabraknya.

"yak! Kau mau membuatku jatuh! Bodoh!" umpatnya.

"heheh,, aku hanya terlalu senang lu,," cengir sang adik.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggeleng bosan. "kau memasak tidak, aku lapar." Tanya kyungsoo sambil melangkah menuju dapur.

"ada, aku sudah memasak ."

Tak lama ketiga saudara itu sudah asik duduk di meja makan. Sambil sesekali mengobrol santai mereka menghabiskan semua masakan luhan. Setelah selesai dengan makan, mereka bertiga memilih mengobrol di ruang keluarga.

Luhan membawa mangkok penuh pocorn dan beberapa camilan lainnya.

"mau nonton apa?" Tanya kyungsoo.

"terserah," putus luhan seteah duduk di kursi menyusl saudaranya.

Mereka sedang asik menonton saat tiba-tiba luhan mengejutkan mereka "aku hamil."

"MWORAGO!" kompak zitao dna kyungsoo.

"kau? Apa yang baru saja kau katakan lu? Kau apa?" gagap kyungsoo.

"aku hamil, dan sehun ayahnya."

"bagaimana bisa kau hamil? Ehm maksudku.. memang kalian sudah tidur bersama tapi apa kalian tidak pakai pengaman?" cerocos zitao.

Luhan menggeleng. "tidak, kami terlalu asik berciuman lalu bercinta jadi melupakan fakta penting itu."

"oh ini gila!" racau zitao.

"ya,, aku juga berfikir begitu. Tapi aku tidak menyesalinya" jawab luhan.

"oh tentu saja, kau memang harus melakuakn itu lu, egh,, tapi apa sehun sudah tahu?" Tanya kyungsoo hati-hati.

Tanpa mereka duga luhan menggangguk santai "tentu, aku menggunjungi kantornya siang tadi. Aku juga sudah memberitahunya masalah kehamilanku." Jawab luhan santai sambil memakan pop cornnya.

"dan dia jawab apa?" zitao terlihat ingin tahu.

"dia ingin tanggung jawab, tapi aku tolak." Jawabnya cuek.

"eh? Benarkah?" kyungsoo terlihat sedikit terkejut degan sikap kakaknya itu.

"begitulah, kenyataannya." Jawab luhan.

"berikan alasanmu.." tuntut zitao.

"sederhana saja, aku tak mau terikat dengan orang yang tak aku kenal, terlebih lagi kami mengawalinya dengna kebohongan. Aku tak mau di bodohi lagi." Jawabnya.

Kedua yeoja itu menggangguk maklum. "eomma sudah tahu?" Tanya zitao.

Luhan menggeleng. "hanya kalian berdua dan dokter kim yang tahu. Jangan beritahu eomma. Aku sendiri yang akan memberitahunya nanti, jika aku rasa aku sudah siap." Putus luhan.

Lagi lagi adiknya mengganguk paham.

Malam itu mereka habis kan dengan menonton dvd hingga larut. Sebenarnya luhan sudah meminta mereka menginap tapi mereka menolak Karena harus bekerja esok.

.

.

Esoknya luhan kembali kekantor dengan kondisi jauh lebih baik. Meski masih pusing dan mual di pagi hari namun berkat vitamin yang diberikan dokter kim kemarin luhan bisa mengatasi keadaan itu. Luhan sedang sibuk dengna berkasnya ketika tiba-tiba salah satu senionya memanggil.

"luhan, bisa kau ikut denganku sebentar." Katanya santai

Luhan mendongak dari berkasnya "eh, sunbae.. tentu." Luhan berdiri lalu mengikuti namja berbadan tambun itu.

"ada apa memanggiku, sunbae?" Tanya luhan ingin tahu.

"aku akan mengenalkanmu pada salah satu calon klien potensional kita." Jawab namja itu.

"eh? Jinjja?" luhan terlihat sangat senang mendengarnya.

"tentu saja, aku memilihmu karena aku tahu kau bisa diandalkan." Katanya optimis.

Keduanya masuk kedalam ruangan pertemuan bersama.

"maaf sudah membuat anda menunggu tuan.." sapa senornya.

Luhan melihat seorang berdiri menghadap jendela. Seolah memakai teknologi slow motion luhan melihat sosok itu menoleh menghadapnya lengkap dengan segala pesona ketampanan yang tak pernah luntur dari wajahnya yang rupawan.

"ss..sehun?"katanya.

Seniornya menoleh kaget "eoh, kau mengenal tuan oh?"

"ya, kami saling kenal." Potong sehun cepat.

Luhan mendelik kesal kearah sehun, namun pemuda menyebalkan (menurut luhan ) yang sialnya sangat tampan itu justru mengabaikan tatapan membunuh itu dan lebih memilih menyalami senior luhan.

"wah, kebetulan sekali. Aku jadi tidak perlu repot menganalkan kalian.. ahahahah.." katanya ceria.

Sehun tersenyum, sedangkan luhan masih menatapnya sengit.

"ada apa ini?" tuntut luhan.

"oh, ini orang yang akan jadi calon klien kita lu, tuan oh sehun. Ceo ." kata seniornya santai tanpa beban.

"aku harap aku bisa mengandalkanmu untuk meyakinkan tuan oh lu." Pesan seniornya.

Luhan menatap seniornya "apa harus aku?"

Seniornya menepuk pundak luhan "seperti kataku sebelumnya, aku memilihmu karena aku tahu kau memiliki kemampuan. Jadi,, jangan kecewakan kepercayaanku lu." Pesannya

Luhan mendesah pelan. "baiklah..' jawabnya berat.

Mendengar jawaban luhan sehun menyeringai pelan.

"baiklah, aku akan meninggalkan kalian disini untuk bicara." Katanya lalu pergi.

Setelah yakin seniornya itu pergi luhan lagi lagi menatap sehun, kali ini jauh lebih sengit dan menuntut. "jelaskan, apa maksudnya ini?"

"apa? Bukankah tadi kau sudah mendengarnya? Aku adalah calon klien potensional di firma ini." Jawab sehun tenang.

"kenapa harus firma ini? Bukankah masih banyak yang lain?" Tanya luhan lagi.

"aku dapat rekomendasi dari salah satu rekanku. " jawab sehun lagi.

Luhan tertawa mengejek. "aku bukan gadis bodoh oh sehun! Kenapa kau mengganggu hidupku? Apa kata-kataku kurang jelas eoh?"

Sehun menatap luhan "dan apa kata-kataku juga kurang jelas. Aku berkata padamu aku akan tanggung jawab. Aku sangat serius dengan itu kim luhan."

"aku tak butuh tangung jawabmu. Aku akan membesarkan anakku sendiri. Tanpamu tentu saja. Aku bahkan sudah melupakan semua tentangmu sejak kau pergi saat itu" Tantang luhan

"tidak akan aku biarkan itu terjadi. Aku tak akan meyerah, nona kim. Aku akan tetap melakukannya. Dan satuhal yang pasti aku akan membuatku terus dan terus mengingatku" sehun terlihat sangat serius dengan kata-katanya

"kau.." geram luhan. Luhan sudah akan meninggalkan sehun tapi tanggannnya lebih dulu dicekal.

"ingat lu, kau membutuhkanku. Kau tak akan bisa mengabaikanku." Katanya lalu dengan sekali sentakan merengkuh tubuh luhan mendekat kearahnya dan mencium luhan lembut.

Dia menekan pinggang ramping luhan erat untuk membuat rusa itu diam. tindakan sehun yang tiba-tiba tentu saja mengejutkan luhan, namun luhan tak bisa bohong dia menyukai cara sehun menciumnya. Lembut, basah dan tentu saja penuh gairah.

Meski awalnya sempat menolak, toh akhirnya dia harus mengakui kehebatan sehun dalam menciumnya. Bohong jika luhan mengatakan dia sudah melupakan sehun. Jika kalian mau tahu, luhan tak pernah sekalipun melupakan sehun, dia sungguh tersiksa dengan perasaan itu. luhan kadang memaki kebodohannya yang masihsaja tak bisa melupakan sehun meskipun ia tahu bahwa sehun melukainya.

"mmmhh.." sehun melepaskan ciuman mereka "jujurlah lu, kau masih mengigatku kan…"

TBC

Wohooo… ! mau lihat gimana usaha sehun buat dapetin luhan balik? Easy people,, semua ada waktunya kok. Yang penting sekarang kalian repiu biar aku makin semangat. Okaaii..!

Sampai jumpa di chap depan, see ya…

Sign

Lee Eun San EunhyukLegalWife


	6. Chapter 6

Author :Lee Eun San

Title :The million dollar catch

Genre :Romance

Length :Chaptered

Cast : luhan, sehun, yifan, kyungsoo, zitao and guest the rest…

This story based on Sussan Marelly novel, but this story belongs to me.

Previous chap…

Meski awalnya sempat menolak, toh akhirnya dia harus mengakui kehebatan sehun dalam menciumnya. Bohong jika luhan mengatakan dia sudah melupakan sehun. Jika kalian mau tahu, luhan tak pernah sekalipun melupakan sehun, dia sungguh tersiksa dengan perasaan itu. luhan kadang memaki kebodohannya yang masihsaja tak bisa melupakan sehun meskipun ia tahu bahwa sehun melukainya.

"mmmhh.." sehun melepaskan ciuman mereka "jujurlah lu, kau masih mengigatku kan…"

Chapter 6

Kalau boleh luhan jujur dia pasti akan menjawab iya tapi dia tak akan se bodoh itu mengakuinya pada pria brengsek seperti sehun.

"tcih.. dalam mimpimu." Kata luhan lalu mendorong tubuh sehun menjauh.

Sehun tersenyum miring lalu menatap luhan "kau boleh berdusta lewat mulutmu cantik, tapi tubuhmu tidak. Dia masih ingat ah ani, dia bahkan masih sangat ingat pada sentuhanku." Jawab sehun dengan segala keyakinan di setiap kata-katanya.

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya kesamping sembari mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya akibat kata-kata sehun barusan.

"jika kau kemari hanya untuk mengacaukan hariku, maka jangan terlalu berharap. Aku bukan gadis bodoh kurang kerjaan seperti gadis-gadis yang sering kau kencani itu. tapi jika kau datang dengan niat baik untuk firma kami, dengan professional aku akan melayanimu." Kata luhan tegas.

Sehun tentu saja terkejut sekaligus kagum pada sikap luhan. Dia akui gadis ini berbeda dan sehun makin ingin memilikinya.

Dia berjalan mendekat kearah luhan. Dia mengulurkan tangannya "semoga kedepannya kita bisa bekerja sama." Katanya.

Luhan memandang ragu tangan sehun namun akhirnya ia menyambut uluran tangan itu. "ya, kau bisa mempercayakannya pada kami. Kami ahli dalam bidang itu."

Sehun tersenyum. "baiklah. jadi bisakah kita singkirkan dulu masalah kita dan mulai bicara tentang pekerjaan." Kata sehun.

"tentu saja. silahkan mulai. Saya akan mendengarkan anda tuan oh." Jawan luhan dengan nada tegas dan lugas.

Kemudian keduanya duduk di meja dan sehun mulai menceritakan semua keluhannya. Luhan mendengarkan dengan seksama setiap kata sehun sembari berusaha mempelajari kasusnya.

"jadi semua bisnis ini ada di china?" Tanya luhan

Sehun mengangguk. "ya, dan aku sedikit pusing karena aku tak paham bahasa china. Sebenarnya hyungku bisa, namun dia sedang ada proyek lainnya di kanada. Jadilah aku yang dapat tugas mengerjakan ini." Jawab sehun.

"baiklah, aku paham. Ku rasa aku sudah sedikit mengerti masalahnya."

Sehun tersenyum puas. "bagus sekali. Oh iya. Maaf aku harus segera pergi. Besok aku kan menyuruh orang untuk mengantar berkas lengkapnya ke kantormu."

Luhan mengangguk. "baiklah."

Kemudian keduanya berjabat tangan secara formal lalu saling berpamitan.

Setelah hari itu, sehun benar-benar mengirimkan orangnya ke kantor luhan. Dan yeoja cantik nan pintar itu mulai mempelajari masalah sehun. Butuh tiga hari untuk luhan untuk dapat membuatkan sehun rancangan penyelesaian masalah dan beberapa tindakan hukum yang mungkin bisa ia lakukan untuk menghadapi segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi.

Hari ini sehun meminta luhan datang. Kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya bisa saja sehun menyuruh sekertaris atau asistennya saja yang datang seperti biasa, namun ini masalah lain jika menyangkut gadis bermarga kim itu. justru sebenarnya sehun sangat menantikan luhan sejak berhari-hari yang lalu. Dia sunguh tak sabar menanti kedatangan pujaannya itu.

"tok..tok..tok.." pintu ruangannya di ketuk "permisi sajang-nim. Nona kim sudah tiba." Kata sekertarisnya sopan.

Sehun mendongak dari berkasnya "baiklah, persilahkan dia masuk."

Sekertarisnya mengangguk paham lalu kembali menghilang. Tak lama luhan muncul dengan gayanya yang khas. Angkuh, elegan dan terpelajar. Gadis itu datang dengan penampilan sangat memukau. Tubuh indahnya dibalut blouse putih yang sedikit longgar dipadukan dengan rok hitam ketat setinggi lututnya. Jangan lupakan rambut hitam indahnya yang kini di buat bergelombang yang semakin membuat penampilannya memukau. Sehun yakin banyak pria-pria diluar sana yang menatap lapar rusa nya itu.

"permisi,," sapa luhan sopan saat ia masuk kedalam ruangan sehun.

Sehun menyambutnya dengna senyuman menawannya. "silahkan masuk dan duduklah."

"terima kasih." Jawab luhan lalu duduk di depan meja sehun.

"bagaiman? Apa kau sudah mempelajari semuanya?" Tanya sehun mencoba bersikap professional.

Luhan mengangguk yakin "tentu saja, saya sudah mempelajarinya dan saya juga sudah mendapatkan beberapa cara untuk menanganinya tuan oh." Jawab luhan tenang.

Sehun mengangguk puas. "ah, bagus sekali kalau begitu."

Saat mereka berdua sedang asik berdiskusi tiba-tiba yifan muncul. "hunnie boleh aku bicara?"

"tentu saja hyung."

"sebaiknya saya pergi jika anda ingin bicara dengan tuan wu." Kata luhan

"tidak, kau harus disini karena ini juga ada hubunganya denganmu." Kata yifan

Luhan dan sehun memandang yifan bingung

"ada apa hyung?"

"aku hanya ingin sedikit bertanya masalah kecil. " kata yifan lalu beralih menatap sehun "aku hanya ingin tahu, apa keputusan untuk menggunakan firma hukum di mana nona kim ini bekerja murni karena urusan profesionalisme atau ada unsur lain di belakangnya?" selidik yifan.

Luhan menatap yifan tak suka. "maaf tuan wu, apa yang anda katakan?"

"hyung, aku tak se naïf itu. aku memilih tempat itu bukan serta merta karena ada luhan disana. aku benar-benar memilih karena firma itu berpengalaman. Aku bahkan awalnya tak tahu kalau luhanlah yang akan terpilih untuk menangani masalah ini." Jelas sehun.

Yifan masih setengah tak percaya. Dia menatap luhan "jadi, kenapa mereka akhirnya memilihmu."

Luhan memandang yifan sebal "tentu saja karena saya berkompeten dalam bidang ini tuan wu. Mana mungkin saya diajukan jika saya tak berkemampuan." Jawab luhan dengan wajah sedikit kesal.

"oh, benarkah. Masalahnya kita akan berhadapan dengan orang-orang cina."

"jika masalah bahasa yang anda cemaskan, maka saya harus mengatakan itu bukalah masalah besar bagi saya tuan wu. Saya mahir berbahasa mandarin."

Yifan memandang remeh kearah luhan "benarkah?"

"tsskk brengsek!" maki luhan dalam batin. Dia berusaha tersenyum dan meredakan amarahnya. "tentu saja tuan, sebagai informasi saja saya pernah mengambil kelas bahasa mandarin selama saya belajar di harvad. Dan saya juga pernah menjalani pertukaran pelajar selama setahun di Beijing. Jadi anda tak perlu mencemaskan masalah bahasa pada saya." Jawab luhan tenang.

Yifan memandang gadis ini kesal. Ia sungguh merasa gadis ini terlalu angkuh dan sombong. "baiklah, aku perlu bukti."

"silahkan.." tantang luhan dengan segla keangkuhan dan egonya yang tinggi menjulang.

Yifan menelpon seseorang lewat ponselnya lalu datanglah seorang yeoja paruh baya datang ke ruangan sehun. "coba kau bicara denganya."

Perempuan itu mengerti dan mulai mengajak luhan bicara dalam bahasa mandarin.

Dan booom! Luhan bisa dengan lancar menjawab. Sehun hanya bisa memandang takjub pada gadis itu. sungguh banyak sekali kejutan yang sanggup di sajikan rusa cantiknya itu. "kim luhan, jangan salahkan aku jika aku makin ingin memilikimu.." batin sehun.

Perempuan itu menganguk lalu menyalami luhan. Dia balik menatap yifan "dia sangat paham bahasa mandarin tuan wu. Bahkan dia juga paham bahasa slangnya sekalipun." Kata perempuan itu pada yifan.

Kali ini yifan harus mengakui dia kalah telak dari gadis yang di gilai sepupunya itu. dia menggauk lalu mempersilahkan perempuan iu pergi.

"baiklah, nona kim. Saya sekarang tak akan lagi meragukan anda." Katanya.

Luhan tersenyum "terima kasih tuan wu."

"semoga kita bisa menjadi parter yang saling menguntungkan." Kata yifan sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

Luhan menyambutnya dengan sopan. "tentu, saya juga berharap begitu tuan wu."

Sehun tersenyum lega meliah kedua orang itu akhirya berhenti saling menatap sengit. Jujur jika dia harus memilih antara membela luhan atau yifan dia lebih memilih diam karena kedua orang itu sangat penting untuknya. Yifan adalah satu-satunya saudara yang ia punya sedangkan luhan adalah satu-satunya gadis yang sanggup membuatnya gila.

Setelah hari itu, luhan jadi makin sering bertemu sehun. Kadang luhan yang datang ke kantor sehun tapi tak jarang pula mereka janji bertemu diluar saat makan siang. yah, ini juga salah satu modus sehun untuk mencoba mengakrabkan diri dengan luhan. Beruntungnya luhan menyambut baik usaha sehun kini luhan sudah tak begitu dingin lagi padanya. Luhan juga sudah memanggilnya sehun bukan lagi tuan oh. Seperti siang ini, Keduanya sepakat untuk bertemu di restorant dekat tempat luhan bekerja.

"sudah lama?" Tanya sehun yang baru saja tiba.

Luhan menggeleng. "tidak,"

"maaf, tadi ada masalah kecil di kantor. Aku harus menanganinya sebentar." Jelas sehun

Luhan mengagguk paham "tak masalah."

"sudah pesan? Mau makan apa?" Tanya sehun sambil mengambil menu yang ada di depannya.

"belum dan terserah." Jawab luhan.

"jadi aku yang pilih?" Tanya sehun

Luhan menganguk. "please,"

Setelah memilih menu dan menunggu sebentar makanan mereka satu persatu datang. Keduanya makan sambil sesekali mengobrol santai. Luhan kini tak lagi dingin pada sehun karena pemuda itu selalu memberikan perhatian lebih padanya. Luhan tahu benar sehun pernah melukainya tapi ayolah, tuhan saja maha pemaaf, belum lagi fakta bahwa sehun itu adalah ayah dari anak yang kini di kandungnya.

"setelah ini kau mau kemana?" Tanya sehun.

"entahlah, ini akhir pekan dan aku bisa pulang lebih awal." Jawab luhan sambil memasukkan potongan terakhir pudding coklat itu kedalam mulutnya. Tanpa luhan sadari ada sedikit krim yang menempel di sudut bibirnya.

Sehun dengan lembut membersihkan sisa makanan itu dengan ibu jarinya. "pelan-pelan makanya lu,," katanya lembut sambil tersenyum.

Jantung luhan sontak berdegup tak karuan "tsskk, jantung ini.." makinya.

"eh, ne.." katanya gugup

"kau tak membawa mobil kan?" Tanya sehun

"ya, tadi aku berangkat bersama adikku yang semalam menginap." Jawabnya.

"eh? Memang ada acara apa?" Tanya sehun

"tak ada hanya saja semalam aku ingin sekali makan masakannya. Jadi aku memintanya datang dan masak untukku tapi saat makanan itu jadi aku malah memintanya menghabiskannya sendiri. Hehhe.." kekehnya

"eh? Kau ngidam?"Tanya sehun

"ehm,, yeah kurasa." jawab luhan enteng.

Sehun menggengam tangan luhan tiba-tiba. "katakana padaku, apa ada hal yang kau inginkan? Atau kau ingin makan sesuatu? Aku akan mencarikanya untukmu."

Luhan tentu saja kaget mendengarnya."eh, tidak perlu sehun, aku masih bisa mencarinya sendiri." Tolak luhan

"no,no.. kau sedang hamil dan dia anakku. Jadi aku wajib melakukannya karea hal itu juga jadi salah satu bukti keseriusanku bertanggung jawab atasmu dan calon anakku." Katanya

Desiran aneh menelusup di hati luhan saat ia mendengar kata-kata sehun untuknya. "dia sungguh-sungguh rupanya."

"baiklah, lain kali jika aku ingin sesuatu aku akan menghubungimu."

Sehun tersenyum puas lalu mengecup punggung tangan luhan. "aku menantikanya lu,," katanya lembut.

Wajah luhan bersemu merah mendapatkan perlakuan lembut sehun padanya. "hun,,," kata luhan malu.

Tak ayal kelakuan sehun menjadi perhatian banyak orang. Tak jarang wanita banyak yang memandang iri pada luhan. Oh ayolah sehun sangat tampan dan dia terlihat begitu memuja luhan. Apa lagi yang kurang?

Setelah menghabiskan makanannya, sehun dan luhan meninggalkan restaurant. Sesuai rencana sehunlah yang akan mengantar luhan. Sambil bergandengan tangan mereka berjalan menuju mobil. "lu.."

"ehm.."

"mau menemaniku jalan-jalan?" Tanya sehun

"kemana?"

"aku sedang ingin melepas lelah, bagaimana kalau kita nonton film nanti sebagai hadiahnya aku akan menemanimu belanja, eotthe?" tawar sehun.

Mendengar kata nonton dan belanja senyum lebar muncul di wajah cantiknya "ok! Deal!" jawab luhan cepat.

Sehun sampai terkekeh melihat sikap menggemaskan luhan, tanpa sadar dia mencubit gemas pipi luhan "kau sungguh menggemaska lu,,"

"aku cantik hunnie…" rengek luhan tanpa sadar.

"eh?" sehun sedikit kaget dengan reaksi luhan. Emosi ibu hamil ini sungguh naik turun. Kadang luhan begitu galak namun tak jarang pula luhan berubah jadi sangat manja. Buktinya kini luhan terlihat merajuk kesal sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Dengan gemas sehun mencuri kecupan di bibir luhan.

"yak!" kesal luhan.

"hehe,, makanya jangan kau kerucutkan bibirmu seperti itu, aku jadi ingin menciummu tau.." kata sehun acuh.

"tsk, dasar byuntae,..!"

Tak lama mereka sampai di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan besar di seoul. Setelah mengantri tiket untuk mereka berdua, sehun datang dengan dua buah bubble tea taro dan dua bungkus besar pop corn di tangannya.

"sudah siap menonton, mam?"

Tanpa menjawab luhan mengambil satu buah pop corn dan buble tea dari tangan sehun lalu masuk mendahului pemuda tampan itu.

"ahaha,, masih kesal rupanya. " kekeh sehun.

Keduanya sepakat menonton film horror, oh jangan salahkan sehun justru luhanlah yang merengek meminta pada sehun. Jadilah mereka menonton film itu.

Seperti yang sudah di perkirakan sehun, sejak awal sampai akhir luhan berteriak-teriak histeris sambil terus memaki saat ia terkejut melihat hantu yang muncul. Namun sisi baiknya luhan akan selalu memeluk tangan sehun erat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada sehun saat ia ketakutan. Sehun tersenyum senang dalam kegelaapan ruangan.

"ahahaha.. ini baru namanya kencan," katanya puas.

Dua jam berlalu begitu saja, luah terlihat tenang saat akhirnya lampu menyala. "ah,, tadi itu seram sekali." Keluhnya.

"tadi aku kan sudah mamintamu untuk mengganti filmnya lu..."jawab sehun.

"tapi aku kan ingin menonton itu, hunnie. Rengek luhan.

Sehun menepuk pipi luhan pelan. "baiklah,baiklah ayo kita keluar. Bukankah tadi kita akan belanja?"

Senyum luhan merekah "ah,, belanja? Oke,,oke.. ayo." Kata luhan riang. Dia mengamit tangan sehun lalu setengah menyeret pemuda albino itu keluar gedung bioskop.

Keduanya mulai belanja dengan riang. Luhan menyeret sehun kesana kemari namun pemuda tampan itu Nampak tak mengeluh sama sekali. Dia justru terlihat sangat menikmati perannya.

Saat ini mereka sedang ada di toko sepatu. Luhan terlihat sedang mencoba beberapa sepatu dan terlihat pusing.

"aduh,, pilih yang mana ya?" keluhnya.

Tanpa luhan sadari Sehun berjalan mendekat ke arahnya"jangan gunakan sepatu yang terlalu tinggi lu, ingat ada dia disini." Kata sehun lalu tanpa diduga memeluk luhan dari belakang dan mengelus perut luhan lembut.

"eh,…" kaget luhan

Beberapa pegawai yang melihatnya terlihat tersenyum kagum "wah, anda sedang mengandung nyonya. Selamat ya." Kata salah satu pegawai.

Luhan tersenyum kikuk. Jujur dia sangat malu sekarang. Kenapa juga sehun harus begini. "eh,eum,,itu.. ya. Terima kasih."

" saya rasa apa yang tuan katakana benar, tak baik menggunakan sepatu berhak tinggi saat hamil. Lebih baik anda menggunakansepatu dengan hak rendah untuk member kenyamanan untuk anda dan calon bayi anda nyonya." Saranya.

"eum, begitu ya baiklah."

Lalu pegawai itu mengambilkan beberapa contoh sepatu yang pas untuk keadaan luhan.

"ini cocok untuk anda" katanya sambil menyodorkan sebuah sepatu cantik berwarna pastel yang terlihat sanat pas di kaki luhan

"ahh,, yeppo.." kata luhan senang.

"baiklah, ambil ini dan yang satu tadi. Bungkus untuk kami ne." kata sehun

"eh,,,tapi..?"

Sehun memandang luhan "aku tidak menerima penolakan lu," putus sehun

"baik tuan, tunggu sebentar. Saya akan segera membungkusnya untuk anda." Jawab pegawai itu paham.

Tak berselang lama pegawai tadi datang dengan dua buah tas. "silahkan."

Setelah puas dengan sepatu, luhan beralih menuju butik langganannya. Matanya kalap melihat begitu banyak baju-baju edisi terbaru yang sudah berjajar rapi di etalase.

"ah,, mereka seperti mengundangku hunnie.." katanya

Sehun hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah luhan yang seperti anak kecil. Sungguh luhan yg sekarang sangatlah menggemaskan jauh berbeda dengan sosok luhan saat ia sedang bekerja.

"lalu kau tunggu apa lagi, sana belanja." Tawar sehun.

Senyum luhan mengembang. "tentu…"

Luhan berjalan lincah kesana-kemari mencari incarannya. Sedangkan sehun duduk manis dengan segelas teh sembari melihat polah luhan.

Tak jarang dia member komentar saat ia melihat luhan keluar dari kamar pas untuk menunjukan baju yang ia coba.

"bagus, tapi apa tidak terlalu ketat, cari yang sedikit longgar. Tidak baik untuk aegya lu.." kata sehun saat ia melihat luhan dengan gaun merah ketatnya.

Luhan seolah diingatkan dan menepuk pelan dahinya. "kau benar."

Setelah hampir dua jam berkutat dengan tumpukan baju akhirnya hasrat belanja luhan dapat terpenuhi dan sekali lagi sehunlah yang memberikan kartu kredit black cardnya untuk membayar semua itu.

Keduanya sedang berjalan menyusuri pusat perbelanjaan yang sangat padat sore itu. karena memang ini akhir pekan jadi suasanya padat tiba-tiba luhan merasa sakit di perutnya. Ia mencengkeram lengan sehun yang sedang di genggamnya. "aaakkhh…" rintihnya sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit.

Sehun menokeh panic. "wae lu,, kau kenapa."

Luhan meringis. "sakit,, hunie,, perut ku sakit…" katanya sambil memegangi perutnya.

Sehun segera memapah luhan menuju kursi yang tak jauh darinya lalu mendudukkan luhan disana. tak lupa ia melepas sepatu luhan untuk menyamankan kakinya.

"istirahat dulu lu,kau terlalu lama berjalan ." kataya sambil memijit kaki luhan

Meski merasa saikt tapi luhan terlihat tersenyum saat merasakan perhatian sehun padanya. Pemuda tampan itu selalu saja berhasil membuatnya terpesona. "gwaencana hun-ah..

Sehun menghilang sebentar untuk membeli hot pack dan menempelkanya di kaki dan perut luhan untuk meredam sakitya. Setelah beberapa saat luhan sudah terlihat lebih baik. Tapi tidak dengan sehun pemuda itu masih saja kawatir pada keadaan luhan. "pokoknya tak ada lagi sepatu hak dan kau harus istirahat yang benar agar kau tak sakit arra." Kata sehun layaknya ayah yang mengomeli anaknya.

"baiklah.. kau berlebihan sekali tuan oh"kata luhan sambil terkekeh geli.

"aku tak mau tahu, jika ini menyangkut kau dan aegya aku akan sangat protektif."

Sehun meraih ponselnya lalu menghubungi orangnya untuk mengangkut belanjaan luhan. Tanpa babibu sehun langsung menggendong luhan ala bridal dan membawa mereka turun dimana mobil sehun sudah menunggu.

Sontak saja ulah sehun sekali lagi membuat mereka jadi pusat lagi beberapa petugas yang terlihat memberikan jalan pada sehun dan luhan untuk berjalan.

"aku malu hun-ah.." rengek luhan.

"kalau malu tidur saja" jawan sehun enteng.

Luhan memukul dada sehun keras "bodoh!" katanya.

Tak lama keduanya sampai di depan mobil. Sehun menurunkan luhan lalu membukakan pintu untuk luhan baru setelahnya ia menuju kursi kemudi.

"kita langsung pulang dan kau harus langsung istirahat." Putusnya.

Luhan mengendikkan bahunya santai. "yeah.."

Mobil itu berjalan meninggalkan tempatnya semula. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya diam.

"hun-ah.."

Sehun menoleh dan menatap luhan "ne.. lu."

"kau, ehm,,aku sudah memaafkanmu.." katanya pelan. Sehun menghentikan mobilnya

"apa? Kau apa?" tanyanya ragu.

"aku rasa aku sudah memaafkanmu. Selama ini kau sudah menunjukan sikap baikmu padaku dan aku rasa itu semua cukup membuktikan kesunguhanmu untuk menebus kesalahanmu padaku dulu. Aku tak berhak menghakimimu lebih dari ini. Tapi.."

"tapi apa lu.." Tanya sehun.

"aku memang sudah memaafkanmu tapi aku tak yakin dengan ke dua adikku.."

"lalu bagaimana aku harus meyakinkan mereka ?" Tanya sehun serius.

Luhan menatap sehun "temui mereka di rumahku besok.,."

TBC

Hayolo.. si sehun bakalan di maapin gak ama si duo imut itu? jawannya ada di chap depan ok

See ya

Sign

Lee Eun San

EunhyukLegalWife


	7. Chapter 7

Author :Lee Eun San

Title :The million dollar catch

Genre :Romance

Length :Chaptered

Cast : luhan, sehun, yifan, kyungsoo, zitao and guest the rest…

This story based on Sussan Marelly novel, but this story belongs to me.

Previous chap…

"aku rasa aku sudah memaafkanmu. Selama ini kau sudah menunjukan sikap baikmu padaku dan aku rasa itu semua cukup membuktikan kesunguhanmu untuk menebus kesalahanmu padaku dulu. Aku tak berhak menghakimimu lebih dari ini. Tapi.."

"tapi apa lu.." Tanya sehun.

"aku memang sudah memaafkanmu tapi aku tak yakin dengan ke dua adikku.."

"lalu bagaimana aku harus meyakinkan mereka ?" Tanya sehun serius.

Luhan menatap sehun "temui mereka di rumahku besok.,."

Chapter 7

Sehun memandang luhan "baiklah, besok aku akan menemui mereka." Katanya yakin.

Luhan tersenyum. "siapkan dirimu tuan oh, kedua adikku itu bukan jenis gadis yang gampang luluh." Pesan luhan.

Sehun menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumah luhan dengan kecepatan sedang. Jalanan sedang sepi jadi mereka hanya membutuhkan tak lebih dari setengah jam untuk tiba di rumah luhan.

"setelah ini langsung tidur, arra." Pesan sehun entah sudah berapa kali.

Luhan mendengus "kau sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali hun-ah.."

Sehun terkekeh lalu mengelus rambut luhan sayang. "aku hanya ingin kau tak kelelahan sayang,"

"arraseo,, aku akan tidur, kau puas." Kata luhan akhirnya.

Sehun tersenyum puas. Dia membuka kan pintu mobil lalu mengantar luhan sampai ke depan pintu masuk.

"sudah malam, masuklah lu.." kata sehun.

Luhan mengangguk "ne, kau juga. Jangan lupa istirahat."

Sehun mengangguk lalu menggecup kening luhan lembut sebelum mengalihkan ciumannya ke bibir luhan. Dia menyapu lembut bibir luhan seolah ingin membuktikan pada luhan bahwa ia sungguh suka pada luhan.

"mmhh… jalja lu.." kata sehun saat ia melepas ciumannya.

Luhan menganguk "ne,,, hun-ah.."

Sehun menunduk kemudian mengecup sayang perut datar luhan. "daddy pulang dulu sayang. Besok kita main lagi oke." Monolognya.

Nafas luhan tercekat merasakan perhatian sehun pada calon anaknya. Sehun berdiri lalu memeluk luhan sekilas dan melangkah pergi sebelum ia menginginkan gadis itu lebih. Dia menaiki mobilnya dan bergegas pergi.

Luhan memegangi wajahnya yang terasa panas. "dia terlihat berbeda sekarang.." kata luhan sambil tersenyum .

.

.

Hari sudah berganti, luhan sudah segar setelah mandi dan sarapan pagi. Calon ibu muda itu juga tak lupa meminum susu hamil dan vitamin yang diberikan oleh dokter kim. Meski masih mengalami morning sickness tapi berkat obat itu luhan merasa jauh lebih baik. Sehun sudah menghubunginya beberapa menit yang lalu, pemuda albino itu sudah dalam perjalanan kerumahnya sekarang.

Semalam luhan sudah mengatakan perihal sehun pada ke dua adiknya. Keduanya sepakat untuk menemui sehun di rumah keluarga mereka saja.

"tiing tong.."

"ah,, itu pasti sehun." Batinnya.

luhan berjalan ke depan untuk membukakan pintunya. Benar saja, sehun sudah datang dengan penampilan luar biasa tampan. Pemuda itu tak lagi menggunakan stelan kerjanya yang formal namun beralih menggunakan pakaian casual yang santai namun tetap terkesan elegan. Sehun menggunakan jas santai dengan dalaman kaos berwarna hitam yang sangat kontras dengan warna kulitnya. Kaki jenjangnya dibalut dengan denim biru vintage yang makin menegaskan garis kakinya yang jenjang.

"sudah siap lu?" Tanya sehun.

Luhan mengangguk singkat, "ne, tunggu sebentar aku ambil tas dulu." Katanya.

Luhan menghilang sejenak lalu kembali muncul dengan menunggu waktu lama, keduanya bergegas meningalkan rumah luhan karena tak ingin terlambat.

Di mobil, sehun mulai sedikit mencoba mencari tahu tentang kedua adik luhan. "lu, bisa kau ceritakan bagaimana kedua adikmu?"

"baiklah. aku punya dua adik, yang pertama kyungsoo dan yang bungsu zitao." Jelas luhan.

"oke, lalu.."

"kyungsoo adalah penulis cerpen di harian mingguan sedangkan zitao adalah seorang tutor untuk mahasiswa tuna rungu di universitas seoul."

Dahi sehun mengernyit. "tutor tuna rungu?"

Luhan mengangguk "ne, dia adalah salah satu pembantu dosen untuk beberapa mahasiswa berkebutuhan khusus. Zitao adalah pemilik tiga gelar pasca sarjana sains." Imbuhnya.

Sehun memandang luhan takjub. "wow, dia hebat." Puji sehun.

Luhan mengangguk. "ya, zitao kami memang sangat pintar."

"lalu kyungsoo, "

"oh, dia gadis yang sangat ramah dan lembut. Dia sangat suka dengan tumbuhan dan hewan. Dia itu memiliki tanga ajaib." Cerita luhan.

"eh? Maksudmu?" Tanya sehun heran.

Luhan terkekeh. "heheh.. kau harus lihat hasil karyanya pada rumah kami. Kyungsoo itu seperti punya semacam magis di tangannya sehingga setiap tumbuhan yang ia rawat akan tumbuh dengan baik akhirnya, bahkan tumbuhan-tumbuhan yang nyaris mati bisa sehat kembali di tangannya." Cerita luhan semangat.

"mereka menarik,"

Luhan menganguk "ya, dan kau harus lihat sendiri bagaimana mereka aslinya."

Setelah berkendara kurang dari satu jam, akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah milik keluarga luhan. sehun bisa melihat ada dua buah mobil yang terparkir di dalam halaman.

"mereka sudah datang, ayo masuk." Ajak luhan.

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya gugup. "tenang oh! Semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja."

Sehun masuk setelah luhan. gadis itu menggiringnya masuk kedalam sebuah rumah sederhana namun terlihat sangat rapi dan asri. Benar apa kata luhan, banyak sekali tumbuhan disini.

"mereka ada di halaman belakang hun-ah." Kata luhan

Sehun berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak kecil menuju halaman belakang dengan sebuah kanopi beratap tumbuhan hjau menjaar yang sungguh menawan. Harus sehun akui rumah ini sangat indah. Dari kejauhan sehun bisa melihat dua orang gadis yang bergantian memeluk luhan."pasti itu mereka." Batin sehun.

"hai, selamat pagi." Sapa sehun ramah.

"selamat pagi." Sapa seornag gadis dengan wajah imut bermata bulat. Wajahnya mirip luhan namun matanya terlihat lebih lebar.

"morning." Jawab yang satu. Gadis ini cantik namun terlihat sedikit angkuh sama seperti luhan namun kadarnya sedikit lebih tinggi dari luhan. wajahnya cantik tubuhnya indah dan peribadinya unik. Sungguh sangat khas gadis-gadis keluarga kim.

"dia oh sehun, sehun ini adik-adikku. Yang berbadan mungil dan bermata seperti burung hantu ini kim kyungsoo dan yang tinggi dan bermata panda itu zitao, makne kami." Jelas luhan.

Kedua adiknya mendelik kesal kearah luhan.

"yak! Aku tidak mungil!" kesal gadis yang bernama kyungsoo.

"dan apa itu apa kau pikir aku ini binatang!' ketus zitao.

Melihat adiknya kesal luhan justru terkekeh. "ahahah.. kalian lucu. "

"tsskk.. bodoh!"

Luhan pamit untuk mengambil minuman, padaha dia sengaja memberikan waktu bagi sehun untuk bisa mencari maaf dari adiknya.

"jadi kau yang bernama sehun." Kata zitao tajam dan dingin.

"zi,," tegur kakaknya.

"maafkan adikku sehun-ssi." Kyungsoo angkat bicara.

Sehun tersenyum tulus. "tak apa kyungsoo-ssi. Aku menyadari aku bersalah pada kakak kalian. Sudah di terima untuk bertemu kalian saja aku sudah sangat senang." Jawab sehun.

Zitao sedikit mendecih. "tsskk.."

"sudahlah, toh itu sudah lewat dan kau sudah minta maaf pada luhan. aku tak memiliki hak untuk ikut menghakimu sehun-ssi. Jika kakaku saja sudah memaafkanmu lalu kenapa juga aku tidak melakukan hal yang sama." Jawab kyungsoo dengan senyuman indahnya.

Sehun sedikit lega, setidaknya dia sudah mendapatkan satu maaf. Kini tinggal menaklukkan panda cantik itu.

"terima kasih kyungsoo-ssi." Jawab sehun tulus.

"kenapa kau ingin bertemu kami?" Tanya zi tao

Sehun beralih memandang gadis itu. "hanya satu alasanku bertemu kalian berdua, aku mencari maaf kalian. Aku tahu tak akan ada yang membenarkan sikapku pada luhan dulu, aku menyesalinya sungguh. Aku dulu mungkin terlalu berburuk sangka pada kalian tapi ayolah siapa yang tak akan mereasa begitu mengingat adanya imingan uang sejuta dolar jika ada salah satu dari kalian yang bisa menikah dengan hyungku. Tapi aku sudah menyesali semua perbuatanku dan aku berniat untuk memperbaiki semuanya." Terang sehun.

"namun aku juga harus merasa bersyukur dengan adanya kejadian itu setidaknya jika aku tak kesana malam itu, aku tak akan bisa bertemu dengan gadis se istimewa luhan. dia sudah mencuri hatiku sejak awal kami bertemu malam itu. luhan dengan segala kepolosan dan kejujurannya dalam menanggapi imingan uang itu seolah membuka mataku bahwa tak semua gadis itu sama." Imbuhnya.

"tentu saja, kau pikir kami ini gadis-gadis matrealistis dan mata duitan." Ketus zitao.

"ya, dan aku minta maaf untuk itu. maka dari itu hari ini aku khusus datang kemari untuk bertemu kalian. Aku bersungguh-sungguh ingin menjalin hubungan dengan luhan terlebih lagi kini ada calon anak kami yang tumbuh di perutnya." Kata sehun

Zitao dan kyungsoo saling berpandangan. Sedari tadi kedua gadis itu menatap sehun dan mencoba mencari kebohongan dimata sehun, namun tak mereka temui sedikitpun kebohongan disana. mereka sepakat bahwa sehun memang benar-benar serius pada luhan.

"apa menurutmu luhan mau hidup berasamu dan membesarkan bayi kalian bersama?" Tanya zitao

Sehun mengendikkan bahunya "entahlah, aku masih harus meyakinkan luhan tentang itu. tapi jika aku sudah mendapat restu kalian setidaknnya langkahku untuk menuju ke sana semakin mudah karena aku punya pendukung seperti kalian." Jelas sehun.

"kau sungguh ingin mendapatkan maaf dari kami?" Tanya zi tao lagi

"lebih dari yang kalian bayangkan." Jawab sehun mantap

"hhh.. baiklah,setelah aku mendengar ceritamu, kurasa kau memang sudah berubah. kami memafkanmu, sehun-ssi." Kata zitao akhirnya.

Bibir tipis sehun terangkat naik membentuk sebuah lengkungan indah. Sungguh ia merasa sangat lega sekarang.

"terima kasih banyak" ucapnya tulus

Rupanya dari jauh luhan mengamati segala kejadian yang terjadi. Bibir luhan ikut mengulas senyum mana kala akhirnya ia melihat wajah sehun berubah rileks dan lega. Dia mengelus perut datanrnya sayang. "kau lihat baby, daddymu hebat bukan?" monolognya.

Setelah awal yang cukup kaku, sehun dan kedua adik luhan akhirnya bisa saling mengobrol santai, tak lupa setelahnya luhan ikut bergabung dan mereka berbincang sampai menjelang siang. Namun kegiatan mereka harus terganggu karena sehun mendapat telpon dar kakaknya. Pemuda bernama yifan itu meminta sehun seegra berangkat ke jepang untuk menggantikanya dalam urusan bisnis.

Luhan mengantar sehun sampai kedepan rumahnya. "hati-hati disana. jangan lupa makan dan istitahat." Pesan luhan sebelum sehun masuk kedalam mobil.

sehunn tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "tentu mommy.." katanya enteng

Wajah luhan memerah mendengar panggilan sehun untuknya "tsskk.. sudah sana!" katanya

Sehun terkekeh kecil lalu menarik luhan dalam pelukannya. "oohh,, aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu lu,,," rengeknya.

Luhan memukul pelan punggung sehun "tsskk kau ini."

Sehun melepas pelukannya di tubuh luhan lalu mengecup dahi luhan sayang. "jaga kesehatan dan jangan lupa minum vitamin." Pesan sehun.

Luhan mengangguk "ne, arraseo. Sudah sana, kau harus melakukan perjalanan jauh bukan." Kata luhan mencoba mengingatkan sehun.

"arraseo, nan kalke.. " kata Sehun kemudian mencuri kecupan di bibir luhan sekilas sebelum naik mobilnya.

Luhan melambaikan tangannya "hati hati." Pesannya sekali lagi.

Luhan kembali masuk kerumah dan bergabung bersama adik-adiknya lagi.

"jadi sudah sampai tahap mana hubungan kalian lu?" Tanya kyungsoo

"maksudmu?" luhan memandnag luhan tak mengerti

"oh ayolah lu… ceritakan pada kami bagaimana perkembangan hubungan kalian…" kata kyungsoo antusias.

"kendalikan dirimu kim kyungsoo." kata zitao dengan ipad di tangannya. Gadis itu bahkan tak memandang kyungsoo saat ia bicara.

Kyungsoo mendelik kearah adiknya. "tssk mengganggu saja." katanya sambil mencebikan mulutnya.

"well, tak ada berubah jauh. Aku dan sehun masih belum ada hubungan apapun selain sebatas teman akrab."

"tsskk,, teman? Teman apa? Teman kencan atau teman hidup?" jawab zitao sarkastik

"tssk,, kami hanya teman, tidak lebih." Jawab luhan.

Zitao meletakkan I padnya lalu memandang gadis yang lebih tua darinya 4 tahun itu remeh. "teman? Apa kau pikir aku percaya? Mana ada teman yang melakuakan apa yang kalian lakukan?" tuduh zitao.

Luhan sedikit gelagapan "ap,,apa maksudmu? Kami melakukan apa?"

"jangan kau kira aku diam dan tak tahu apapun kim luhan. aku mengenalmu sejak kita masih kecil. Aku tahu betul siapa kau dan bagaimana dirimu. Jika kau katakana sehun itu hanya berteman denganmu kau berbohong." Jawab zitao dengan senyum miringnya yang khas.

"tidak! akuu tidak bohong. Kami memang masih menjadi teman. Tidak lebih."

"hhh,, yeah. Terserah padamu saja." putus zitao.

"sudalah kalian berdua, jangan ribut." Lerai kyungsoo. gadis cantik itu menatap luhan lembut. "aku tak berniat ikut campur tentang hubunganmu dan sehun lu, aku dan zitao hanya tidak ingin kau terluka lagi." Kata kyungsoo bijak.

" aku tak akan memaksa jika kau belum ingin membagi ceritamu dengan kami tapi aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu bahwa kini kau sedang mengandung anak sehun. Kau tentu sadar benar bukan perutmu akan makin memnbesar nanti." Imbuhnya.

"lalu dimana letak masalahnya?" Tanya luhan

Kyungsoo mengehembuskan nafasnya pelan. "masalahnya adalah apa kata omma nanti, dia pasti akan bertanya siapa ayah anak yang ada di perutmu. Apa kau sudah siap menghadapinya?"

Luhan diam sejenak mencoba mencerna kata-kata adiknya.

"kami tak mempermasalahkan kau mempertahankan kandunganmu lu,sungguh. Tapi kami juga berharap kau mau memikirkan bagaimana nasib anakmu kelak." Imbuh kyungsoo.

Luhan mengeernyit bingung ."kemana arah bicaramu kyung?"

"well, kau boleh lama tinggal di amerika yang menganggap hal seperti ini biasa, namun kau juga harus ingat kini kau memijakkan kakimu di tempat yang berbeda. Ini korea, Negara di mana kami masih memandang tabu kehamilan diluar nikah. Lalu menurutmu bagaimana reaksi orang-orang saat mereka tahu tentang kehamilanmu,eoh? Coba kau berfikir sampai kesana." Jelas kyungsoo.

"aku akan menghadapinya. Persetan dengan semua omongan miring orang." Ketus luhan.

"baik, itu pilihanmu. Tapi apa yang akan kau jelaskan pada omma tentang kehamilanmu?" kali ini zitao yang ganti buka suara.

"ada apa ini?"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ibu mereka. Ketiga gadis itu menoleh kaget. Jujur bukan ini yang mereka inginkan.

"eom,,eomma.." gagap kyungsoo.

"bisa kalian jelaskan apa maksud kalian?" Tanya sang ibu dengan wajah tenangnya.

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan "tinggalkan aku dan omma. Aku sendiri yang akan bicara padanya."putus luhan.

Kedua adiknya menganguk lalu pergi meninggalkan ibu dan kakaknya. Ibu luhan duduk di depan anaknya.

"jadi, bisa kau jelaskan apa yang baru saja eomma dengar tadi, kim luhan?"

Luhan menunduk tak berani memandang wajah ibunya. Jujur dia sangat takut ibunya itu kecewa apadanya. "ehm,, aku,,hamil eomma." Kata luhan takut-takut.

"siapa ayahnya?" Tanya sang ibu lagi.

"ayahnya,, sehun. Oh sehun."

"siapa dia?"

"dia sepupu yifan. Cucu dari suami halmoni." Jelas luhan.

Ibunya menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "lalu apa yang kau rasakan sekarang? Apa kau kecewa? Marah atau bagaimana?" Tanya ibunya tenang.

"ehm,, awalnya aku sempat terkejut tapi aku tak menyesalinya eomma. Aku tahu mungkin apa yang aku katakan ini gila tapi aku akan mempertahankan anak ini."

"baiklah, itu pilihanmu tapi apa ayahnya tahu?"

Luhan mengangguk "ne, aku sudah memberitahunya."

"dan responya?"

"dia ingin bertanggung jawab, tapi aku menolaknya."

"oh,, kenapa?"

"omma tentu masih ingat tetang hadiah uang yang akan nenek berikan ada kami jika ada yang bisa menikah dengna yifan bukan?" Tanya luhan

Ibunya mengangguk "ya lalu apa hubungannya?"

"seharusnya aku bertemu yifan malam itu tapi tanpa aku tahu sehun menggantikannya. Itulah awal pertemuan aku dan sehun. Singkat cerita kami saling bicara lalu tidur bersama. Aku baru tahu keesokan harinya tentang kebohongan sehun. Sekitar sebulan kemudian aku dinyatakan hamil."

Ibunya mengangguk "lalu, kenapa kau menolak sehun?"

"karena aku tak mau menjalin hubungan dengan landasan kebohongan lagi eomma. Sudah cukup Kevin saja yang membodohiku. Aku tak mau lagi jatuh ke lubang yang sama." Jelas luhan.

"oh, sayang. Sehun bukan Kevin. Kau tak boleh menyamaratakan orang seperti itu." kata ibunya

"mungkin, tapi sakit karena dihianati masih sangat membekas di hatiku eomma. Belum lagi fakta yang harus aku terima bahwa sehun juga membohongiku waktu itu." jelas luhan.

"belum lagi pengalaman hidupku yang membuatku makin jauh dari kata komitmen."

Kening ibunya mengekerut "apa maksudmu?"

"aku tak mau menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga seperti eomma dan appa. Aku tak mau hidup seperti itu. sehun dan aku bertemu mungkin itu takdir tapi keputusan untuk menjalin hubungan dengannya adalah pilihan. Dan aku tak mau terburu-buru mengambil langkah kesana jika akhirnya aku akan terluka. Sudah cukup aku menderita sebagai anak yang kurang kasih sayang."

"hhh..sayang. sehun bukan appamu. Eomma tahu kau pasti terluka dengna keadaan keluarga kita yang seperti ini. Tapi kau juga harus tahu bahwa jika cita sudah ada di hatimu maka pil sepahit apapun akan terasa manis jika kalian punya cinta."

Luhan mendengus remeh."benarkah? sayangnya aku tidak percaya. Aku sudah terlalu sering terluka karena cinta. Pertama appa lalu Kevin dan sekarang aku tak mau lagi tersungkur ke lubang yang sama. Sebelum aku memastikan hatiku siap menerima sehun, aku tak akan melanjutkan hubungan kami ke tahap yang lebih jaug dari sekedar teman.

Ibunya mendekat kearah luhan lalu medekap gadisnya itu erat.."oh,, sayangku,, baby rusaku yang malang." Kata ibunya.

Luhan memeluk ibunya "hiks,, aku hanya tak ingin terluka lagi,, hikss,, hikss,," luhan mulai terisak di pelukan ibunya.

Sang ibu mengelus sayang rambut putrinya "baiklah, baiklah,, eomma mengerti sayang. Semua terserah padamu, eomma tak akan ikut campur leih jauh tentang keputusanmu."

Luhan makin terisak kemudian.

Setelah puas mencurahkan isi hatinya, gadis cantik itu mulai sedikit senang.

"bagaimana perasaanmu saat kau menyadari ada satu nyawa tumbuh di perutmu, sayang." Tanya sang ibu mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan

Luhan tersenyum "luar biasa. Aku merasa sangat bahagia eomma." Jawabnya.

Sang ibunikut tersenyum. "eomma senang jika kau juga senang sayang. Mulai sekarang jangan lagi kawatir dengan apapun karena ada eomma yang akan selalu di sampingmu, arra.."

Luhan mengangguk lalu memeluk ibunya sayang "gomawo eomma, kau yang terbaik."

TBC

Dan cut! Ceritanya di potong sampe sini aja. Lanjutannya ada di chap depan. Yang udah baca ayo dong repiu masa Cuma jadi hantu doang sih,,,kalau gak pada sportif ntar akunya ngambek looo…

Baiklah singkat aja, sampai jumpa lain waktu.

Sign

Lee Eun San

EunhyukLegalWife


	8. Chapter 8

Author :Lee Eun San

Title :The million dollar catch

Genre :Romance

Length :Chaptered

Cast : luhan, sehun, yifan, kyungsoo, zitao and guest the rest…

This story based on Sussan Marelly novel, but this story belongs to me.

Previous chap…

Setelah puas mencurahkan isi hatinya, gadis cantik itu mulai sedikit senang.

"bagaimana perasaanmu saat kau menyadari ada satu nyawa tumbuh di perutmu, sayang." Tanya sang ibu mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan

Luhan tersenyum "luar biasa. Aku merasa sangat bahagia eomma." Jawabnya.

Sang ibunikut tersenyum. "eomma senang jika kau juga senang sayang. Mulai sekarang jangan lagi kawatir dengan apapun karena ada eomma yang akan selalu di sampingmu, arra.."

Luhan mengangguk lalu memeluk ibunya sayang "gomawo eomma, kau yang terbaik."

Chapter 8

Sudah hampir seminggu sehun tak terlihat namun pemuda albino itu tetap rajin menghubungi luhan untuk mengetahui keadaannya. Seperti hari ini luhan yang sedang sibuk di kantor kembali harus mengangkat telpon sehun jika ia tak mau ponselnya terus berdering.

"apa lagi sekarang,eoh? Aku sudah minum vitamin, minum susu dan tak pakai sepatu berhak tinggi. Ada lagi yang kurang tuan oh!" dengus luhan kesal.

Sehun terkekeh di seberang sana. "ahahah,, arraseo. Aku hanya ingin tahu keadaanmu saja sayang. Baiklah lanjutkan pekerjaanmu aku merindukanmu,,"

"hmm,, arraseo." Jawab luhan sekenannya.

Luhan menutup telponya sambil tersenyum kecil. Sehun memang kadang menjengkelkan dengan semua kekawatirannya yang pikir luhan tak masuk akal. Oh ayolah dia hanya hamil bukan terkena penyakit kanker stadium akhir kenapa dia harus sekawatir itu padanya. Namun disisi lain dia juga senang karena ia menyadari bahwa sehun begitu memperhatikan dirinya. Bohong jika ia bilang dia tak tersentuh.

"hhh… baiklah mari kita lanjutkan pekerjaan kita lagi sayang." Kata luhan sambil mengelus lembut perut datarnya.

Hari sudah gelap ketika luhan keluar kantonya. Dengan langkah malas ia berjalan menuju keluar. Hari ini luhan sengaja tak membawa mobilnya karena pagi tadi ia merasa tak cukup baik untuk berkendara. Luhan sedang menunggu taksi namun tiba-tiba sebuah mobil berhenti di depannya.

"eoh? Kau?" pekiknya kaget saat ia tahu siapa yang keluar dari dalamnya.

"hai! Kau ,mau pulang?" sapanya

"bukankah kau seharusnya masih di jepang? Kenapa kau ada disini?" luhan memandang heran sehun yang mendadak muncul di depannya. Setahunya sehun baru akan pulang dua atau tiga hari lagi.

"tsskk,, jadi kau tak menginginkan aku pulang cepat eoh, eeiiyy,, kau sungguh keterlaluan." Cibirnya.

Luhan bersedekap sambil membuang nafasnya jengah. "hhmng… kau ini."

Sehun tersenyum cerah lalu menghampiri luhan. dia langsung menarik luhan dan merengkuh tubuh langsing itu dalam pelukannya.

"bogoshipda,,," bisisnya lembut.

Mau tak mau perlakuan sehun membuat luhan sedikit kaget, belum lagi bisikan lembut di telingannya yang makin mmebuat tubuhnya membeku.

"ss..sssehun…" gagapnya.

Alih-alih melepaskan pelukannya sehun justru makin mengeratkan pelukannya dan melesakkan kepalnay di ceruk sempit bahu luhan. sehun menghirup aroma vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh luhan.

"aku selalu suka wangimu sayang…rasanya aku hampir mati jika lebih lama lagi aku tak merasakan harummu…" katanya lagi.

Tubuh luhan meremang ngilu, entahlah tubuhnya memang selalu merepon berlebihan jika sudah berhubungan dengan sehun.

"kita masih di jalan sehun-ah,." Ingat luhan.

"jadi jika kita tidak di jalan kita bisa melakukan lebih?" pancing sehun sambil tersenyum nakal.

Luhan memukul dada sehun kencang. "dasar byuntae!"

Sehun terkekeh keras. "ahahahha… "

Luhan mengigit bibirnya kesal. "teruslah tertawa tuan oh, aku mau pulang." Katanya ketus.

"eigh,, begitu saja kau marah, baiklah-baiklah. ayo kita pulang."

Sehun mengamit lengan luhan lalu menuntun gadisnya itu kedalam mobil. Luhan hanya diam sambil memandang lurus jalanan yang cukup padat.

"kau kenapa diam?" Tanya sehun akhirnya.

"eobseo,, aku hanya sedang tak ingin bicara. Jawab luhan pendek.

"ahh,, geure.."

Sehun kembali menyetir tanpa mengganggu luhan. tak lama mereka sampai di depan rumah luhan.

"kau tidak apa-apa kan lu? Kau tak terlihat baik." Sehun terlihat kawatir dengan keadaan luhan.

Luhan menggeleng lemah. "aniyo. Nan gwaenchana." Katanya

Sehun memandang luhan sangsi. "benarkah, kau pucat sayang." Dia menentuh dahi luhan.

"tidak panas,," gumamnya.

"mungkin aku hanya sedikit lelah, hun-ah. Istirahat sebentar juga aku sudah baikan." Katanya.

"kalau begitu aku yang akan merawatmu." Putusnya.

"eh? Tak perlu. Aku bisa mengurus tubuhku sendiri." Tolak luhan.

"aku atau kita kerumah sakit." Putus sehun.

"kau berlebihan oh sehun!" dengus luhan lalu meninggalkan sehun kedalam rumah sambil menghentakkan kakinya kencang.

Sehun sedang membuat susu untuk luhan ketika dia melihat gadisnya itu berjalan malas menuju meja makan.

"minumlah.."

Luhan menerimanya tanpa bicara lalu meminumnya sampai habis.

"sudah minum vitaminmu?" kata sehun sambil menerima gelas kosong dari luhan. luhan hanya mengangguk lalu meninggalkan sehun menuju ruang santai di depan tivi.

Sehun mengela nafasnya pelan. "susah sekali mendapatkanmu lagi.." keluhnya.

Setelah mencuci gelas luhan, dia mengikuti gadis itu dan duduk di sampingnya.

"bagaimana harimu di kantor?" kata sehun mencoba membuka obrolan.

"sibuk, karena proyek milikmu aku sangat sibuk." Jujur luhan

"benarkah? Oh sayang kau tak boleh memaksakan diri kalau kau lelah. Kau harus ingat kau tak boleh terlalu kelelahan, kasihan aegya di sana." Kata sehun sambil menunjuk perut luhan.

"tsskk,, aku tahu tubuhku oh! Jangan berlebihan." Dengus luhan kesal.

"baiklah.."

Keduanya kembali diam namun tiba-tiba luhan memekik. "ah,, enak sekali makanan itu.. "

"eh?" kaget sehun.

Luhan memandang sehun "hun-ah,, aku mau makan itu,, belikan untukku ne..?" katanya manja.

"tapi ini kan sudah malam lu? Apa masih ada yang menjualnya?" kata sehun.

Luhan medecih kesal"pokonya aku mau itu! kau sendiri yang mengatakan kalau kau akan menuruti keinginanku!" kesalnya.

"iya, aku tahu. Tapi ini sudah sangat malam lu.." coba sehun.

Wajah luhan langsung terlihat sedih dan ingin menangis. Matanya mulai berair dan sehun benci itu.

"arra,,,aku akan mencarikannya untukmu, tapi kau harus sabar ne." katanya.

Senyum luhan merekah seketika. "eung,," jawabnya sambil tersenyum cantik.

Melihat perubahan wajah luhan memebuat sehun semangat. "baiklah, aku akan pergi sekarang, kau tunggulah."

Tak lama sehun keluar dari rumah luhan untuk mememnuhi keinginan ibu hamil itu.

"dimana aku bisa menemukan penjual permen kapas malam-malam begini." Keluhnya.

Sudah satu jam lebih sehun memutari kota, namun ia belum berhasil menemukannya. Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya lelah. Dia memijat pangkal hidungnya pelan. Jika boleh jujur dia sangat lelah sekarang. Pekerjaannya di jepang sungguh menguras tenaganya. Belum lagi dia juga baru mendarat beberapa jam yang lalu.

Sehun menepi di sebuah jalanan sepi. Dia keluar dari mobil lalu duduk di atas kap mesin mobilnya. Dia memandang langit yang sedikit mendung. "aku harus mencari kemana lagi?"katanya putus asa." Sehun mengacak rambut coklatnya kesal.

"ada apa nak?" tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundak sehun pelan.

"eh,, animnida ahjussi. Aku hanya pusing mencari sesuatu." Jawab sehun.

"eoh, memang apa yang kau cari sampai malam begini?" kata paman itu

"permen kapas,." Jawab sehun pelan.

"eh? Permen kapas? Malam-malam begini?" tanyanya lagi

Sehun mengangguk lemah. "ne, dan aku sudah memutari kota tapi aku tak menemukannya."

Paman itu tersenyum "kau sedang mencari pesannan istrimu yang mengidam ne,?"

Sehun menatap paman itu kaget "eh? Dari mana anda tahu?"

"karena aku juga pernah di posisimu anak muda." Katanya.

Sehun mengangguk. "aku tak ingin mengecewakannya, tapi ini sudah sangat malam. Aku tak yakin ada yang masih menjulnya." Keluh sehun.

"aku kan membuatkanya untukmu, anak muda."

Sehun memandang paman itu "jinjja?"

Paman itu menganguk "kebetulan aku adalah penjual permen kapas." Katanya sabil tersenyum

"ah,, gamsahamnida,," jawab sehun sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Paman itu hanya menepuk bahu sehun pelan. "tunggu sebentar, ne,."

Tak berselang lama paman itu mulai membuat permen kapas untuk sehun. Dia membuat dua buah permen kapas untuk sehun.

"aku sangat berhutang banyak pada anda, ahjussi."

"sudahlah. Tak perlu seperti itu. sekarang cepatlah pulang. Dia pasti sudah menunggumu dirumah."

Sehun segera bergegas pulang setelah menerima permen kapas itu. dengan wajah sumringah dia mengendarai mobilnya. Sesampainya di rumah luhan, di segera berari masuk.

"lu,,," panggilnya.

Luhan yang sedang menonton tivi menoleh dan langsung tersenyum senang. "ah…! Permen kapas…!" teriaknya lalu berlari menghampiri sehun.

Dia mengambil permen itu dari tangan sehun dan langsung melahapnya seperti anak kecil. Sehun yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum sambil mengela nafanya lega.

"jadi seperti ini rasanya…" katanya.

"euum,, masitta,,,,sehun-ah kau mau?" kata luhan senang.

Sehun hanya menggeleng "makanlah.." jawabnya

Luhan mengendikkan bahunya "baiklah,,, "

Sehun mendudukkan tubuhnya ke sofa dan jatuh tertidur begitu saja saking lelahnya.

"hun-ah,,, ini enak sekali,,," seru luhan senang.

"hun-ah.." panggilnya lagi namun masih tak ada sahutan. Luhan berbalik dan mendapati sehun sudah tertidur di sofanya,

"aiiggoo… dia tidur rupanya.." gumamnya.

Luhan berjalan mendekati sehun lalu mengamati wajahnamja tampan itu lekat. Dari jarak sedekat ini luhan baru menyadari ada lengkungan hitam di bawah mata sehun.

"apa saja yang kau lakukan di jepang sampai kau punya kantung mata seperti taozi hun-ah,," luhan mengelus lembut kepala sehun.

"kau pasti lelah ne, mian aku merepotkanmu tadi." Gumamnya.

Luhan mengambilkan bantal dan selimut untuk sehun. Perlahan dia mengangkat kepala sehun lalu menyelipkan bantal di bawah kepalanya. Luhan dengan telaten melepaskan sandal rumah sehun dan menaikkan kakinya keatas sofa tak lupa ia menyelimuti tubuh sehun agar namja itu tidak kedinginan.

"jaljayo sehun-ah…" bisik luhan sambil mengelus lembut rambut sehun.

Setelah memastikan keadaan sehun, luhan kemudian berlalu menuju kamarnya dan istirahat.

.

.

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya pelan saat sinar matahari hangat menyapa wajahnya. Dengan mata setengah terpejam ia mencoba mendudukan tubuhnya. Samar-samar ia mendegar suara gaduh dari arah dapur luhan, belum lagi aroma masakan yang menyapa hidung mancungnya.

"eeuungghh…"

Sehun bangun dari tempatnya tidur semalam lalu berjalan menuju dapur.

"eh,, sudah bangun?" sapa luhan dengan apron pink yang melekat di tubuhnya.

Sehun hanya mengangguk lalu mengambil minum dari dalam kulkas.

"bersihkan dirimu, sebentar lagi sarapan siap."

Lagi lagi sehun hanya menganguk lalu pergi kekamar mandi. Luhan terkikik pelan melihat kepatuhan sehun padanya. "tsskk,, dasar!"

luhan sedang mengaduk supnya saat ia merasakan sebuah lengan melingkari pinggangnya.

"eh.." luhan terpekik kaget saat merasakan sentuhan sehun di ceruk lehernya.

"masak apa lu..?" kata sehun pelan.

"eungh,, sup ayam dan gingseng. Masakan ini baik untuk mengembalikan staminamu hun-ah." Kata luhan.

"ah,, gomawo sudha memperhatikanku.." katanya sambil mengertakan pelukannya di pinggang langsing luhan. tak lupa ia mengelus perut luhan yang sudah mulai menonjol.

"dia sedang apa disana ya lu?" kata sehun

Luhan terkikik geli "di bahkan masih seukuran bola bekel hun-ah… dia belum bisa melakukan apapun." Katanya.

"eoh? Benarkah? Tapi dia sehat-sehat saja kan lu?"

Luhan mengangguk "tentu saja. aku selalu memperhatikan kondisinya. Belum lagi kau yang super cerewet yang selalu memintaku melarangku melakukan ini dan itu. dia pasti sangat sehat di dalam sini." Terang luhan.

Sehun tersenyum puas. "ah,, majja, lalu kapan kau akan memeriksakan kandunganmu, lu?"

"eung,, seharusnya aku menemui dokter tiga hari yang lalu, tapi karena aku sangat sibuk aku belum sempat ke dokter." Jawan luhan.

Sehun tiba-tiba melepas pelukannya. "kau melalaikan jadwal kunjunganmu? Dan kau masih santai seperti ini?" Tanya sehun sengit.

"tsskk,, jangan berlebihan hun-ah. Aku hanya menundanya bukan melalaikannya." Jawab luhan.

Sehun mendengus "kau harus memeriksakan kandunganmu hari ini."

"tapi aku masih ada pekerjaan di kantor." Sergah luhan.

"tinggalkan saja. aku tak mau terjadi apa-apa denganmu dan calon anak kita."

"tapi hun-ah.."

"aku tidak menerima penolakan lu, kita pergi periksa atau aku buat kau tak akan bisa kemana-mana?"

"tsskk.. kau selalu saja berlebihan."

"tak masalah jika itu demi kau dan calon anak kita." Putus sehun.

Meski diselingi dengan sedikit cekcok kecil, Sehun dan luhan akhirnya pergi juga ke dokter setelah menghabiskan sarapan mereka.

"kita ke dokter kenalanku saja ne lu?"

"terserah kau saja." putus luhan ketus.

"kau masih marah padaku,eoh?"

Luhan masih diam dan tak menghiraukan sehun. Dia masih snagat kesal pada sikap protektif berlebiha sehun padanya.

"ahh,, aku tahu aku salah lu, tapi kumohon padamu jangan mengacuhkanku. Aku minta maaf padamu sayang.." mohon sehun

Namun sepertinya yeoja cantik itu masih betah dengan kekesalannya.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, sehun langsung membuat janji untuk luhan. mereka menunggu bersama beberapa pasien yang lainnya. Sehun terus mengelus perut luhan saat mereka duduk mengantri. Mau tak mau perbuatan sehun mengundang perhatian para pasien yang ada di sana.

"wah, anda sangat menyayangi calon anak anda ne, tuan." Celetuk seorang bibi yang sedang menemani putrinya.

"tentu saja ahjuma. Mereka adalah segalanya bagi saya." Kata sehun sambil memamerkan senyuman mautnya.

"aiigoo.. anak kalian pasti akan sangat cantik dan sangat tampan jika lahir nanti. Kalian begitu sempurna,,,"

"gamsahamnida ahjuma tapi saya berharap dia mirip ibunya. ." Jawab sehun ramah.

"nyonya oh.."

"ah, kami sudah di panggil. Kami duluan ne.."

Bibi itu tersenyum"ne, sudah sana masuk."

Sehun membantu luhan berdiri. "pelan lu,"

"tsskk,, apa itu nyonya oh? Kau fikir aku mau?" ketus luhan

"sehun hanya tersenyum lucu "aku boleh berharap kan?" jawabnya bodoh.

"tssk,,! Bodoh!"

"annyeonghaseo…" sapa sehun.

Dokter itu mendongak lalu memandang sehun kaget . "eoh? Kau?"

Dahi luhan mengkerut "dia mengenal sehun?"

"hai noona, lama tak bertemu.." sapa sehun ramah.

"yak! Tuan oh! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dan astaga? Ada apa ini? Apa yang sudah aku lewatkan?" katanya heboh.

Dokter berparas cantik itu medelik kearah sehun dengan mata sipitnya yang berhiaskan eyeliner tipis.

"tenangkan dirimu nyonya park. Kau berlebihan sekali."

"tsskk.. cepat masuk."

"hai, aku park baekhyun, kau pasti terkejut, ne. " sapanya ramah.

"ah,, ne. kim luhan imnida," jawab luhan.

"aku ingin noona memriksa keadaan luhan." kata sehun.

"dia hamil?" Tanya baekhyun

"tsskk, tentu saja. kenapa aku membawanya kemari jika dia tidak hamil." Jawab sehun kesal.

"yak!"

"tsskk, jangan berteriak kau bisa membuat calon anakku kaget dengan suara cemprengmu itu dan cepat lakuakn."

Baekhyun mencibir kearah sehun "tsskk,, aku tunggu penjelasanmu oh sehun."

"naiklah keranjang, aku akan memeriksa keadaanmu." Kata baekhyun lembut pada luhan.

Luhan mengangguk lalu menaikki ranjang putih itu. baekhyun melakukan pemeriksaan pada luhan secara menyeluruh.

"apa kau sudah mencoba melihatnya lewat usg?" Tanya baekhyun.

"belum." Jawab luhan singkat.

"mau mencobanya?"tawar baekhyun.

"tentu jika diizinkan."

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengambil alatnya. Dia membuka baju luhan dan mengoleskan jel dingin keatas perut luhan.

Perlahan terlihat gambar di layar yang ada di dekat mereka. "lihatlah,, ini bayimu.." kata baekhyun sambil menunjukan gambar mahluk kecil yang terlihat di dalam layar.

Sehun berjalan mendekat dan memandang tekjub layar usg. "dia bayi kami noona?" tanyanya bodoh.

"eung, dari sini aku bisa melihat dia tumbuh sangat sehat." Jelas baekhyun.

Luhan memandang gambar bayinya intens dan tanpa terasa air matanya turun begitu saja. "hiks,, hiks,, bayiku.." racaunya.

Sehun mendekat dan menggengam tangan luhan. "lihatlah lu, dia bayi kita.. dia sehat, kau senang?" kata sehun lembut dan penuh kasih.

Luhan hanya mengangguk berkali-kali sambil terus terisak. Sehun mengelus lembut kepala luhan dan mengecup punggung tangan luhan sayang. "uljima sayang.."

Baekhyun yang melihat pemandangan aneh ini hanya bisa mengernyit aneh. Oh ayolah sehun yang ia kenal selama ini tak seperti ini. Kemana perginya bajingan tengik bernama oh sehun itu? kenapa kini yang ada di depannya sekarang adalah sosok lain yang begitu berbeda.

"ekhm…baiklah. aku akan menuliskan beberapa resep untuk menguatkan kandungan luhan dan untuk kondisi tubuh luhan."

Baekhyun beranjak dari sana lalu berjalan menuju kursinya. Sehun membantu luhan membenarkan bajunya sebelum menuntun luhan ke kursi.

"jangan lupa meminumnya setiap hari,ne." pesan baekhyun.

Luhan mengangguk"gamsahamnida."

"jangan lupa aku masih menunggu penjelasanmu, tuan oh!" kerus baekhyun.

"tssk, araso nyonya park! Sudah aku harus segera pergi. Nan kalke,,,"

"aigo.. anak itu,,," keluh baekhyun saat sehun sudah meninggalkannya.

"siapa gadis itu? kenapa sehun bilang wanita itu mengandung anaknya?"

Baekhyun masih setia bergumam dan bergelung dengan pikirannya sediri. "ah.. kris pasti tahu aku harus menghubunginya..!" putus baekhyun.

TBC

ALOHA…!

mianhae baru bisa update sekarang soalnya aku baru pindahan nie.. and I'm back to Jakarta….!

Oh my god..! udah lama baget aku gak pulang….! I miss you so bad Jakarta…!

Hunhan momennya udah manis beloom? Kalo belom chap depan aku buat NC gimana? Aahahahah…

Baiklah cukup sekian curhatan saya. Saya masih harus melanjutkan pekerjaan saya yang lain. See ya people..

Sign

Lee Eun San

EunhyukLegalWife


	9. Chapter 9

Author :Lee Eun San

Title :The million dollar catch

Genre :Romance

Length :Chaptered

Cast : luhan, sehun, yifan, kyungsoo, zitao and guest the rest…

T

his story based on Sussan Marelly novel, but this story belongs to me.

Previous chap…

Baekhyun beranjak dari sana lalu berjalan menuju kursinya. Sehun membantu luhan membenarkan bajunya sebelum menuntun luhan ke kursi.

"jangan lupa meminumnya setiap hari,ne." pesan baekhyun.

Luhan mengangguk"gamsahamnida."

"jangan lupa aku masih menunggu penjelasanmu, tuan oh!" kerus baekhyun.

"tssk, araso nyonya park! Sudah aku harus segera pergi. Nan kalke,,,"

"aigo.. anak itu,,," keluh baekhyun saat sehun sudah meninggalkannya.

"siapa gadis itu? kenapa sehun bilang wanita itu mengandung anaknya?"

Baekhyun masih setia bergumam dan bergelung dengan pikirannya sediri. "ah.. kris pasti tahu aku harus menghubunginya..!" putus baekhyun.

.

.

Chapter 9

"kau tidak usah kekantor hari ini" kata sehun pada luhan yang duduk di sebelah kursi kemudinya.

Luhan memandang sehun tak suka "wae? Kau mau aku disebut pegawai yang tak professional eoh?" kesalnya.

"bukan begitu lu, maksudku.."

"apa?" sela luhan kesal.

"tsskk,, bisakah kau dengarkan aku baru kau menyela nona kim." Jawab sehun sedikit terpancing emosi.

Luhan hanya mendecih "tsskk.."

Sehun mengembuskan nafasnya pelan. "maaf tadi aku kelewatan. Aku tahu kau pasti kesal padaku tapi kau juga harus tau dalam hidupku kau dan calon anak kitalah yang paling penting. Sikap protektifku padamu, yah aku akui kadang memang berlebihan. Tapi lu kumohon kau mengertilah,, aku hanya tak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada kalian." Jelas sehun panjang.

Luhan masih setia bersedekap sambil memandang jalanan yang sedang padat.

Sehun meraih sebelah tangan luhan lalu menggengamnya lembut. "kau dan calon anak kita harus kupastikan dalam keadan yang aman setiap saat. Itulah alasan kenapa aku selalu menelpon dan mengingatkanmu ini dan itu sayang, aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Terlebih kau bekerja seharian dan kau tinggal sendirian di rumahmu yang sialnya jauh dari tempat tinggalku."

"lalu kau mau aku bagaimana? Pindah ke rumahmu,eoh?" ketus luhan

Sehun tersenyum sumringah. "itulah yang aku fikirkan."

"tsskk,, dalam mimpimu, tuan oh. Berapa kali harus aku ingatkan padamu aku tak akan menuntut apapun darimu. Tidak tanggung jawabmu ataupun pengakuanmu pada anakku, satu-satunya alasan kenapa aku memberitahumu tentang kehamilanku hanyalah karena aku tak ingin menjadi egois. Kau ayahnya dan kau berhak tau. Tidak lebih." Jawab luhan

"dan berapa kali juga kita telah membahasa masalah ini,eoh? Dan berapa kali juga aku harus mengatakan padamu bahwa aku menolak semua usulan dari dalam kepala cantikmu itu."

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya lagi. "aku tahu lu, kau tentu masih sangat kecewa dan marah padaku. Tapi tidakkah ada sedikit saja peluang bagiku untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Tidak cukupkah semua yang kulakukan selama ini untuk membuktikan bahwa aku menyesal dan sunguh-sungguh ingin mengulangi semua dari awal?" sehun memandang luhan dengan matanya yang memancarkan rasa putus asa yang mendalam.

Luhan menjadi sedikit merasa kasihan pada namja tampan ini. Memang dia bersalah dan hei lupakah kau kim luhan? bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa kau sudah memaafkan sehun dulu? Lalu kenapa kau masih saja berlaku tak adil seperti ini pada namja ini. Sehun sudah menunjukan penyesalnnya dan lagi pemuda itu selalu ada disampingmu sejak dia tahu kau hamil bahkan saat kau menolak dan menriakinya dia masih setia disampingmu. Menemanimu, memperhatikanmu bahkan memenuhi segala keinginanmu. Tidakkah kini kau yang akan disebut wanita egois..?"

"bukan begitu maksudku.. hhhh.. baiklah.. mungkin aku memang keterlaluan. Entahlah kadang moodku sering naik turun. Kadang aku merasa sangat kesal padamu tapi ada kalanya aku mengingatmu.." kata luhan pelan.

Sehun mendadak tersenyum "benarkah kau mengingatku" tanyanya antusias

Luhan menundukkan wajahnya sambil mengagguk kecil, rupanya rusa cantik itu malu,eoh?

"kau tahu sayang, semua itu lebih dari cukup untukku. Astaga aku senang sekali, aku fikir hanya aku yang selalu memikirkanmu.." katanya senang.

Kemudian susasan yang awalnya suram berangsur mulai membaik. Luhan tak lagi diam membisu karena semua ocehan sehun membuatnya tersenyum bahkan sesekali terkikik geli.

.

.

Setelah sehun meninggalkan ruang prakteknya, baekhyun segera mengambil posel dari dalam tasnya. Dia langung mencari nama kris yang ada di dalam kontaknya.

"ttuuuuutt….tuuutt…"

"yeoboseo?" sapa kris.

"ini aku, baekhyun." Jawab yeoja itu.

"hmm arraseo. Ada apa kau menghubungiku. Tumben sekali eoh nyonya park?"

"tsskk.. hentikan naga bodoh! Aku ingin mendengar penjelasanmu."

"eh? Memang ada apa? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" Tanya kris.

"bukan kau, tapi sehun! Jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi padanya. Kenapa dia datang ketempatku dengan seorang gadis dan terlebih lagi dia sedang hamil?" tuntut baekhyun.

"ahh,, masalah itu. panjang ceritanya jika aku harus mengatakannya di telpon. Bagaimana kalau siang ini kita makan bersama. Aku akan mentraktirmu. Eotthe?" tawar kris.

"hmm,, baiklah. kita makan di tempat biasa saja. aku akan mengabari chanyeol kalau aku akan keluar makan siang denganmu."

"eiiyy,, kau sungguh istri yang baik, seharusnya dulu kau menikah saja denganku…aigoo.."

"hentikan omong kosongmu tuan wu atau kau mau chanyeol merebusmu hidup-hidup,huh?" Jawab baekhyun sarkastik

Terdengar tawa keras dari kris. "ahahahaha.. aku hanya bercanda byun baek. Baiklah.. baiklah aku akan menjemputmu nanti."

"eung, arasseo, ya sudah aku masih harus praktek, bye."

Lalu baekhyun memutus sambungannya duluan.

"kira-kira apa yang akan aku dengar eoh?" gumamnya sambil mendial satu nomor lagi di ponselnya. Tak lama terdengar sahutan dari seberang linenya.

"ya sayang.." sapa sebuah suara berat yang sangat di hafal baekhyun.

"kau masih di paris?" Tanya bekhyun.

"ne, wae? Kau mau aku membelikan sesuatu untukmu?" Tanyanya.

"aniyo, bukan itu maksudku menelponmu, yeol."

"lalu, ada apa sayang? Jangan katakan kau merindukanku eoh?" goda chanyeol.

"tsskk,, bodoh! Aku hanya ingin mengatakan padamu kalau nanti siang aku akan makan bersama kris."

"eh? Kris? Tumben? Ada apa?"

"ini masalah sehun."jawab baekhyun.

"sehun? Kenapa dengan bajingan tengik itu? dia membuat ulah lagi? Kali ini apa yang ia lakukan?"chanyeol terdengar kesal.

"aigooo, sudahlah aku juga masih belum jelas dengan ini. Nanti jika aku sudah bertemu dengan kris, kau akan aku kabari ok?"

"baiklah kalau begitu."

"ya sudah. Sebaiknya kau kembali bekerja dan jangan lupa makan dan istirahat yang cukup, awas saja kau pulang dengan tubuh sakit. Aku akan mendiamkanmu selamanya." Ancam baekhyun.

"araseo, nyonya park yang cantik. Aku selalu menjaga kesehatanku, kau tenang saja."

"kembali bekerja sana dan cepat pulang.." cicit abekhyun malu.

"eung,, aku pasti akan cepat pulang. Aku sudah rindu padamu dan malaikat kecil itu. astaga apa kabar putri cantikku itu?"

"tentu saja dia sangat sehat. Dia sedang di rumah eomma. Tadi pagi dia menculiknya." Terdengar sedikit kekehan dari mulut baekhyun.

"benarkah? Eoh mereka pasti sedang bersenag-senang di perkebunan."

"kurasa begitu. Semalaman dia menanyakanmu terus. Aku sampai bingung sendiri menenangkanya." Keluh baekhyun.

"oh, mianhe sayang… aku janji aku akan segera pulang." Kata chanyeol menyesal.

"aku tahu, aku masih ada pasein lagi. Aku tutup telponnya ya?"

"baiklah, kembalilah bekerja dan jangan terlalu lelah. Aku mencintaimu park baekhyun yang cantik."

"tsskk,, nado yoda chagi.." jawab baekhyun lalu menutup telponya.

Baekhyun meletakkan ponselnya dan kembali bergegelung dengan semua aktivitas kedokterannya.

.

.

"apa kau mengenal dokter tadi, hun-ah?" Tanya luhan.

"eoh, baekhyun noona. Tentu saja aku mengenalnya. Dia anak pamanku. Suami dari nenekmu lu." Jelas sehun.

"eh? Bukankah nenekku dan pamanmu tidak memiliki anak?"Tanya luhan.

Sehun mengangguk "memang, chanyeol hyung adalah anak dari istrinya yang dahulu. Bibiku meninggal saat chanyeol hyung masih berumur tiga bulan. Lalu setahun kemudian paman menikah dengan nenekmu.

Luhan mengangguk paham.

"meskipun chanyeol bukanlah darah dagingnya, tapi bibi sangat menyayanginya. Bahkan dia selalu menganggap dia adalah anaknya sendiri dia tak pernah membedakan kasih sayangnya pada chanyeol hyung dan ibumu. Kau tahu lu, dari cerita ibuku dulu nenekmu masih sangat muda saat menikah dengan pamanku. Kata ibuku, saat mereka menikah pamanku terlihat seperti menikahi gadis sekoah menengah atas." Cerita sehun

"ah? Benarkah?"

"ya, nenekmu itu sungguh sangat imut saat muda. Itu kata ibuku." Lanjutnya.

"dan gen itu juga menurun pada ibuku. Kadang kami sering dikira adik kakak jika berjalan bersama." Cerita luhan.

"eoh? Benarkah. Aku harus bertemu dengannya kalau begitu."

"paman dan bibi membesarkan mereka dengan kasih sayang yang adil sampai sebuah kejadian membuat semuanya berubah."

"ibuku jatuh cinta pada ayahku, dan dia kabur bersama lelaki itu karena cinta mereka tak direstui bukan?"

Sehun menganguk "bibi begitu sedih saat ibumu meninggalkan rumah, tapi dia tak bisa apa-apa karena pamanku melarangnya untuk mencari ibumu. Dia beranggapan kalau ini sudah jadi keputusan yang diambil ibumu. Dan dia wajib mempertangung jawabkanya sendiri."

"dan singkat kata dia merelakan putrinya yang masih belia begitu saja demi cinta dan kepatuhannya pada suaminya." Kata luhansarkastik.

Sehun menggengam tangan luhan lebih erat."aku minta maaf untuk keegoisan pamanku lu." Kata sehun menyesal.

Luhan tersenyum santai. "aku tidak mempermasalahkannya lagi hun-ah. Bohong jika aku tidak terkejut dengan kemunculanya yang tiba-tiba. Belum lagi segala tingkah anehnya yang membuat kami semakin kebingungan. Aku tahu mungkin dia hanya ingin menebus kesalahnya bertahun-tahun yang lalu pada ibuku tapi terkadang caranya aneh dan mengerikan." Kata luhan sambil bergigik.

Sehun terkekeh mendengarnya "kau tahu lu, nenekmu itu adalah salah satu hal di dunia ini yang aku dan hyung-hyungku syukuri kehadirannya." Kata sehun.

Kening luhan mengkerut "eh?"

"kau tahu, mungkin jika nenekmu itu tidak masuk dalam keluarga kami mungkin hidup kami akan makin suram." Ceritanya

"wae?"

"nenekmu adalah orang yang menarik, suka ikut campur dan sedikit kolot. Maaf aku harus mengatakannya, tapi itulah kenyataanya. Tapi di balik semua sikap anehnya itu dia adalah sosok wanita yang sangat perhatian pada kami. Aku dan kris hyung sering pulang tanpa mendapati orang tua kami dirumah dan dengan baik hatinya dia merengkuh kami berdua. Dia selalu menyempatkan kami berkumpul dengan chanyeol hyung dengan berbagai alasan yang terkadang tak masuk akal. Dia seperti ibu peri jahil yang selalu bisa membuat kami tersenyum pada akhirnya. Nenekmu lah salah satu alasan kami untuk pulang kekorea saat kami libur sekolah di London.

"eh? Kau sekolah di London?"

Sehun mengangguk. "kami bertiga bersekolah di sekolahan yang sama. Bisa kau sebut kami sekolah di sekolahan keluarga. Sejak dulu seluruh keturunan keluarga park bersekolah di sekolahan yang sama. Dan itu juga berlaku bagi kami."

"terdengar menarik, eung maukah kau menceritakannya padaku, hun-ah?"

Sehun mengangguk "tentu saja, tapi sebaiknya kita tidak bercerita di dalam mobil seperti ini. Bagaimana kalu kau mengunjungi rumahku, ah bukan rumah keluargaku."

Kening luhan mengernyit. "memang apa bedanya?"

"ruamhku ada di apujong sedangkan rumah keluargaku ada di daerah namsan." Jelas sehun.

Lagi-lagi luhan mengangguk. "ah, baiklah."

Setelah mendapatan persetujuan dari luhan sehun segera melesatkan mobilnya menuju kawasan namsan yang asri dan indah. Cukup jauh memang tapi perjalanan mereka tidaklah membosankan sebab sepanjang jalan tersaji pemandangan yang begitu indah. Jalan berkelok khas kawsan pegunungan dan deretan pohon dan beberapa perbukitan hijau yang menyejukkan mata.

Luhan membuka kaca mobilnya untuk menghirup udara segar "aahh… segar…" katanya

Sehun hanya tersenyum sambil terus berkonsentrasi pada jalanan. Setelah cukup lama berkendara, akhirnya mereka tiba di sebuah rumah mewah dengan gerbang setinggi nyaris tiga meter yang berdiri angkuh. Tembok dari batu bata merah itu tampak begitu gagah dan kuat. Belum lagi pintu gerbang yang terbuat dari kayu berplitur mengkilat yang makin menegaskan tingkat kemewahan rumah ini.

Sehun menekan klaksonnya lalu tak lama kemudian pintu itu terbuka otomatis. Dengan tenang sehun memasuki pelataran rumah megah itu. luhan bahkan nyaris memekik keget saat melihat isi di balik tembok itu. bagai mana tidak, jika saat kalian masuk, mata sudah di sambut dengan hamparan hijau dari rumput yang luhan yakin setara dengan rumput di lapangan golf mewah yang sering bosnya kunjungi. Belum lagi jalanan panjang yang menghungkan antara pintu gerbang dengan rumah sehun yang hanya terlihat samar saking jauhnya jarak antara keduanya. Luhan bahkan nyaris tak yakin kalau dia masih di korea. Ia serasa terbang jauh ke negeri eropa sana.

"kau yakin kita masih di korea, hun-ah?" kata luhan sambil memandang sehun heran

Sehun terkekeh melihat reaksi luhan. "tentu saja sayangku, kita masih di korea." Katanya dengan eyesmile nya yang lucu.

Akhirnya mereka sampai didepan sebuah bangunan megah berwarna putih yang sungguh elegan. Kesan kalsiklah yang pertama kali di tangkap luhan.

"rumahmu indah.." pujinya tulus.

"terima kasih, tapi ini bukan rumahku. Ini milik orang tuaku." Kata sehun lalu meraih tangan luhan lalu menggengam jemari mungil itu erat. "ayo masuk.." katanya lembut

Saat tiba di depan pintu yang terbuka lebar itu, sehun sudah disambut oleh seorang namaja paruh baya yang tampil rapi dengan balutan jas berwarna hitam lengkap dengan kacamata tanpa frame yang bertengger di hidungnya.

"selamat datang tuan muda…" sambutnya sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Sehun hanya tersenyum sekilas lalu melengang masuk begitu saja.

"eomma dan apa masih belum pulang, pak kim?"

"iya, tuan muda. Dari kabar yang terakhir saya dengar tuan dan nyonya besar baru akan kembali bualn depan." Jawabnya sopan.

"baiklah, aku tahu. Oh iya aku akan istirahat di kamar dan tolong bawakan teh ke kamarku." Pesan sehun

"baik, tuan muda."

"ayo lu." Katanya lalu kembali menggandeng luhan menuju lantai dua.

Luhan membungkuk sekilas kepada namja tadi sebagai rasa hormat dan dibalas dengan senyuman hangat dan juga bungkukan hormat.

"dia siapa hun-ah?" Tanya luhan saat yakin mereka sudah cukup jauh dari namja tadi.

"eoh, dia pak kim. Pengurus utama rumah ini. Dia sudah bekerja disini sejak aku bayi." Ceritanya.

Mereka masih sibuk berjalan menyusuri lorong di sebelah tangga. Dan mereka baru berhenti di sebuah kamar dengan pintu kayu tinggi berwarna hitam dengan tulisan "OH SEHUN ZONE"

"Kau yang menempelkannya?" Tanya luhan sambil menahan tawa.

Sehun juga ikut terkekeh "ah,, itu sudah ada di sana sudah lama sekali. Aku menempelkannya saat aku sekolah dasar karena aku tak ingin prifasiku di ganggu. Ahahah,, aku juga kadang suka tertawa mengingat kelakuanku. Sudahlah lupakan itu dan ayo kita masuk. Kau harus istirahat." Katanya

Luhan lagi-lagi mendecih. "apa tak ada kata lain selain istirahat untukku eoh?"

Sehun menunjukkan dua jarinya sambil tersenyum penuh penyesalan. "mianhae.." katanya lalu menggiring luhan masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Luhan tidak bisa menutupi rasa kagumnya saat ia masuk kedalam kamar yang di claim milik namja albino ini.

"ini kamarmu sendiri?" Tanya luhan bodoh

Sehun mengangguk. "tentu saja. aku adalah anak tunggal jadi ini hanya milkku."

Oh ayolah kamar ini bahkan terlau besar untuk ukuran satu orang manusia. Luhan bahkan berani menjamin luas kamar ini pasti lebih dari setengah luas rumahnya. Kamar sehun sangatlah luas. Ada jendela-jendela tinggi di sebelah kirinya. Ada juga sebuah tangga yang menuju ruangan lainnya di lantai atas. Saat mereka masuk, mereka langsung disambut dengan peralatan home teater lengkap dan beberapa jenis permainan portebel yang tersusun rapi di ceruk-ceruk meja yang diatasnya tertempel layar tivi super besar.

"duduk lu.." kata sehun sambil membawa luhan menuju kursi empuk di depan tivinya.

Luhan menurut lalu mengikuti sehun duduk di atas sofa.

"kau sering menonton film?" Tanya luhan.

"tidak sering, tapi aku suka menonton film." Jawab sehun sambil menumpukan kepalanya dipaha luhan.

"aiihh,, nyamannya." Katanya sambil menutup mata dan tersenyum.

"tsskk. Anak ini.." gumam luhan namun ia tak menolak, bahkan dia mengelus lembut surai coklat sehun yang sudah semakin panjang.

Sehun tersenyum namun masih enggan membuka matanya. Ia sungguh menikmati sentuhan lembut luhan.

"apa yang kau lakukan di jepang sampai kau punya kantong mata seperti ini,eoh?"

"aku sibuk dengan proyek baru lu. Yifan hyung benar-benar menguras tenagaku." Keluhnya.

"apa kau tidak makan dengan baik disana, kau terlihat lebih kurus." Katanya lagi.

"entahlah, tapi aku sering melewatkan sarapan dan makan siangku. Aku terlalu sibuk di kantor." Jawab sehun.

Luhan menepuk lengan sehun keras. "mana boleh kau begitu. Kau selalu saja mengingatkanku untuk tidak lupa makan. Tapi apa? kau sendiri melupakannya." Kesal luhan.

Namun alih-laih takut sehun justru makin tersenyum.

"wae? Kenapa kau mlah tersenyum seperti orang bodoh oh sehun?" kesal luhan.

"aku hanya senang." jawabnya

"tsskkk,, apa maksudmu?"

Sehun membuka matanya lalu menatap manik indah milik luhan lembut. Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelus pipi halus itu.

"aku senang karena itu tandanya kau tak melupakanku, kau tak mengabaikanku lagi. Semua teriaknmu, omelanmu dan kekesalanmu padaku saat kau tahu aku tak memperhatikan tubuhku membuatku sadar bahwa kau mengingatku." Katanya nyaris setengah berbisik.

"ssehun…" gagap luhan.

"jika memang aku harus sakit dan terbaring tak berdaya bisa membuatmu memperhatikanku, aku rela melakukannya." Imbuhnya

"kau bodoh atau apa,huh?"

"menjadi bodohpun akan aku lakukan untukmu sayang." Sehun meraih sebelah tangan luhan dan menciumnya berkali-kali.

"aku mungkin pernah menjadi bajingan terburuk yang kau kenal. Aku sadar dan aku tak menampik semua fakta itu karena pada kenyataanya aku memang brengsek. Tapi aku sudah berubah untukmu lu, aku sudah bukan lagi oh sehun yang arogan dan suka bermain-main dengan wanita. Aku berani bersumpah atas nama tuhan. Aku tak lagi melakukan perbuatan yang bisa menyakitimu." Kta sehun.

"kenapa kau melakukannya?" Tanya luhan ragu.

Sehun lagi-lagi memandang mata rusa luhan. "karena aku sadar aku jatuh cinta padamu, sayangku." Jawabnya.

Luhan sedikit tersentak kaget mendengar pengakuan sehun. "jj,,jatuh ccc..cinta? padaku?" ulangnya.

Sehun mengangguk yakin. "ya. Aku jatuh cainta padamu kim luhan." sehun beranjak dari pangkuan luhan lalu mensejakarkan tubuh mereka.

Dia merengkuh wajah luhan dengan sebelah tangannya lalu menempelkan kedua kening mereka. "dengar sayang, kau boleh masih tidak percaya padaku tapi aku tidak akan menyerah untuk meyakinkanmu sampai kapanpun." Katanya

Luhan memejamkan matanya, sungguh kini jantungnya nyaris meledak menahan dentuman kencang yang melandanya. Sehun dengan segala tutur kata manis dan indahnya sudah hampir melelehkan tubuh dan hatinya, jika ia terbuat dari bongkahan es, pastilah kini tubuhnya sudah menghilang bergantikan dengan tetesan air.

"ssse,,hun.." racau luhan saat ia merasakan sentuhan dan kecupan lembut sehun di bahunya.

"ya,, sayang.." desah sehun seduktif sambil mencium area sempit leher luhan yang menggoda.

"eeuungghh…" luhan mendesah kecil saat merasakan kecupan-kecupan itu.

Sehun menghentikan kecupannya lalu beralih menatap wajah luhan yang mulai memerah. "jadilah milikku kim luhan…"

TBC

DUUUAARR! HAYOLO… SEHUN AMA LUHAN MAU NAGAPAI TUH? KIRA-KIRA MEREKA BAKALAN NC AN GAK?

Ahahahahaah.. pasti pada bête ama aku yang dengan jahatnya munculin tulisan nista itu di saat hunhanya lagi mau begituan… hohohohoho (pasang muka polos)

Tenang dan sabarlah menanti kawan. Kalau kalian jadi anak-anak baik dan rajin repiu gak menutup kemungkinan aku bakalan update kilat kaya hari ini…!

Oke cukup cuap-cuap dari saya. Soalnya saya capek juga kalo terus-terusan gomong. Well.. buat yang minta ada momen chanbaek tuh udah ada walaupun dikit. Dan yang request hunhan moment gimana udh puas? Apa belum? Eeiyy,, kalian sungguh terlalu.

Baiklah, baiklah. tadi bukanya aku udah pamitan ya? Kok masih ngomong aja. But anyway lupakan!

Yang udah gak sabaran nunggu kopel2 selanjutnya di harap mulai siaga karena sebentar lagi akan mucul satu kopel lagi untuk meramaikan cerita absurb bin kocak ini. Dan bisakah kalian tebak siapa…? Eng ing eng,,,,,?

Jawabanya akan muncul di chap2 berikutnya. See ya people…

Sign

Lee Eun San

EunhyukLegalWife


	10. Chapter 10

Author :Lee Eun San

Title :The million dollar catch

Genre :Romance

Length :Chaptered

Cast : luhan, sehun, yifan, kyungsoo, zitao and guest the rest…

T

his story based on Sussan Marelly novel, but this story belongs to me.

Previous chap…

Dia merengkuh wajah luhan dengan sebelah tangannya lalu menempelkan kedua kening mereka. "dengar sayang, kau boleh masih tidak percaya padaku tapi aku tidak akan menyerah untuk meyakinkanmu sampai kapanpun." Katanya

Luhan memejamkan matanya, sungguh kini jantungnya nyaris meledak menahan dentuman kencang yang melandanya. Sehun dengan segala tutur kata manis dan indahnya sudah hampir melelehkan tubuh dan hatinya, jika ia terbuat dari bongkahan es, pastilah kini tubuhnya sudah menghilang bergantikan dengan tetesan air.

"ssse,,hun.." racau luhan saat ia merasakan sentuhan dan kecupan lembut sehun di bahunya.

"ya,, sayang.." desah sehun seduktif sambil mencium area sempit leher luhan yang menggoda.

"eeuungghh…" luhan mendesah kecil saat merasakan kecupan-kecupan itu.

Sehun menghentikan kecupannya lalu beralih menatap wajah luhan yang mulai memerah. "jadilah milikku kim luhan…"

.

.

Chapter 10

"sss..ssehun.." luhan berusaha menjawab namun sentuhan lembut sehun di tubuhnya membuat otaknya seperti berhenti berfungsi.

sehun mengecup lembut bibir luhan. bibir tipis nan menggoda itu membelai tiap inci bibi luhan dengan sentuhannya yang memabukkan. Luhan harus akui sehun hebat dalam hal ini.

"hhmmm…"

Keduanya saling memandang tanpa suara saat sehun melepas ciumanya. Di saat itulah luhan mencoba mencari setitik kebohongan dari mata sehun yang kini Nampak begitu lembut menatapnya. Mata tajam itu menghipnotisnya,lagi, lagi dan akan terus berulang mungkin sampai luhan bosan. Dia tak mengerti kenapa dengan begitu mudahnya sehun bisa memporak porandakan benteng yang ia telah buat selama bertahun-tahun ini hanya dengan hal sepele.

"sayangku…" bisik sehun lembut. Tangannya yang putih pucat mengelus pipi luhan.

"aku mungkin bukanlah pria yang pantas mengatakan ini padamu setelah apa yang sudah aku torehkan di hatimu. Aku sadar aku seharusnya mundur dan menjauh darimu sejak awal. Namun aku tak bisa. Kau sudah terlalu dalam menjeratku dengan segala pesona yang kau miliki didalam dirimu. Setiap hari hanya wajahmu yang terlintas di dalam otakku. Aku tak bisa menggalihkannya barang sedetikpun."

"lalu apa itu salahku?" jawab luhan

Sehun menggeleng. "bukan, tentu saja itu bukan salahmu sayangku"

Kening luhan mengkerut. "lalu?"

"ini karma untukku. Tuhan sedang menghukumku dengan siksaan cinta yang begitu dalam. Dia membuatku menderita dengan menempatkanmu disisiku namun hatimu jauh dari jangkauanku. Tubuhmu memang sepenuhnya bersanding di sampingku, tapi aku tak yakin hatimu sama." Jawab sehun lemah

"aku punya alasan kuat kenapa aku masih menutup hatiku. Salah satunya mungkin karena sikapmu dulu." Jawab luhan.

Sehun mengangguk paham. "aku tahu. Tapi kumohon izinkan aku mencoba memahamimu, menyembuhkan luka hatimu sehingga jika saatnya kelak kau sudah membuka hatimu hanya akulah yang terlihat berdiri paling depan di sana." Mohon sehun.

Luhan menunduk, memutus kontak mata mereka sejenak.

"baiklah…." cicit luhan

"eh… apa yang kau katakan?" ulang sehun

Luhan mendongak dan tersenyum cerah. "baiklah tuan oh, aku menerimamu." Katanya.

Perasaan suka cita di dalam hati sehun tak bisa lagi ia gambarkan dengan kata-kata. Dia sangat lega, karena akhirnya segala usahanya mendapatkan hasil yang sempurna.

"kau,, kau mau menerimaku? Sungguhkah kau baru saja mengatakkannya sayang?" racau sehun tak percaya.

Luhan tersenyum lalu merengkuh wajah rupawan namja albino itu dan mengecup kilat bibir tipisnya. "ya, sayang." Jawab luhan yakin.

Sehun langgsung menyambar bibir luhan cepat dan membawa mereka kedalam ciuman lembut yang manis. Sehun menciumi seluruh wajah luhan sampai membuat sang pemilik terkikik geli.

"ahahahah,, hentikan hun-ah,,, ahahahah…" luhan terlihat begitu bahagia.

"aku mencintamu oh luhan…!" teriak sehun kencang.

Luhan memukul lengan sehun "yak! Margaku kim bodoh!" gerutunya

"oh,, sayangku.. aku bersumpah aku akan segera merubahnya..!" serunya yakin diselinggi dengan tawa lucu yang jarang sehun perlihatkan pada siapapun.

Sehun menerjang luhan cepat, ia membuat rusa cantik itu terbaring tanpa perlindungan di bawah kungkungannya.

"yyak!" luhan berteriak kesal.

Namun sehun justru tersenyum senang. "kau sangat cantik, sayangku." Katanya sambil membelai wajah luhan yang sedikit bersemu merah.

"aku sudah sering mendengarnya.." jawab luhan berani.

"ohohoo… kau berani melawan eoh.. tsskk,, rusa kecil ini nakal juga." Goda sehun sambil mengendus leher luhan.

"bagaimana ini,eoh? Singa ini sedang lapar?" kata sehun sambil kembali menatap wajah lembut luhan.

"lalu apakah tuan singa akan memakan rusa cantik ini?" Tanya luhan tak kalah sinting.

Sehun terkekeh. "ah,, sepertinya.." gumam sehun

"ah,, betapa malang nasib rusa ini.." kata luhan pura-pura sedih.

"tapi sepertinya tuan singa tidak jadi memakannya.."

"wae? Bukankah tuan singa lapar?"

Sehun mengangguk "memang, tapi tuan singa tak sanggup memakan rusa ini."

Luhan mengalungkan tanggannya keleher sehun "wae?" katanya manja

Sehun menipiskan jarak mereka hingga kini jarak antara keduanya hanya bersisa beberapa centi saja."karena tuan singa sadar, bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada rusa cantik ini." Katanya.

Luhan tertawa senang mendengarnya."how stupid lion…" katanya.

Sehun juga ikut tertawa. "I love you my love…"

Tanpa aba-aba sehun segera mempertemukan lagi kedua bibir mereka. Sebuah pagutan lembut antara dua bibir yang saling menyatu mengatarkan sejuta gairah dalam tubuh mereka. Seolah telah lama terpendam akhirnya gairah itu terbebaskan. Keduanya terpaut dalam gerakan-gerakan sensual yang saling mendamba. Ciuaman yang awalnya hanya berupa kecupan lembut beralih menjadi pagutan liar dan penuh gairah.

"eeuunghh,,,mmppckk,,,mpckk…" desahan liar mereka menggema memenuhi kamar mewah sehun yang seolah menjadi saksi bagaimana keduanya bercumbu indah dalam tarian erotisme yang panas, liar bak api membara.

Dengan sedikit tergesa, sehun berusaha melucuti pakaian yang menempel di tubuh luhannya. Nyaris sehun merobekknya jika saja ia tak ingat luhan akan memanggangnya setelahnya.

Sama halnya dengan sehun, luhan juga terlihat lihai melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja sehun.

Satu persatu kain-kain itu terlepas dari tempatnya dan tergeletak berserakan akibat terempar begitu saja. luhan hanya menyisakan pakaian dalamnya saja sedangkan sehun masih mengenakkan celana panjangnya.

Saat keduanya sedang asik bercumbu, terdengar ketukan dari luar kamar mereka.

"tuan muda, ini teh anda.." kata pak kim

Sehun mengeram kesal. "singkirkan saja, aku tak lagi membutuhkannya."

"b,,baik tuan muda." Jawabnya.

"ah.. dan satu lagi. Jangan datang lagi sebelum aku meminta." Imbuhnya kesal. Luhan hanya tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"baik tuan muda." Jawab suara itu lagi.

"kau terlalu arogan tuan oh.." cibir luhan.

Sehun hanya mengendikkan bahunya "aku hanya tak suka ada yang mengganggu momen indahku bersamamu cantik,.." rayunya.

Luhan mendecih "oh,, so cheesy…" ejeknya.

"jadi? Sampai mana kita tadi huh?" kata sehun sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya nakal.

Sehun kembali mencium luhan. keduanya tertawa bahagia dalam ciuman mereka. Sehun dengan gemas menciumi leher dan tulang selangka luhan yang mencuat indah.

"kurasa disini tidak terlalu nyaman, kita pindah keatas saja ya?" tawar sehun.

Luhan hanya mengangguk "up to you my lion boy.." desahnya seduktif.

Sehun mengerang frustasi. Gairahnya sudah sampai di titik maksimal. Sehun sudah berusaha tidak segera menerjang luhan karena dia tak ingin terlihat terburu-buru namun luhan seolah tak menyadari itu. rusa itu justru dengan mudahnya menggoda sehun dengan sentuhan2 intimnya yang sangat berpengaruh besar pada tingkat gairah sehun.

"eerrmmhh….. jangan katakan aku tidak memperingatkanmu rusa nakal…" geramnya

Luhan tak gentar justru dia semakin menjadi. Lututnya sengaja ia benturkan ke kejantanan sehun yang sudah sekeras batu. "ooppss.. my fault..!" katanya

"aaghhh… oh luhan.. kau akan habis di tanganku…" kata sehun.

Sehun langsung menarik luhan dalam gendonganya. Sehun menggendong luhan seperti koala. Dengan masih saling berciuman panas, sehun perlahan menaikki tangga menuju ranjangnya. Meski harus membagi konsentrasi antara menggendong luhan dan naik tangga, rupanya itu bukan jadi soal untuk tuan muda oh kita yang tampan.

Selesai urusan dengan tangga, sehun setengah melempar luhan ke atas ranjangnya yang super besar dan mewah. Kembali lagi keduanya saling bergumul panas. Sentuhan sehun membuat luhan hanya bisa mengerang frustasi sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh polos sehun yang merengkuh tubuh polosnya.

Tangan sehun sibuk mengaduk kewanitaan luhan sedangkan mulut hangatnya sedang menyapa pucuk payudara luhan yang mengeras.

"aaagghh,,, sehun…eung,,ah,,ah.." racau luhan.

Sehun dengan sentuhannya membuat luhan tak berhenti berteriak dan menyebut nama namja itu disela erangan erotisnya.

"oh,, god…! Aahhhhh…."satu erangan panjang luhan mengantarkannya pada sebuah titik kenikmatannya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan penuh dengan keringat. Kewanitaannya berkedut-kedut dan memerah.

"manis…" kata sehun sambil menjilat sisa cairan di tangannya sebelum beralih mencium bibir bengkak luhan.

Tangan luhan sibuk melucuti kain terakhir milik sehun yang masih setia menutupi bagian terindah dari laki-laki itu. luhan dengan sengaja meremas kejantanan sehun sehingga pemilknya mengerang. "aarrgghh… eenngghh.."

Sehun melepas ciumannya dan beralih menatap mata luhan "how naughty deer…!"

"yes I am.." tantang luhan,

Sehun tersenyum miring lalu dengan gerakan cepat ia melepaskan celana dalamnya. Saat kain itu menghilang barulah kini luhan sadar dia dalam bahaya.

"oh god!" batinnya.

"mulai menyesali tindakanmu rusa nakal?" kata sehun

"no way..!" lalu dengan gerakan cepat ia memutar tubuh mereka sehingga kini luhanlah yang ada di atas tubuh sehun.

"let me show you how naughty I am, my lion boy…"

Tubuh mungil luhan duduk diatas perut berotot sehun dengan santainya. Dengan gerakan seduktif dia mengelus kulit sehun dengan ujung jarinya. Tangan luhan berhenti di bibir sehun. Dengan berani dia memasukkan jarinya kedalm mulut sehun. "kulum.." perintahnya.

Sehun menurut dan mulai mengulumnya dengan gerakan pelan dan penuh gairah. Saat tangannya yang satu sibuk dengan kuluman sehun tangan luhan yang lain meneruskan perjalanannya diatas tubuh sehun. Dia mencubit keras putting sehun sehingga membuat namja itu melepaskan kulumannya.

"aarrgghh…" erangnya.

"woow.. easy.. boy.. easy…" kata luhan.

Sehun hanya bisa mengeram dan mengeram frustasi. Luhan kali ini benar-benar sedang menguji kesabarannya. Demi tuhan sehun ingin segera menenggelamkan milikknya di goa sempit luhan yang hangat.

"fuck..!" rutuknya dalam hati.

Luhan merosot turun dari perut sehun dan beralih ke selangkangan namja itu. "hai,,, aku luhan." katanya pada junior sehun yang sudah mengacung tegak.

"just suck it baby.." kata sehun frustasi.

Luhan hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa. Tangannya yang mungil lalu meraih milik sehun dan dengan gerakan perlahan mengocok benda tak bertulang itu lembut.

"aahhh,, yeah….baby.." racau sehun nikmat. Matanya terpejam saat merasakan tangan mungil itu menyentuh miliknya.

Lama-lama kocokan luhan semakin kuat dan intes."ahh,, yeah,, suck it baby.. suck.." pinta sehun.

Luhan menurut dan memasukkan milik sehun kedalam mulutnya. Ia mengemut benda itu layaknya lollipop kesuaknnya. Masuk keluar masuk keluar begitu terus menerus.

Sehun merasa tubuhnya akan meledak, tapi dia tak mau kalah dengan rusa ini. Sehun segera membalik tubuh luhan sehingga kini luhan kembali ke posisi awalnya.

"that's enough baby. The game is over!" kata sehun sebelum melumat bibr luhan.

Tangannya mengocok juniornya lalu menuntunya kedalam goa sempit luhan yang sudah berkedut memanggil miliknya.

"JLLEEEB"

"AAGGGHHH…"luhan mengerang kuat saat kembali merasakan kejantannan sehun didalam miliknya.

Sehun mulai menggerakkkan pinggulnya perlahan,

"ah,,ah,,,ah.." luhan mengerang sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh sehun.

Sehun terlihat seribu kali lebih tampan di mata luhan saat ini. Matanya setenagh terpejam, rambutnya basah akan keringat dan yang pasti tubuh mereka menempel satu sama lain. Begitu intim begitu bergairah. Luhan meraih bibir sehun dan menciumnya dalam.

Sehun bergerak dengan kekuatannya, namun tak melupakan fakta bahwa kini calon anaknya sedang bersemayam dalam rahim kekasihnya. Sehun tahu dia tak boleh bertindak melebihi batasannya atau anaknya akan terancam di dalam sana.

Setiap hentakannya selalu sanggup membuat luhan mengerang dan meminta lebih.

"ah,, sehun,,, deeper…eeungghh…" racau luhan.

"my pleasure my lady.." katanya lalu dengan sekali hentaka ia menerobos titik terdlaam luhan sekali lagi.

Erangan demi erangan masih terus setia terdengar sampai berjam-jam berikutnya. Ketika matahari sudah tak lagi terlihat terik barulah keduanya menyudahi kegiatan mereka.

Luhan sudah nyaris tak sadarkan diri lagi setelah orgasmenya yang ke empat. Namun tidak dengan sehun. Namja tampan itu masih terlihat perkasa diatas tubuhnya. Meski nafasnya terengah namun sehun masih tampak bersinar.

"kau hebat sayang.." puji sehun sambil menyeka keringat yang ada di kening luhan.

"dan kau luar biasa tuan oh.." puji luhan.

Sehun hanya tersenyum singkat lalu mengangkat tubuh luhan dan setengah menududknya. Ia menyandarkan tubuh polos luhan di sandaran ranjang sebelum dirinya memposisikan kepalanya tepat di depan baby tummy luhan. dia mengacupnya berkali-kali.

"hai jagoan, maaf ya jika daddy sedikit menggangumu tadi. Your mom so hot boy!" katanya sendiri.

Luhan tak bisa mengehentikan tawanya. "ahahaah.. kau ada-ada saja hun-ah.."

"tumbuhlah sehat di dalam sana araseo."

"yes daddy..!" jawab luhan dengan suara yang ia buat menyerupai anak kecil.

Lalu keduanya tertawa bahagia bersama. Sehun memeluk luhannya erat. "aku sangat mencintaimu lu…"

Luhan mengelus punggung polos sehun "aku tahu…" katanya.

"berjanjilah kau tak akan lagi menyakitiku…" kata luhan

Sehun mengangguk yakin "pasti, dan jika aku melakukannya maka kau boleh menghukumku seberat-beratnya."

Luhan kembali tersenyum dan memeluk sehun lebih erat. "nado saranghae, oh sehun…"

END?

GAG DING MASIH TBC KOK…!

Ffiiuuhh,,,, satu chap full nc..? apa pendapat kalian? Udah sweet beloom?

Kisah pasangan hunhan masih akan terus berlanjut kok, dan gag menutup kemungkinnan di chap-chap depan bakalan bermunculan kopel-kopel lainnya, yang minta kaisoo sabar dan yang minta taoris oke2 mereka ada tapi masih jauh munculnya. Yang suka ama chanbaek? Ehhmm,,, gag janji tapi diusahain.

Oke fine, sudah panjang ini curhatnya. Mian sedikit lama update, lagi kena demam males nulis kemaren-kemaren tapi sekarang udah rada mendingan kok. Ahaahha apa deh..

Cukup sekian dulu, See ya people…

Sign

Lee Eun San

EunhyukLegalWife


End file.
